Fast Times at Vokal Lloyd High
by RomanHoliday93
Summary: Miku Hatsune never knew life in the fastlane until she met Luka Megurine. Vocaloid AU
1. Chapter 1:My name is Miku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**A/N**: So this is my first fanfiction EVER. Well, the first one that hasn't been crumbled up and thrown away lol Anyway, this is an idea I never took the time to finally execute until now and I hope you enjoy it. At one point of my life, I was a hardcore fan of the Vocaloid characters but it was something I didn't discuss with my friends. In fact, this story is inspired by people I knew in the past and my experiences as a teenager. I hope it's something that can help anyone struggling to fit in and inspire you guys to leave you comfort zone to experience youth at its fullest :)

Enjoy.

**Note**: I changed the spelling of _Vocaloid_ to _Vokal Lloyd_ as if it's some name of an important fictional European dude. Why? Well, because _Vocaloid High School_ looks cheesy :P

**HEADS UP**: There are other pairing moments featured in this fic (ex. KaitoxMiku) but please keep in mind that THIS IS AN EVENTUAL LUKAxMIKU STORY.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>When my parents told me I was going to attend Vokal Lloyd High School next semester, my stomach dropped. I had recently just finished a semester at private Crypton Academy, so of course I was devastated that I was going to transfer in the middle of my freshman year. Even so, that wasn't really the main reason. My cousin, who I hated since the day I was born (I don't know if that's possible but I seriously hate her that much), attends Vokal Lloyd. Despite my parent's encouragement of a possible change in her now, I know Neru will not change. Like any normal teenage girl, I looked her up on Facebook and unfortunately for me…..the bitch is pretty. Blonde, blue eyes, petite, but sassy, Neru Akita still has not accepted my friend request. Like the responsible and intelligent girl I am, I did not care, but as a female with natural female tendencies, I did not like her for she is a conceited bitch.<p>

My parents still try to convince me that my cousin isn't as bad as I think but it would take my first day at Vokal Lloyd to judge their prediction.

And so here I am.

Standing before me are the familiar towers of my old high school's rival.

Vokal Lloyd High School.

Famous and infamous, Vokal Lloyd is known for many things than just academic excellence and state championships. Besides being obsessed with the school's performances in sports and academic decathlon seasons, it's the student body that makes Vokal Lloyd the school it is today.

"Rich, snobby, party-animal teenager infested shit hole."

That's what my best friend, Miki Furukawa said to me the night before.

"C'mon, Miki, I'm sure it's not THAT bad."

"Are you kidding me?! Do you not remember the last football game we went to? I swear, it was like a goddamn riot!"

I sigh.

Even though I have never experienced a full-on riot, last Fall's memorable homecoming game was the closest thing I experienced to it.

It was between Vokal Lloyd and my old school, Crypton High, so there was bound to be some tension. Though, I honestly didn't think that tension would result in a full-on outbreak of hollering students running left and right and swinging fists and kicks in and out of the field. Last thing I heard about that game was that it resulted in the cancellation of Vokal Lloyd's homecoming dance. Fortunately for us, we already had ours and our school received minimal punishments, but because of that, we were hated even more by Vokal Lloyd.

"Do you think they'll remember that, Miki?" I say worryingly to my best friend.

I hear her chew food on the other line and grimace at the sudden slurp.

"Can you please not eat while were talking?"

"Hey! YOU called ME, you can hang-up until I finish eating my bowel of cereal," Miki protests between chews.

"I couldn't wait. I'm too scared about tomorrow."

"Oh Miku, I know I might have come on a little too strong about dissing Vokal Lloyd but if I had to be logical about the situation, I'd say that it really won't be that bad. Vokal Lloyd is like any other high school. It's not like it has golden fucking toilets and the students are following a damn movie script. It's JUST high school, don't fret".

My lips curl into a smile and I swear it's the first time I've smiled since I received the news from my parents.

"Thanks Miki" I graciously say, "I'm lucky to have you."

"And don't you forget that," she replies.

I laugh at her comment but the thought of tomorrow is quick to overcome the moment with sudden grief. I hate to start all over with friends and Miki's absence only makes it worse. Even so, I see it as just another obstacle in life.

A bell suddenly rings and I'm brought back to reality. As I hear rushing footsteps around me, I start to approach the entrance of my new school but the sudden impact of someone against me stops my tracks. The thud of my bag against the ground and the flock of papers swarming around my fallen body come as a result and I curse the gods for the horrific timing. Just when I feel confident, I am rewarded with a typical falling on my ass high school scene only to bring it down. All I need to do now is over-react this like a typical teenager and pretend like it's the end of the world for me. Before I give a rude comment to the dumbass that didn't watch their path, I'm met with clear blue eyes that belong to the cutest boy I ever laid eyes on.

My mouth just simply hangs open and I'm aware that I look like an idiot. I utter something but I can't tell what it is that I'm trying to say. Suddenly, he speaks.

"Are you okay?"

Oh god. Oh my god, are you serious that something so cliché is about to happen? A cute guy bumps into me, asks me if I'm doing okay with sincerity in his voice, and I fall for him just like that? I'm becoming a hypocrite of my own anti-teenage dream beliefs. Or is being young really this blissful? It's when I notice the cause of my fall closing up on my face that I finally react. I back up to further the distance between me and him but I can't get rid of the enormous rush of heat evident all over my face. I hear a chuckle and I'm convinced he notices as well. Actually, I'm sure everyone notices.

"Did you knock her that hard? What's wrong with you, Kaito?"

"Wrong with me?!" he shouts over his shoulder.

'Kaito', I repeat the name several times in my head to ensure I remember it.

"I don't know why she's acting all-

"I'm okay," I suddenly speak up.

I immediately get up noticing more of Kaito's features. He looks older than me, definitely not a freshman but he has boyish features that I thought faded in middle school. It's odd but he seems delicate yet strong in the masculine sense. His hair matches the color of his sapphire eyes and he takes notice of my intense stare upon them. Suddenly, he smirks and I begin to regret the obvious interest I have in this guy. In a cocky manner, he chuckles and looks back at his friends.

"Freshman," he says.

As soon as his friends start to laugh, I begin to feel stupid and angry that I got so Disney Princess with this asshole. I start to grab my things, shoving random papers into my bag without checking if their mine or his. He interferes by trying to assist me but I ignore the gesture.

"Hey, no, don't take that the wrong way, I mean as in your-

"Yeah, I get it!" I interrupt, "Freshman. It's soooo obvious I am one, huh?"

I rush my words and as soon as I grab the last pile of papers, I push past him with an annoyed huff. I don't look back to see his reaction nor glare at his group of laughing friends. With embarrassment overcoming my once confident mind, I barge into the entrance of the school only to be met with a hallway full of hollering kids. I push past them, ignoring the fact that I just rudely passed in between a group of girls. I hear them shout back at me, one of them cursing loudly. A thought suddenly occurs and I laugh to myself. I haven't even been here for an hour and I'm already causing trouble. God, am I already becoming as insensitive up as the school's H.B.I.C?

I sigh as I continue through the hallway, passing more and more students who seem careless of today's importance. I scoff at the thought of how stupid high school students are. It all seems like this place is nothing more than a playground for children to gather around and form cliques just to give their pathetic lives some meaning of importance. That's why I hate groups.

That's why I only need Miki.

I feel a knot form in the pit of my stomach at the thought of my best friend. The sound of phones ringing and adults chatting away suddenly cut off my thoughts. There are a couple students surrounding me, some of them sitting while others standing. Half of them are on their phones while the others look around to gain the attention from the woman at the front desk. I glance around nervously as I search for another adult to speak to but just as I am about to open my mouth, I hear a familiar voice holler my name.

"Miku Hatsune!"

I look up and I am met with a man twice my stature. My eyes widen as it dawns to me that it is Mr. Maury, one of the deans at Vokal Lloyd. His deep strong voice startles the students and many start to look at me in curiosity. I feel embarrassed at the sudden attention but feel at ease as I start to realize that finally I'm with someone I know; even if he is a dean.

I smile back at him and he chuckles in response.

"Come in! Come in!" he insists, pushing me to walk across the curious students.

'Ugh, can't these kids just stop looking,' I think to myself.

Mr. Maury is my mentor for whenever I feel distraught at my new school. I met him the day I transferred and he showed me around the school. To be honest, I forgot most of everything he said but I remember him taking about the journalist committee at Vokal Lloyd. I really want to join and work for the newspaper, hopefully, I can make some friends out of that as well.

"Anyway, you'll be fine. Just join a club or a sport, making friends should be effortless," he says as he scribbles some signatures on some forms. Said forms are then handed to me and I take them with a smile.

"Actually, I'm thinking of joining the journalist committee. I would love to work for the newspaper here and even be a photographer."

Mr. Maury smiles at the evident enthusiasm in my voice.

"Do it! You don't know how happy I am to see students get involved here. I have to admit but we've received a decline in school spirit since that incident last year with Crypton High, OH! You're old school!"

He begins to laugh at the coincidence, meanwhile I respond with an uneasy laugh. Mr. Maury notices and straightens up in his seat.

"No worries, no one will bother you about that and if they do, just let me know," He assures me with a wink. I honestly don't know how to respond to that regarding the fact that my guidance counselor just winked rather flirtatiously. Suddenly, we begin to hear what sounds to be an intrusion outside of Mr. Maury's office.

"What in the world is going on?" He asks as he stands up from his seat.

Meanwhile, I turn toward the door wondering who is causing the woman at the front desk trouble. Probably a student pissed off with the waiting time. I hear a feminine angry voice shout back and suddenly the door swings open. I'm met with a pair of cold steel blue eyes and despite the obvious negative aura coming from this girl, I can't seem to tear my eyes from her. Long blonde hair, tattoos, a crop top showing off her toned stomach and navel piercing, torn up skinny jeans and a pair of mid-calf black Doc Martens, this girl has bad ass written all over her. At least to me she did.

I can't remember if I even breathed before the sight before me and I couldn't figure out whether it was because this girl was so scary or so goddamn hot. Either way, I couldn't react to her sudden disruption.

"What the FUCK Maury!" she shouts as she slams the door behind her, "You assured me that I wouldn't have to worry about little miss Justin Bieber this semester and the bitch is in my Elective class!? Remind me again why the fuck I'm taking Arts and Crafts like that retard!"

I jump at the sound of her fists slamming into Mr. Maury's desk and I clutch the arms of my chair. Mr. Maury maintains his cool and I begin to wonder if this girl knows him personally. To barge in like this and curse in front of a figure of authority, this girl must be nuts or Mr. Maury just tolerates her that much.

Suddenly, the door opens slowly and the woman who was at the front desk appears. Shaken by the girl's outburst, she manages to ask Mr. Maury if he wants security involved. I gulp at the thought of such trouble and the girl chuckles.

"Really? Don't I have the right to be concerned about my classes? You guys are getting paid for each day I am here so I have the right to decide if coming here is worth the goddamn charity I provide this shithole school with!"

"Ms. Masuda! I advise you to sit down now!" Mr. Maury shouts.

The atmosphere thickens and the blonde girl hesitates to respond. Finally, she sits beside me and I avert eye contact when she glances my way. After a moment of silence, Mr. Maury sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Lily and Ms. Mota, no, I don't want security involved so please leave this to me. Thank you for your concern though."

Ms. Mota nods her head and disappears as the door slowly closes. As soon as I hear the door click shut, Lily speaks up once again.

"I was being ignored so I took matters into my own hands. Ms. Mary Jane was being a rude B-word."

"First of all, patience Ms. Masuda and second, it's Ms. Mota, do not disrespect her name with such vulgarity."

Lily chuckles and I try not to do the same at the sound of Lily's nickname for the poor women.

"Miku, I'm sorry about this, I didn't expect Lily to do this, at least not again, that is," Mr. Maury says as he begins to shuffle through some papers near his desk.

"I was about to end our conversation anyway but this…intrusion," he refers to Lily who only smiles in response, "unfortunately happened during our meeting, but anyway, just get to your homeroom, B133, and your classes will be given to you during that period. And please don't hesitate to visit me if anything bothers you."

I am relieved to finally have the opportunity to leave the awkward tension that surrounds me.

"Thank you so much Mr. Maury, I will definitely keep that in mind", I reply as I stand up from my seat in record time.

From the corner of my eye, I see Lily glance at me but I dare not make eye contact. Before I reach the door, Mr. Maury stops me.

"Wait, Ms. Hatsune!"

I turn and glance at Lily before setting my eyes on Mr. Maury.

"Lily," he begins, "Why don't you escort Ms. Hastune to her homeroom?"

"What?" we both ask in unison.

"I-uh-No, that's okay!" I practically shout.

Lily notices and turns to Mr. Maury.

"Fine," she says.

Mr. Maury begins to laugh.

"Really? That quick to say yes? Well, Miku is too cute to say no to, after all."

My face erupts into a shade of crimson as embarrassment overcomes my entire being. Just as I am able to speak up, Lily gets up from her seat.

"That's not it, she's not my type anyway," she replies casually as she steps toward me. Her steel blue eyes check me out and suddenly, she smiles.

"Name's Lily, nice to meet you, pigtails".

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, that seemed longer in my head D: Anyway, Thanks for reading. I would love to continue this and I must say, reviews would brighten that fire :D I plan on a LukaxMiku plot but with such a huge cast of Vocaloid characters, there is going to be a lot of obstacles.I promise it will be worth it :) Luka will make her introduction next chapter as well as other supporting characters and, hopefully, you'll like it :)

BTW if you didn't get the Justin Bieber reference, think of the Vocaloid character with short brown hair and busty bust... the first female Japanese female Vocaloid if that doesn't help lol


	2. Chapter 2: Along came Lily

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that followed, faved, and reviewed :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I've always hated attention.<p>

HATED IT.

It always got me jumpy and I was more than aware of what people were doing. What didn't matter to me was affecting my behavior and that bothered me out of anything. So as I walked down the hallway with Lily Masuda, of course, I noticed the stares, the whispers, the apologetic looks, and even the thud of a girl's book slip from her hands as she watched us stroll by. I knew it wasn't me that was causing all this weird behavior. It was the girl beside me. The tall blonde with the slender body and eyes as cold and vibrant as steel blue; she was causing all of this.

She smelled like black peppermint. An aroma consisting of something between dark, cold and sweet followed me at my every footstep. Her thick combat boots made a loud thud through the crowded hallway and I could feel her smirk as eyes followed our every movement.

"So, tell me a little about yourself" she suddenly says.

I look up at her, noticing just how tall this girl is compared to my height. Somewhere near 5'9", I'm sure.

I clear my throat before speaking, fully aware that Lily is glancing at me now.

"Well, my name's Miku Hatsune, I just transferred here from-

I bite my tongue, unsure I should even utter the name 'Crypton'. Obviously, Lily catches it, questioning my sudden hesitation.

"From?"

I stare at the ground, feeling my palms get sweaty already.

"Uhhhhh, Cryp-Cr-Crypton"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

I look up at her, disbelieving that she missed that.

"Crypton," I state, firmly this time.

Lily just looks at me, slowing her pace as I walk beside her.

She blinks, oblivious and says, "Huh, never heard of it"

My eyebrows scrunch as I doubt if she's being serious.

"Really?" I ask.

Lily only looks at me as a response, clearly disinterested in whatever "Crypton" is.

"What is superman's weakness?"

"What? No, that's Krypton, with a K," I laugh.

Lily smirks in response, pleased with the fact that she's managed to make me smile.

"No, Crypton as in Crypton High," I explain.

"Ohhhhhhhh, sorry, no."

I gawk at her.

"Really? Crypton High School? Your school's rivals?"

"Rivals?" Lily asks, "Don't we have a lot of those?"

"I guess, but I mean, really? You never heard of Crypton? You guys made such a huge deal about us at the last home coming game."

"This school makes a huge deal out of everything, trust me, I'm just not interested, or in your case, I have no school spirit so I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Yet, you're aware that you have rivals?" I ask, locking eyes with the blonde.

"I'm aware of stupid high school common sense, pigtails," Lily says, "Like, for example, the jocks, the nerds, the preps, or whatever."

"And what do you fall under?" I ask, curious to know who Lily associates with. My guess is the rockabillies or maybe the jocks. I mean, she does have a killer body after all.

"Nothing, I don't do cliques if that's what you're asking," she replies.

Lily's response causes me to smile as I nod. I totally get what she means.

"So then, what DO you do?" I ask.

"Besides please the entire female student body? Hmm, I have a lot of stories if you're interested," she answers smugly.

I'm not surprised if Lily is referring to her interest in women because just as I am about to ask, I notice her eyeing a lime-green haired girl walking toward us. She's sporting a familiar short-skirt outfit consisting of blue and white patterns. She's obviously a cheerleader and I mentally slap myself for even checking her out.

"I asked WHAT you do, not WHO you do, you pervert." I scowl.

Lily chuckles in response, shaking her head.

"No, that isn't what I meant," she adds, "I happen to write for the school newspaper here and most of my material is based on music and feminism."

I'm dumbfounded as I gape at her. Lily is part of the newspaper committee and I am stoked yet shocked at the same time. No wonder Mr. Maury asked her to assist me. Genius man, I must say.

The blonde arches an eyebrow before a cheeky smile takes over her face.

"Geez, get your mind out the gutter, pigtails," she says, "I please as in I empower female minds by encouraging that we overcome this sausage-fest of a society we have."

I know we've been taught to never judge a book by its cover. We had an entire day devoted to that lesson when I was in kindergarten. Despite that, I have come to realize that judging one is a natural human instinct that will never change. As much as I try not to, my mind always has something to say but I never voice it. I did peg Lily as a troublemaker or an under-achiever. My first opinion of her was that she was scary. The blonde almost had me jump out of my seat not too long ago. Yet, I must say, I am impressed by her now.

"Sorry," I reply embarrassingly," I did not expect that…although I'm not surprised you used a term as distasteful as sausage-fest."

Lily smiles and pats my head. The action causes me to wince and pout in annoyance.

The blonde then bites her lip and purses both as she contains a laugh. She slows her pace to eye me suspiciously. She's in deep thought and before I have time to question her strange behavior, her lips stretch into an amused smile.

"Wow, Mr. Maury is right, you are a cutie" Lily says teasingly as she drops her hand at her side and sets it on her exposed hip. I grumble at her words which only encourages Lily to coo at me in adoration.

"You know, I'm 15 years old for crying out loud," I reply, "And I get it, I'm cute, it's weird enough coming out of Mr. Maury."

"Calm down, pigtails," Lily chuckles, "Would you prefer it if I called you ugly instead?"

"Shut up! I have a name!"

"Yeah, but I like pigtails better."

A pout is evident on my face as Lily looks down at me in amusement. Our eyes lock and her smile starts to lighten up by the second. Despite the annoyance of Lily's actions, it's strange that I find her so charming. I mean she's obviously trying to aggravate me but I find her eyes so endearing. So unbeknownst to her, I take the opportunity to look deeper into them all the while wondering if they are steel blue or icy blue.

"You're a charming asshole" I blurt out.

Lily's eyes bright up and I wonder if her emotions change the color of her irises. What I believed to be a cold and mesmerizing tone of gray and blue is now an intense light cerulean.

"And you're an adorable brat," she replies.

The corners of my mouth twitch as I attempt to hide the smile that dares to find its way on my face. Yet, before Lily could witness it, I feel a hard body bump into me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I don't even look to see the owner of the shrilly voice before me. Instead, I yelp in surprise as I struggle to prevent myself from falling on my ass a second time today. Suddenly, I feel an arm wrap around my lower back and my butt is saved from meeting the cold tile floors. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for my stuff which are now scattered on the floor. I mentally curse myself for shoving random papers into my bag during that incident with that Kaito douche. Suddenly, a voice breaks my thought and I notice I am at a very close range with Lily's face as she holds me up.

During the moment, many things come into mind. One, Lily saved me. Two, she is way too close to my face. Three, she really does smell like peppermint. And four, not only are one of her arms wrapped around my waist but I can totally look down at the deep cleavage I feel pressed against my right arm.

Suddenly, Lily's eyebrows lower in a scowl and she turns her head toward the cause of the accident.

"What the hell, Gumi!" she shouts, "Standing in the middle of the hallway, really?"

It's the lime-green haired cheerleader I noticed Lily checking out seconds ago. Her green eyes have a tint of yellow and she's wearing an even more intense scowl than Lily. Yet, instead of responding to the blonde, her scowl is directed toward me as she notices the awkward and close embrace I'm reluctantly sharing right now.

Gumi tears her eyes from me before I can question her unexpected look of dislike toward me. Then the corner of her mouth twitches and her pouty pink lips form into a smile aimed at the blonde. I feel arms loosen and my feet are now flat on the floor. With an annoyed huff, I start to straighten out my clothes and hair, starting with my long teal pigtails. I soothe the silky tresses with my hands before setting them properly above each of my breasts. As I begin to pat away any "Lily" residue on my sweater and jeans, I hear Gumi finally break the silence.

"Well, don't you move fast," she says with a smile so bright and fake.

I'm caught off guard by the unusual tension I sense between Gumi and Lily. For a second, I notice Lily falter. Those strong steel blue eyes weaken for a second and the corner of her mouth twitches. I couldn't tell if she was amused or sad but before I have time to question it, her smile reappears.

"Well, you know," Lily replies, "Basic instincts."

"That isn't what I meant." Gumi abruptly says.

I shift my eyes between Lily and Gumi before crouching over my high-top Chuck Converses to pick up my scattered items. After all, I have better things to do than watch some awkward staring contest. But before my hand reaches out to get a hold of my bag, Lily crouches down and begins to help me. I nod in acknowledgement and Lily returns it with a smile.

"I assume you caused this, Gumi?" a voice echoes through the crowded hallway.

Both me and Lily look up and were met with brown eyes. A tall girl sporting the same cheer uniform as Gumi is walking towards us only to stop beside the fidgeting green-haired girl. She has short brown hair that ends at the neck. Her uneven bangs are swept to the side and I notice she seems intrigued by the situation. I look over to Lily and notice a scowl on her face as she hands me the remaining papers on her side. Suddenly, the brunette bends down to pick up my last book on the floor. The action surprises me as I assume she's trying to help but something tells me otherwise.

"Algebra 2B," she reads.

"Wow, the next generation is getting smarter," her brown eyes glance down before she adds, "and shorter."

"Better than tall and stupid like the brain dead insta-whore you are, Meiko."

No other than Lily decides to speak up as she stands up and steps beside the space between Meiko and me. She offers me her hand and I take it, feeling the cold metal of her rings graze my fingers as I stand up.

"Insta-what? God, was that video THAT viral?" Meiko asks.

"Video?" Lily asks, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, "I thought I invented that term."

"Please, the only thing you will ever invent is a new form of STD's," Meiko remarks with a laugh.

The brunette smirks at Lily as she silently triumphs over her comment. On the other hand, Lily counters back with a smirk of her own that Meiko is nowhere close to matching.

"Is that so? Well, then, you should get yourself checked, princess." Lily states before licking her lips in a suggestive way. The blonde winks at Meiko as the latter cringes in disgust. Gumi, on the other hand, goes back to having a scowl on her face.

"How do people stand listening to you?" Meiko sighs as she grimaces at the smirk on Lily's face, "You're as vulgar as watching animal porn."

"Are you saying I make you horn-

"Lily!" I gasp in shock.

Lily chuckles and turns her attention to me as I shake my head in dismay.

After rolling her eyes at the interaction, Meiko offers me my math book with a smile. The action catches me off guard and I fumble around with the papers in my bag before extending my hand toward her. I smile back in response to Meiko's strangely kind offer. Yet, due to her bitchy tendencies, Meiko drops my book assuming it would cup into my hands. Unfortunately, it slips right past them and, once more, my book drops to the floor. By now, I'm irritated as I crouch once again to retrieve the currently opened math book. Suddenly, I notice some papers stuck between the pages that are not my hand-writing. In fact, they are messy and look not at all appealing. Talk about bad notes. As I close up on it, I notice a cursive or whatever-style-it-may-be 'Kaito Shion' written on the upper right margin.

"Kaito?" I say a loud.

For some odd reason, the tension that had occurred between Lily and Meiko felt like it was now focused solely on me because the second I look up, the short-haired brunette's eyes are now brimming with fire. I'm confused beyond anything as I notice something snap in Meiko and Gumi's confused expression. Before I even think about it, Meiko has already entered evil-bitch mode.

"Why do you have Kaito's stuff in your bag?" she asks with a smile so sweet yet so dangerously evil.

I gulp audibly and glance at Lily in confusion and panic, noticing the blonde purse her lips in an attempt to prevent a laugh from slipping.

Meiko notices this as well and, for a second, I swear I felt like she was going to smack Lily.

"Well, you know…." Lily suddenly says, "Miku may be his tutor, I mean the guy took like three attempts to pass Pre-Algebra."

"How do YOU know that?" Meiko growls.

"Oh, so now I'm the problem because I know how dumb your ex-boyfriend is?" Lily jokes in dry humor.

"Meiko, I think the question is who DOESN'T know that," Gumi scoffs, clearly agitated by the mention of Kaito.

"You shut up and stop defending her!" Meiko cries at Gumi who responds by raising her hands in mock surrender.

"This is all just a misunderstanding!" I rush to explain, struggling with the papers stacked in my book, "This morning, we bumped into each other and I guess we got our papers mixed up!"

I think it's funny how the truth sounds so pathetic to fuss over yet Meiko is still fuming with anger. And let me tell you, it is NOT a pretty sight. Her face is scrunched, eyebrows lowered, teeth clenched, and worst of all, eyes burning holes into me.

Fortunately for me, I have bad ass Lily near me who takes a step between me and the fuming brunette. As I stand behind the blonde, I can still feel the daggers of Meiko's brown eyes straight ahead.

"Not that it's any of your business, Meiko," Lily cuts in, "but Miku and I have more important business to attend to and I am sure dealing with Kaito's jealous EX-GIRLFRIEND is not on her schedule."

Lily suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me forward, pushing Meiko out of her way. The tension is so thick that I feel like I'll suffocate if I spend another second in it. To make matters worse, I make the fatal mistake of locking eyes with the brunette. I swear I saw bloody murder in those dark brown vortexes. They seemed like endless pools of dark matter and auburn spirals swirling in a hypnotizing motion.

It isn't until Lily takes an abrupt right turn down the hallway that I can finally turn my head away from Meiko's scorching gaze. I am no longer in sight for her to shoot daggers at yet I still felt uneasy. It was like I was traumatized by what just happened. Was I really being threatened to stay away from a boy? Is that psycho cheerleader going to axe me? Is she going make one of her goals to ruin me?

Suddenly, as if it couldn't get any worse, I felt a hiccup rip out of me. My eyes are brimming with tears as I realize what it is I'm feeling.

Fear.

As soon as Lily stops walking, I tear my hand away from hers.

"Miku?"

Lily's sudden calm demeanor doesn't help. In fact, I'm sure being called 'Pigtails' would have eased the tension. A little humor has always kept my tears stay at bay. Before Lily could figure out what's going, I run away. I couldn't let her see me cry. I don't want her to think I'm weak. Meiko got to me, simple as that. So, in a desperate attempt, I run through the hallways, pushing past others and shutting Lily's voice calling out to me. The bell echoes throughout the hallways, warning students about the one minute countdown. While others scurry to make it on time, I just take random turns wherever I go.

By the time I feel out of breath, the final bell has rung and the announcer comes on.

"Welcome back, Bullfrogs!" the speaker blasts.

Ugh, more like 'Welcome back, Bullshit' because that it certainly what I feel like right now.

I cringe at the loud sound bouncing off the walls. It's when I notice the speaker above a clear window door that I realize I'm standing in the middle of one of the school's indoor entrance rooms. To my surprise, there is absolutely no one guarding the exit. There is a table beside the door with a clipping board so I assume someone will soon be on their way. Taking my chances, I exit out of the door.

I have never skipped class or ditched school altogether but I must say, it feels good. So far, my first day has gone to crap. I started off looking like a dumbass in front of Kaito. Gumi bitch-faces me like I'm some threat to her and Lily's weird relationship. Meiko is dead set on ruining my life and now, Lily sees me as a coward. I just hope I don't meet a bigger bitch than Meiko.

I groan.

"Can this day get any worse?!"

I'm sure someone said yes because the minute I shout, I hear the sound of a car honking behind me. How I made it to the parking lot, I have no idea but I feel immensely stupid for not looking where I was going. I turn around and hesitate as I am met with a beauty like no other.

A Megurine.

Holy crap, I bet I'm going to catch flies because I'm gaping like an idiot as I step aside and allow the car to pass.

The shimmering teal sports car purrs with life as the sunlight reflects its sharp bumper. Its headlights are designed in a trapezoid style, giving an exotic vibe. And while I can't seem to tear my eyes away, the car turns to the nearest open parking spot beside me.

I continue to watch until the driver's suicide door opens and I notice the silhouette of a tall girl exit the car. Suddenly, my breath hitches at the sight before me.

The sun brightly lights the edges of her complimenting figure. She has long lush light coral-colored tresses of hair that end just past her breasts and intense turquoise eyes.

I think I'm paralyzed now.

I try to tear my eyes away as I realize the pink-haired beauty is staring at me. My heart starts to beat frantically, worried if she's waiting to humiliate me or scare me. I've experienced enough of the two today from two other hot girls but the creature in front of me is much too beautiful to be described in such a distasteful way. She's gorgeous, my god, she is.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

The unexpected question startles me and it takes a moment for me to realize it's directed at me. I even look over my shoulder to seek the presence of someone else. That bombshell of a woman can't be referring to me, can she?

There's really no one else she can be speaking to besides me, unless she likes talking to cars. Sadly, why does that make more sense? Jesus, this belittling of my own self is really ridiculous.

After mentally slapping myself, I settle my eyes on her again and notice her full lips forming into a nervous smile.

"I rarely honk the horn," she chuckles, "After three cars, I would expect to get used to it by now."

I notice she has somewhat of an English accent in that husky and soft-spoken voice of hers. It makes me wonder if she's some kind of foreign supermodel I don't know about.

"Are you okay?"

I still fail to utter a word as I notice the goddess stepping closer toward me. I actually begin to panic inside as I notice her long legs getting closer and closer. That cheer uniform really does look better on her. She's even wearing thigh-high stockings that just give her a sort of temptress look. And her sleeved crop top is truly complimenting her toned assets. There's a mesmerizing deep crease just between her upper abs, showcasing the incredible effort she puts into her core-work. Overall, her physique is very impressive and she still manages to contain the femininity of a delicate rose. Yet, out of everything, it's her eyes that are alluring. They're a vibrant sea-green, a hint of bright blues and lively greens all into one. I can find many names to describe the blue in her irises from teal to turquoise to even seafoam blue. I have a love for blues and this magnificent woman has my favorite type yet.

It isn't until I smell the distinct perfume of vanilla that I react to our present gut-wrenching proximity. She's eyeing me now like I've gotten hit by a baseball or something. I don't blame her. I've probably been gaping at her without even realizing it.

Suddenly, a sound cuts through the awkward silence and, possibly, the most embarrassing moment of my teenage life has begun. Forget falling on my ass in front of a cute boy, or staring at Lily's cleavage and especially the moment I cried in the hallways like a baby.

My ringtone is blasting with the most annoying song I have ever allowed through the canals of my ears.

_Nyan Cat_.

I am mentally cussing out my best friend right now. Miki forgot to change my ringtone back to the respectful _Rolling Stones's_ chorus of 'Wild Horses'. She was so enthralled by the fact that my voice was strikingly similar to the bitch spewing 'nyan nyan' like Pinkie Pie on acid.

It takes about thirty seconds for the irritating ringtone to finally stop and about forever for one of us to finally react. However, I did manage to glance up and to my disbelief, the beautiful girl before me is laughing.

She's laughing. OH MY GOD. I thought she sounded angelic just by simply talking but her laugh, my god, I feel like I'm getting serenaded just by hearing that sweet sound come out of her. I even notice the muscles of her abdominal flexing and stretching from the laughter erupting out of her. Before I can ogle them a bit more, I hear her sniffle and let a gentle giggle escape from her perfect set of lips.

"Wow," she breathes, "I am sorry but the randomness of that was just hilarious."

I only manage a meek smile before the beauty speaks again.

"Who are you?" she asks with a curious expression accompanying her radiant features.

"I-uh…."

I stutter a lot more than I expected. I can't believe it's this hard to even pronounce a single letter to her. She's really beautiful and I'm so in awe with her, my heart is beating frantically and a sinking feeling in my stomach begins to stir inside me. I can't tell if I want to puke or if my heart has dropped into gastric acid. Either way, my organs feel like crazy. Blood is pumping, eyes are locked into glassy turquoise orbs, hands are shaky, mouth is dry, and stomach is queasy with some deep pierce that makes it ache. I'm not in pain if anything I'm in a worse state.

I'm in total crush mode.

The realization hits me like a big pile a bricks. By now, I shouldn't be surprised I find myself so attracted to a woman far more than any guy I've ever met. In fact, it's been awhile since I've accepted the fact that I find both sexes attractive. I don't like categorizing myself under any label. I like what I like and it's just as simple as that. Only problem is that I always seem to be attracted to the tall and unattainable.

In other words, the 'too good to be true' type.

I know it sounds a bit depressing but I've come to live with it. I've never pursued anyone and the ones I've liked never pursued me. I'm quite content with that. I personally think it's only a matter a time before I give in to the next decent guy that asks me out.

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand wrap onto my forehead and the view before me almost causes me to pass out.

Holy crap, she's TOUCHING me.

I note two things at the moment. One, I'm such a helpless dork. And two, her eyes are so close that I can feel a chill and a hypnotizing sensation emit from their owner's gaze.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I manage to let out a proper sentence.

"I LIKE YOUR EYES!"

Okay, so it was more of a compliment.

And a shout.

And a supporting reason why I'm a total spaz.

Either way, I am probably the biggest dork to ever live. And I am sure my crush agrees because she's totally smiling in a way that's making my heart melt.

She straightens up and the height difference causes me to suck in a breath. If I had to kiss her, I would definitely have to stand on the tip of my toes. I'm not going to lie but I am more than tempted to do so. I'm in trance by the pink rosiness of her soft full lips. She's smiling hard enough for her pearly whites to display. She's has a natural beauty that can be compared to Grace Kelly. Her eyes are doe, eyebrows full and shaped with an arch, a perfect small and straight nose, and, as if she couldn't get any more beautiful, her features are accentuated with the shape of her strong and brilliant jawline emphasizing her cheekbones.

"I could say the same about you," she says.

Of course, I do a double-take as I find my eyes in dramatic contrast to hers.

"Mine are just a sort of aqua green. At least, that's what I like to think of it as. I do have some blue but the green mostly dominates it. If anything, you can see a hint of blues whenever the light shines onto my eyes."

The words just rush out of me like word vomit. I'm actually impressed I allowed myself to verbally express my thoughts. Even so, that doesn't ease the fact that I practically just spoke like I was the narrator describing side effects at the end of some medicine infomercial.

A sweet giggle escapes from her full lips and I can't help but laugh as well. In panic though, the second I hear the sound of my giggle, I bite my lip and prevent the sound from extending. The beauty notices and a soft smile graces on her delicate features.

"What's your name?"

Surprisingly, we ask the same question in unison. Of course, mine came out stuttered and nowhere near soft and gentle as her. The coincidence only causes me to flush in embarrassment but the beauty keeps her cool as she maintains a smile.

"I'm Luka," she says, eyeing me as she notices my reoccurring stuttering.

Her name continues to replay in my head. It's a unique sound with an exotic touch. Everything about this girl from her eyes to her looks to even the car she drives is exotic. I wouldn't be surprised if she even had an exotic boyfriend…as much as that would make me sick. I almost gag at the thought. I can't help but wonder if she thinks I'm in Special Ed now. I mean, I believe she's genuinely smiling but I've acted like such a spaz for the past ten minutes, I'm starting to think she's just being 'nice'. Why else would she be tolerating me for another second? I mean, I would be freaked out by me. I'm failing to comprehend any words, I'm stuttering when I try to respond, I'm sure I'm staring at her creepily, and I'm certainly checking her out. I really need to calm down and smoothly introduce myself.

"I'm-

Unfortunately, as soon as I open my mouth and actually enunciate a proper word, someone finishes my introduction.

"MIKU!"

A voice hollers at me from a distance and I turn to the source. It's Lily and despite the disruption, I am relieved to see her. I don't think I can stand another minute alone with Luka. She's making the insides of my stomach do back-flips and I don't think I can take it any further.

Loud combat boots are almost stomping toward me in a quick pace. With each step, a sound of jewelry clashing together mixes with the sounds of frantic breathing. Lily looks relieved as she focuses her vision on me but the second I catch her eyes shift to the presence in front of me, her expression falters.

It feels like time itself has stopped as I notice an awkward yet very intense interaction between Luka and Lily. A contrast of emotions suddenly sparks between them. Lily's cold steel blue eyes have become a very warm hue of icy blue. They're almost dark, almost poetic as I sense a strong indication that she knows Luka more than I would guess. On the other hand, Luka looks clearly disturbed as her once bright turquoise fusion irises have become a bland and dark murky green and blue. There is a silent debate occurring between the two distraught girls. Suddenly, Lily takes a step and begins to walk toward Luka.

The space between Luka and Lily begins to close and my anticipation worsens by the second. Suddenly, an intense feeling of dread clenches at my gut as Lily steps in beside the space between me and Luka. A sense of déjà vu overcomes me as I remember a similar approach occurring not too long ago with Meiko. This time though, Lily doesn't try defending me. In fact, it feels like she's defending herself. And with one step closer to Luka, Lily does something that makes me shake with inner turmoil.

She's kisses her.

SHE FUCKING KISSES HER.

I don't know whether to cry or to shout at Lily but just when a whimper rips through me, a loud piercing sound cuts into the overwhelming tension.

In a blink of an eye, Lily's face makes physical contact with Luka's palm resulting in a powerful and painful slap. To my disbelief, Lily's responds with a usual and cocky smirk while Luka fumbles for an appropriate reaction. She's blushing like crazy but her eyebrows lower with a scowl. Lily, on the other hand, seems to be rocking a burning handprint on her face like a brand set of shoes.

I'm at loss for words but I can't deny the sense of satisfaction knowing Lily got slapped for attempting to lock lips with my crush.

In fact, I'm even smiling.

I ain't even mad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Endings are so freak'n complicated for me lol Anyway it shall continue :D Google "Ain't even mad' Meme and picture Miku's face haha anyways, thanks for reading :) Reviews would be as nice and warm as the hot cup of coffee I'm about to drink...and hopefully not spill because this shit is actually scorching D:


	3. Chapter 3: Then there were three

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I hope everyone had fun during the holidays. I originally plan to update 2x a month but recently, alot of personal things have come into mind (like a job and friends, and other pains in the asses) but anyway please enjoy the latest installment :)

* * *

><p>I've never been the type to cause a scene. In fact, the only time I ever threw a tantrum was when I was six and it was over a <em>Princess Ariel<em> doll. I don't recall much of that November day but I do know there were some crying and kicking and an impressive performance of my dad dragging me out of a _Toys R Us_ aisle in record speed.

Now, I find myself in a similar situation but instead of my dad, it's Lily, and instead of kicking and screaming like a child, I'm pulling and straining like a prisoner.

Lily doesn't slow down nor stops to look back. She's intent on getting me to class because, like she said before I tried running away in the parking lot,

"It's my responsibility to get you to class so I am GETTING YOU TO CLASS."

"Why don't you get me to the nurse's office?!" I shout, "You're bruising my arm!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

"I'd rather be a baby than a sex offender!"

"A what?!"

Lily stops in the middle of the hallway and turns her entire body to me, still containing that vice grip she has wrapped around my wrist.

"The hell are you talking about?!" the blonde shouts as a face of disbelief dominates her features.

I huff in response.

"Kissing someone like that! You can't do that!"

I'm surprised no one has come to my rescue or bothered to check the empty hallways me and Lily are occupying with our rowdy presence.

It's only been about ten minutes since class started yet the announcer keeps yapping their mouth like the cafeteria food of today is THAT important. Even so, the reverberating sound of the speakers in the school isn't helping my situation. Out of all the hallways, Lily had the luck of dragging me across the one hallway with the most closed classrooms and, let me tell you, her grip is solid and it's starting to chafe.

I know it's probably over the top for me to start randomly labeling Lily as a "sex offender" but I am beyond annoyed right now and pissed.

You see, not too long ago I had the pleasure of meeting an incredibly beautiful woman named Luka and before I could even tell her my name, twat-blocker Lily Masuda reared her blonde egoistic head and totally ruined my introduction with a cheap performance similar to _Unconditional Surrender_.

I was feeling high hopes the moment that pink-haired beauty shined that bright and bewitching smile upon me. Unfortunately, the moment lived short and the last thing I heard her say was a

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Well, it sounded more angry and vicious than that. And Luka's voice was more powerful and raw with a hint of British English.

Oh wait, Lily just asked the same exact question just now.

I look up and find piercing steel blue eyes staring down at me. If it weren't for my current annoyed state, I'd probably be apologizing right now.

"For a writer who is intent on the subject of 'empowering female minds', your actions are a contradiction of what you support!" I shout, "What you did is no different than a man spanking a woman's ass in broad daylight!"

Suddenly, Lily's angry scowl fades and morphs into one of panic and realization.

"Of course you would think that!"

The vague understanding of her statement only infuriates me more. Are you serious? Is she implying I don't know SHIT?

"Listen you idiot!" I begin, "Get it through your thick skull that you or anybody else has no right and I mean NO RIGHT to go up to ANY female and expect that they will jolly-oh be okay with you touching or kissing or whatever gross crap you try to do-

"Miku"

with them! I'm surprised she didn't kill you on the spot! And to think that I was close to looking up to you as a friend! You know what?! I should do that beautiful girl a favor and kick you in the-

"MIKU"

head! And don't think I can't! I might be small but I can jump like a damn lemur and karate kick that cocky smirk off your Lights wannabe looking face! Oh! I'm Lily! I have tattoos and a badass persona to compliment this killer rad body I use to seduce high school girls! You would think I would appreciate women by being different than those sex-hungry douchebag swag wearing little boys but NO, I'm as horny and fail at feeling empathy like a usual asshole I-

"I SWEAR TO-

despise! Lily, I order you to apologize to Lu-"

It's unfortunate I didn't get to finish my rather emotional attempt at knocking some sense into Lily. Instead, I was cut off the second my mouth started with the first syllable of Luka's name. Not to mention that my arm was almost tore off by the aggressive response Lily demonstrated in the midst. In even more pain and a wash of confusion over my once-angry mind, I'm dragged to a door that Lily swings open and pushes me inside after her.

Its pitch black and the only sound I can hear is the rapid rhythm of my heart beat. Telling Lily off sure took a lot out of me and I'm surprised I'm still alive after those glowing daggers she aimed at me. Although, I do find it strange I am now in an unknown room alone with her. Not to mention that I'm in the dark with her of all people and without any adult supervision.

Shit.

Before I have time to panic on the fact that Lily has me all to her own to do god-knows-what, I feel the familiar cold feeling of a hand slap against my mouth. I can smell metal from the rings she wears and just as I am about to attempt to bite at her palm, the lights switch on and I'm met with steel blue eyes. Just being in front of Lily in such a limited area of space makes me panic more. As a result, I resume my original intention and bite at the flesh pressing against my mouth.

"AH! FUCK!" Lily cries in pain as she rips her hand from my lips.

I immediately attempt to get out but Lily grabs at my shoulders.

"Dammit Miku!" she clenches through teeth, "Just let me EXPLAIN!"

I struggle with the proximity between me and Lily. I also shamelessly note while in panic mode that my hand has accidently brushed against her boob. I almost freeze at the contact but just as I feel the bulge of the door knob behind me, I quickly turn around and attempt to wrap my hand around it. Suddenly, Lily's turns me around once more and with a face of upmost solemnity and her nose almost touching mine, Lily shouts

"I KNOW HER!"

Her statement is angry and pleading and I can't help but let my curiosity take the best of me. I flinch at the frustrated groan the blonde lets out. And after a brief silence, Lily steps back from me, takes a long breath, and exhales before setting her eyes on me once more.

"Trust me when I say this, Miku, "Lily pleads, "I wish I could explain further but I can't."

I scoff but Lily remains calm and stoic.

"I was stupid, I can agree on that," she adds, "but, you know what they say, the stupider you are, the braver you get."

"Oh, don't get me started with-

"Let me finish! Miku, believe me when I say this,"

Lily takes a deep breath and blue steel irises lock onto my eyes.

"SHE DESERVED IT."

It's my turn to slap Lily and, despite the lack of profoundness and raw emotion as Luka's, the blonde stumbles back with a priceless expression on her face. At least, this time, she doesn't respond with a stupid smirk.

"God damn!" Lily hollers, "Okay, that came out wrong, I admit."

"Shut up!"

I'm livid. I admit I'm curious to know why Lily is so disastrously trying to explain her actions. After watching Luka storm away from the parking lot, I was convinced she didn't even know Lily after she tried locking lips with the beauty. Although, I DID smile at the fact that Lily was wearing a rather mean and painful handprint. I wonder if Luka noticed because she certainly didn't bother looking back at me after stomping off with fumes coming out of her ears.

"You are missing the point!" I shout.

"Oh, trust me, I made my damn point." Lily cheekily replies.

The second I see the blonde's mouth form into her usual smirk, I'm ready to give another slap. Unfortunately, before I can even lift my arm, I feel an abrupt force push into me and slam me against the door. In panic and disbelief, I struggle as I realize Lily has me, once again, in an iron-grip.

Jesus, either I need to start consuming more calcium or Lily has the strength of Wonder Woman.

"Jesus, pigtails," she sighs, "You're so fragile, I feel like I'll break you."

"Don't test me," I sneer.

If Lily wasn't so pressed up against me, I would have done more than send ice cold daggers her way. It's also awkward the way I feel ALL OF HER as she looks down on me with an amused smile.

"Listen," the blonde adds, "either you let me take you to class in peace or you are going to stay here with me LIKE THIS for the next ten minutes."

I am flabbergasted. Hell yeah, flabbergasted. I should even go ahead and call Lily a nincompoop while I'm at it.

"Oh, so now you're pressed up against me against my own will?" I scoff, "What's next? Spanking?"

Lily groans.

"It wasn't what it looked like and for fuck sakes," the blonde adds "I am not a goddamn sex offender!"

"Then what the hell is this?!"

In an instance, Lily loosens her hold on me and steps back.

The second I feel the blonde snatch her hand away, I immediately take hold of my wrist, inspecting if there are any marks. The quick action causes Lily to scoff at me.

"Oh, please," she says, "You're exaggerating."

"Tell that to my arm!" I shout.

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I turn to the door and swing it open. Suddenly, a thought occurs and I smile at the perfect timing. Just as Lily crosses the threshold, I kick the door behind me, smacking the blonde in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" she howls.

A mischievous smile stretches across my features as I bolt away from her and toward the end of the hallway.

"Dammit, pigtails!"

I hear Lily slam the door with a grunt and I can't help the laugher erupting out of me as I make my way to the closest stairway. Suddenly, I hear a rush of frantic steps coming from behind me. I glance over my shoulder and immediately regret it as I am met with probably the most pissed off blonde I ever laid eyes on.

Lily eyes are scorching as if ice is vaporizing into a cloud of burning steam. And to my surprise, the heaviness of her combat boots echo through the hallway with an incredible speed. Before I can tear my gaping stare at Lily, the sudden impact of a cold hard object smacks into me.

Either I am the biggest klutz or karma is in favor of Lily at the moment.

Seriously, what the fuck?

First, Kaito, then Gumi, and now a stupid door.

Am I going to run into a car next?

Oh wait, that almost DID happen today.

I hear a yelp of surprise as soon as my butt is met with the floor. Lily is already bent down beside me as she attempts to help me up. If it weren't for my throbbing head, I'd slap her hands away.

I groan at the after effects of meeting a face full of door. Ten bucks says I'm redder than the handprint on Lily's sudden concerned face. It's amazing her expression changed so quickly. I expect her to laugh but the blonde is certainly more than what meets the eye. She's intent on getting me to class that's for sure.

"What in the world are you two doing?" a towering man asks as he looks down at me and Lily.

I feel Lily's arms pull me up as my feet wobble at my attempt to stand. I whimper as I focus my eyes above me and I am met with green orbs. I'm guessing he's a teacher by the disapproved look on his face and his cheap attempt of "classy casual". My nose scrunches at the aroma of an over use of Axe men cologne. His glasses are literally magnifying lenses bringing out his green dull eyes in a comedic style.

"Running is not allowed," he says in a strict squeaky tone, "As a senior, I expect better from you, Miss Masuda."

The blonde's lips quirk into an amused smile as she once-overs the teacher before us.

"I was hoping that would change by the end of the semester." Lily remarks in a cheeky tone.

I mentally face palm as I already expect an inappropriate response from the blonde.

"Mrs. Woodchick has a nice ring to it," she adds, "don't it Mr. Woodchick?"

"GET TO CLASS!" Mr. Woodchick roars.

I purse my lips as I flinch at the outburst. Meanwhile, Lily stays in place with a calm expression as she smiles innocently at the blushing teacher.

"I'm sorry," she adds, "but not until I escort this fine new student to class, Mr. Woodchick."

Lily hands over the forgotten piece of paper of my schedule which Mr. Woodchick rudely snatches away. He huffs while scanning the yellow form with intent inspection.

"Welcome, Miku Hatsune," he replies, "It seems you have my homeroom."

Lily laughs at the coincidence as I smile embarrassingly.

"Since when did you become a homeroom teacher for freshman, Mr. Woodchick?" the blonde asks.

"Since I got tired of seniors, you especially."

"Well, don't I feel special," Lily replies with a smirk.

Mr. Woodchick sighs before handing over my schedule and steps aside as he beckons for me to enter. I hesitate as I notice the classroom is awfully quiet for a homeroom session. Usually, these things erupt with chatter as the teacher patiently awaits the bell to dismiss them.

"C'mon, pigtails," Lily chuckles, "They stare because they have nothing else to do."

I can't help but smile as I feel some tension wear off. I know it's stupid to feel as nervous as I am now but I've never been to a school fresh without some familiar faces to see. In fact, the only time I remember feeling this way was on my first day in kindergarten.

I nod at the blonde whose smirk has morphed into a gentle and understanding smile. It's rather strange how we've bumped heads so early in our introductions, in fact, I've actually physically harmed Lily yet she's standing before me smiling like it never happened.

"Lily," Mr. Woodchick grumbles, "LEAVE."

The blonde winks at me before walking past me and down the nearest stairway. Despite the earlier tension, I can't help but miss her already. Of course, I don't let it show but the fact that I'm watching her until her back disappears down the corridor is making it obvious. In fact, it isn't until Mr. Woodchick clears his throat that I finally pay attention to him.

"I'll let your tardiness slide," he says, "And not because you're new."

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion as I look up at him.

"I blame Lily on that," he huffs, "That girl, I swear,"

Mr. Woodchick shakes his head in disapproval as he leads me into the classroom. Just as I cross the threshold, the inevitable is upon me.

Staring faces.

Oh boy.

I let my eyes wander at the seated students who can't help but observe or simply stare as I make my way to the closest empty seat beside me.

"Ms. Hastune, just take any empty seat" Mr. Woodchick says as he begins to shuffle through some stacked papers on his desk, "You and the class can just chat away until the bell rings."

As soon Mr. Woodchick sits, the class resumes to talking amongst themselves. Not all of them are loud; in fact, some are occupied with reading while some try to sneak in a few minutes of sleep. I begin to fiddle with the strap of my handbag as I let my eyes roam around the interior of the classroom. It isn't until I let out a long sigh that a classmate finally speaks to me.

"What was that about?"

The question is so straight forward and it takes about a few seconds for me to realize it was directed to me. I blink at the short-haired blonde eyeing me as her yellow-brown eyes glint with intense curiosity.

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

She rolls her eyes which totally catches me off guard.

"Outside," she adds, "Lily Masuda was at it again, I assume."

"Yeah, that hot senior girl!"

I almost jump when the boy sitting in front me turns at a 180 degree angle to shout in my face. Strangely enough, he has the same eyes as the girl beside me. There is no mistake that these two are related. Despite the distinct contrast in their current expressions, they share everything from their small noses to hair color. In fact, even their outfits are similar as they each clad a white and black collared shirt.

"Len, keep it down!" the blonde girl hisses.

"Well, she is," Len adds in a cheeky smile, "I mean not as hot as Luka but still."

"Nah, man," a boy with silver hair sitting beside Len speaks up, "Luka, I mean her jugs, man."

Len chuckles as the boy next to him cups his hands in front of his chest and pretends to squeeze an imaginary set of boobs.

"Piko, gross," the blonde girl sticks her tongue out in disgust.

"How many times do I have to say it," Piko groans, "Its Utatane! Call me Utatane!"

"Utatane is your last name, moron,"

"Better than Piko," he adds, "I have a dog's name, this sucks!"

The little quarrel among the trio lightens the mood but I still find myself staring intently at them. In fact, I feel the need to chuckle at it but my nerves are really getting the best of me right now.

"You can ignore those two," the blonde girl says, "I'm Rin, that's my brother and his friend."

I smile and extend my hand toward her.

"I'm Miku," I reply, "Nice to meet you."

Rin takes a moment to just stare at my offered hand but before I embarrassingly pull back, she takes it and handshakes.

"Well, Miku," Rin replies, "Now that we've been formally acquainted, mind telling me what that commotion was all about?"

I shrug before responding.

"It was really nothing," I say, "Just the teacher scolding Lily."

I'm curious to know why this sort of information is so important to this girl.

"Do you know Lily?" I ask.

Len laughs.

"Oh, she wishes," he adds, "Rin has some girl crush on her."

Before the blonde boy's laugh can extend any longer, a hard pencil suddenly whacks him in the head, shutting him up instantly. Rin shoots daggers at her brother before softening them for me.

"Ignore him," she grumbles, "No, I'm just curious to know since the whole class couldn't shut up about her a while ago."

"That's not all she's curious about," Len mutters.

"Okay that's it," Rin snaps, "Should I tell everyone about that dream you had?"

"Go ahead," Len counters, "I'm not ashamed to admit Lily and Luka are the reasons my dreams cause heavy crushing waves of wetness to overflow my pants."

"Dude, remember the one you had of a dream of Luka re-enacting that pool scene from Fast Times at Ridgemont High?" Piko adds between snickers, "Wet bikini and Moving Stereo!"

The two boy's high-five as a frustrated Rin face palms at the interaction. That Piko guy is totally high, I can tell. As for Len, well he's just as horny as any adolescent boy.

"Sorry," I say, "I'm new here so anything you want to ask regarding Lily, don't bother."

Rin nods as she continues to eye me curiously.

"Yeah, I don't remember seeing you here last semester," she adds with a smile, "Teal hair certainly stands out to me."

I blush at the comment and clear my throat before responding.

"T-thanks," I reply, "I like your hair too."

Rin laughs at the obvious awkwardness in my voice.

"Don't say that," she says gesturing to her brother, "That means you like his too."

I turn to Len who seems so engaged in whatever he and Piko are discussing. They're looking at some pictures through Len's smartphone. The familiar blue and white website catches my eye and suddenly, a photo of a familiar pink-haired woman appears on the screen. They're snooping on Luka's Instagram and I can't help my curiosity as I tilt my head to get a better view.

"Something wrong?"

I jump at Rin's voice as I notice I've practically leaned against her to look over Len's shoulder. I instantly slump back onto my seat, attempting a casual smile as I respond to Rin.

"No, I just….um," I stutter, "Nothing."

Rin arches an eyebrow and looks over, noticing what the boys are so inappropriately commenting on.

"Damn," Len whispers, "I would do things I wouldn't even do to a farm animal."

I honestly don't know what overcame me at the moment but the second Len finished that sentence, I couldn't help but smack him upside the head. The blonde boy yelped in pain as he turned around in his seat to face Rin.

"What the hell!" he shrieks, "That was way too hard!"

To my surprise, Rin simply smiles in response, arching an eyebrow as her eyes shift between me and Len. Rubbing the back of his neck, Len scowls and resumes his attention to his phone, completely unaware that it was I that smacked his dirty-minded head.

Despite my seemingly innocent demeanor, I am panicking internally as I realize I've lashed out of nowhere for no complete reason. I mean, I like Luka. In fact, I'm crushing hardcore. Just thinking about our first encounter is causing my heart to beat rapidly. Sadly, I'm beginning to think that's going to be our only encounter. I'm bummed out about how I never told her my name. I'm pissed Lily had to go in and ruin it but, above all, I'm determined I will redeem myself. Before I let myself imagine many possible scenarios, I'm interrupted by the sound of Rin's voice.

"Something throw you off?" Rin quips.

She's glowing with a smile for some odd reason. I admit, it's a bit strange but it's starting to weird me out. In fact, she kind of reminds of Lily if she were any younger. Of course, Lily's eyes are lighter and a majestic steel blue while Rin's are a vibrant golden honey color. Then there's that similar smirk which Rin is pulling off with ease before me.

I'm taken back as Rin continues to observe me with an amused expression. I feel like she can sense my interest in Luka, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She's been checking me out since the moment she asked me that random question. Before I even bother to answer, Rin speaks up.

"I take it Len said something to offend you," she adds, "He doesn't think before he speaks, in fact, I don't even think he can process thoughts anyway."

We both glance at her brother who seems arguing with Piko. Probably over a 'Who's Hotter?'' contest.

"Not really," I sigh, "It just came out of nowhere."

Rin nods.

"Well," she adds, "Whatever reason, I can totally understand."

I chuckle as a pleasant smile graces Rin's soft girlish features.

"Do you need help getting around?" the blonde asks.

It catches me off guard but I manage to smile in an instant as a response.

"Actually," I smile, "I kind of had a tour before the first day so I'm sure I can find my way around."

Rin nods and eyes the yellow form in front of me.

"Can I see?" she asks.

I shift my eyes between my schedule and the blonde before handing her the requested form. Rin takes it gently with a smile and just as I watch her scan through the form, her mouth twitches and she lets out a chuckle.

"Lucky for you," she adds, "We both got Arts and Crafts together."

Arts and what?

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. It sounds familiar but for some odd reason I don't know why.

"That's pretty random," I say, "I don't mind though, it's better than Drawing 101."

Rin chuckles as she continues to inspect my schedule with amusement evident on her features.

"Oh believe me," she adds as she sets her honey colored eyes on me, "it's much better, it's over run with Otaku at this school. Don't get me wrong some of them are amazing with art but they go crazy with the likes of you."

I let out an uneasy laugh.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," I add, "but I hope I never find out."

"Oh, you will," Rin adds with a sly smile, "Face it, you're cute, petite, and extremely-

I didn't get to hear the last part of Rin's strangely complimenting sentence because the second her eyes went back to scanning my form she let out an abrupt

"What the fuck?"

For some reason, Rin grows quiet as she shifts her eyes between me and the paper in her hand.

"Makes sense now," she laughs, "Of course you know Luka."

I am beyond confused and before I can inquire, Rin assumes something I never thought of ever becoming.

"You're a cheerleader."

"What?" I respond with a quick snatch of my schedule. I inspect the form and to my surprise I see a 'GYM:VKLCHR' set as my 6th period.

"The hell is this shit?!" I panic, "I never even tried out!"

Before I have to time to further manifest my feelings with a rant of today's unfortunate events, the bell rings and the sound of even more clatter and shifting bodies commence. I don't even move out of my seat. I just stare at the printed letters of a crappy mistake evident on my schedule. I admit, I may be overreacting, but I am in not in the mood to be met with such stereotypical bullcaca.

"Ugh!" I groan, "I really don't need to deal with them!"

"With what?" Rin chuckles, "Cheerleaders? They're not that bad. Just meet up with your counselor or whatever and have them fix it."

"Not that bad?" I sarcastically add, "I had to deal with the likes of Meiko and let me tell you, it's hard to believe this isn't a 90's movie in action when the cheerleaders are as mean as…..well I only met like three of them and so far Meiko is just plain bitchy."

"Well, that's strange," Rin adds, "She said 'excuse me' to me this morning."

I am in no mood to be discussing miracles but Rin's nonchalant response gets the best of me.

"Well," I stutter, "Whatever, it still doesn't make sense, I mean just because her boyfriend or ex or whatever switched papers doesn't give her excuse to go Godzilla on me."

Suddenly, Rin is laughing as she beckons me to follow her out of the emptying classroom. With a huff, I follow her at her side as soon as I gather my things.

"Well, no shit," she says between snickers, "You don't need to be friends with her in order to notice her unreasonable jealousy."

As soon as we both exit out of the classroom and into the crowded hallways, Rin laughter has died out and she lets out a sigh.

"Just stay out her way," she adds, "I mean, one more semester and the seniors are gone."

The revelation calms me and as a result, I can't help but let a big smile stretch my lips.

"Oh my god!" I shout, "You're right, ugh, I am such an idiot to over-exaggerate this."

"I must add though," Rin smiles, "My best advice is to stay away from Luka, she's best friend with the psycho."

My spirits go down to shit once again and I can' help but gape at an amused Rin.

"Oh, fuck that," I add with sudden confidence, "I am not THAT scared of her."

Rin's laughing even more now as curious passing students eye the blonde. She's laughing so hard now, I'm sure Mr. Woodchick will rear his big head and screech with his nasally voice

"Get to class you two!"

My prediction is correct as Rin and I both jump and scurry off through the hallway.

"Well, at the moment, forget that," Rin chuckles, "What's your first class?"

"Algebra 2B," I answer, "It's really not that big of a deal."

"I didn't say it was," Rin cheekily counters.

"Well, Meiko certainly thought so," I add.

"Okay," the blonde sighs, "Thou shall not waste breath on the bitchy."

"Sorry," I mumble as we both pass by some hollering students.

"Don't apologize," Rin smiles, "Believe me, I had to learn that the hard way."

I turn my head to Rin who's evident with nostalgia consuming her mind. Her eyebrow twitches and her eyes narrow as she looks on ahead.

"I had a bully in middle school and unfortunately enough, she attends here."

"Oh," I frown, "That must suck."

"Please," Rin adds, "Not as much as her."

I bite my lip as I prevent myself from laughing at Rin's unpleasant comment. Unfortunately, a snort accidentally rips out of me and causes her to turn. The blonde smiles cheekily.

"Trust me," she adds, "If you met her, you would understand."

"I hope I don't," I laugh, "and I'm sure I won't, I mean I just got here."

Suddenly, Rin groans and abruptly stops me from taking another step.

"I just HAD to jinx myself," she sighs as she eyes someone from across the hallway.

I arch an eyebrow as I notice Rin death glaring whoever is unlucky to piss off the petite blonde. Suddenly, just when I turn my head I am met with the presence of the last person I was willing to meet today.

My cousin.

Neru Akita.

Now, normally I respond to the sight of my cousin with a great amount of tolerance. In fact, the only bitchy thing she really does is her uncontrollable symptoms of CBF, also known as Chronic Bitch Face. Yet, what causes my blood to boil at the very moment isn't JUST my cousin. It's the situation I find her in. The person she's so enthralled and animatedly speaking to like an over-zealous fangirl is causing a green-eyed monster to stir inside of me.

"Luka," I whisper.

I can feel Rin's eyes curiously watch me. It seems her discomfort has been replaced with intense interest. It's very hard to focus on Neru when Luka's backside is in clear view. God, she really has everything. Distinct coral-colored tresses cascade over her cheer crop top, ending just past the arch of her back. Following that, her dimples of Venus and pert rear are causing drool to almost slip out of the corner of my mouth. I'm even biting my lip as my eyes trail at her obvious tall stature. And just when she turns so she can face my cousin from the side, I notice the side crease of her abdominals complimenting her straight and elegant posture.

Dear god.

I can't believe I'm ravishing her with my eyes. This is eye-fucking at its most extreme and I won't be surprised if anyone notices. And just when I panic and try to calm myself down, the situation worsens.

Neru Akita is playing with her hair as she continues to lovingly stare at Luka who seems so calm and humble. I'm praying she just admires the pink haired goddess but something tells me otherwise. I'm gaping as I notice Neru is so openly comfortable with Luka and just as I tilt my head to observe them even more, a familiar voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What are we looking at?" Lily asks, "Cuz' if its Luka's obvious hotness in that tight cheer uniform, I'll bring the popcorn."

I do a double-take as I realize Lily is standing between me and an unusual nervous Rin.

"What the hell?!" I shout, "When did you get here?"

Lily raises her hands in mock surrender as a cheeky smile graces upon her lips.

"Hey, hey," she insists, "Just doing my job."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Oh, you said no such thing, pigtails," the tall blonde remarks, "Besides, it's my responsibility to get you to class so I'm-

"Yes! I know, get me to class, ugh," I groan, "It's not like you HAVE TO."

"Oh, but I want to," Lily winks.

"Oh my god."

Both Lily and I turn to the unexpected awe in Rin's voice.

"This is kind of cute," Rin uncharacteristically states as she shifts her honey eyes between me and Lily.

"Anything involved with this girl turns into cute," Lily chuckles, "but don't hang out too much with me, I like to keep myself rated R for too much sex appeal."

Lily's cocky remark causes me to roll my eyes.

"That doesn't even make sense," I sneer.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Lily shrugs, "I'm beautiful."

Rin simply laughs as she continues to fidget around the newfound presence of Lily Masuda before her. That reminds me, why is the blonde petite so nervous around Lily anyway? She's as immature as a fourteen year old boy, after all.

"So who's this?" Lily asks as she eyes the short blonde beside her.

Rin stutters before responding and I can't help but find her adorable as she straightens up her posture.

"I'm Rin Kagamine," she says, "I was actually about to help Miku on her way to class."

"But I said its fine," I smile, "There's no need to, really."

Rin nods with doubt glinting in her honey colored eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asks, "I couldn't help but notice you death glaring Neru Akita across from us, I just thought it would be much more comfortable if I accompanied you."

Shit, she noticed. Well, better that than the intense eye-fucking with Luka's body.

"And you were checking out Luka while you were at it."

Well, fuck me.

My face intensifies with a flush of crimson. My ears are hot like lava spewing out of a volcano and Lily's sudden eruption of laughter isn't helping the situation.

"Oh man!" she gasps, "You are so gay."

Out of instinct, my elbow meets the middle of Lily's gut and the tall blonde bends forward, clutching her stomach in pain. Lily manages to let a few snickers slip from her mouth and despite the obvious pain she's trying to bear, she pulls off her usual smirk which even surprises me.

"Oh my god!" Rin cries, "Are you okay?"

I'm not surprised Rin has concern over Lily's state. The girl seems to strangely admire the tall blonde like some idol. I roll my eyes as Lily's straightens her back and sighs. I can tell she's debating on another cheeky response but before she can open that toilet bowel also known as her mouth, the sight before me causes my previous emotions to rise.

Luka and Neru are walking toward us and actively engaged in a conversation. Well, Neru is. Luka is simply nodding along with her and just as she flips her hair, I hold my breath to admire the flowing tresses falling over her shoulder. At my current view, the window is allowing beams of sun to highlight the edges of her complimenting figure. Her long pink hair is shining brightly with volume with layers of hair bouncing at the ends. And before I give in to another intense observation of her magnificent presence, her eyes meet mine. Turquoise orbs pierce my green eyes and it doesn't take long before she looks away. The sudden action causes a sting of pain to pierce within the depths of my gut. I swear I felt a tug at my heart almost as if something in my stomach is clutching it and trying to drag it down into the acid that churns inside me. I'm surprised my heart hasn't dropped out of my butt because it's excruciatingly difficult to tell if there's a hollow spot in my chest now. Either that or my heart stopped beating.

I tear my eyes from her before allowing any more pain and, suddenly, I am met with the cold hazel eyes of my cousin. She's notices me, I am definitely sure of that but just as her eyes shift between me and the company beside me, her face morphs into an expression of confusion. It almost feels like everything has stopped once I'm aware of the closing gap between Luka and me. Her footsteps are audible through the constant chattering in the hallway. Just as I'm aware of the goddess walking past me, I notice familiar strands of pink hair flow by me. I can smell perfume, the kind I rub off from a fashion magazine, most likely from Neru but a strong vanilla scent overcomes the aroma. The source is the beautiful girl just beside me. My mouth gapes in awe at proximity between us. I could only make out her side view but I can already tell that her complexion is perfect. Her eyes are set ahead and something nags at me to say anything. Her body is close enough for me to touch and I swear I felt some strands of her hair tickle my face.

Unfortunately, the illusion disappears all too quickly and I find myself looking down at my feet. Despite the obvious clatter and moving students surrounding me, it feels like I'm alone in the middle of an empty hallway. I bite my lip as an unusual burst of anger begins to boil within me. Who would have thought that Luka was friends with the girl I've despised since birth. Not to mention that my own cousin didn't bother to even say hi. Not that I care, in fact, I'm more disturbed by the fact that Luka just ignored me.

How strange yet it makes so much sense.

Suddenly, I hear Lily scoff and my ears pert at the abrupt laughter emitting from her.

"Bitch, could at least said 'excuse me'."

A dry laugh surprisingly erupts from me as a response and it catches both Rin and Lily off guard.

I turn to the petite blonde whose annoyed expression is totally understandable.

"Ugh," she groans, "I hate that Neru Akita."

"I was referring to Luka but yeah, her too." Lily chuckles.

"Tell me about it," I add, "I grew up with her.

Both Lily and Rin stare at me in confusion.

"I'm glad you can't tell right away," I explain, "Neru is my cousin."

* * *

><p>OH SNAP. DIDNT SEE IT THAT COMING. IDK WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT BUT STILL YOU DECIDE lol anyway, thanks for reading :) And review if you like. It would most be appreciated lol<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Cheers and Jeers

**A/N: **Oh yeah, I updated within a week! ;D In special celebration of Anime Con, I am happy to present to you with the latest chapter of Fast Times Vokal Lloyd High :) I'm also happy to announce that this is the longest chapter I've posted so far. HEADS UP: There is some INTENSE material in this chapter. I won't spoil the details but there is a heap of LukaxMiku in this.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Growing up, I had the pleasure of befriending Miki Furukawa. It was my first day in kindergarten and while other children were busy complimenting each other on their super-size crayon boxes, I couldn't help but notice the distinct auburn eyes staring at me from across my table. Back then, my timid nature was an absolute burden to come by. I couldn't even lock eyes with anyone without having the urge to run away. In fact, many kids perceived me as rude for never responding to them. I wasn't surprised to find myself with little friends. By middle school, I really only had one but I must say, I would trade in a million just for her.<p>

Miki approached me with a toothy grin and gleaming reddish-brown eyes. The first thing I learned about her was that she never took no for an answer. She was beyond persistent and our friendship blossomed because of that fascinating trait of hers. My mother always told me that friendships were effortless but I never took the time out of my day to acknowledge the other children. In fact, even when it seemed natural, I always ruined it anyway. Either through too much staring or word vomit, I eventually disturbed anyone wanting to be my friend. Lucky for me, Miki was intent on becoming somebody to me.

She simply just smiled at me without a word. I, as expected, began to fidget around under her gaze and almost knocked out some girl's pencil just by trying to avoid eye contact. And that moment caused a significant memory to imprint in my mind.

The little girl I accidentally stumbled was annoyed and her dramatic huff even caused the children at our table to hesitate. I think her name was Suki or Saka, I'm not too sure but I remember the fear she penetrated in me. What followed her annoyed expression was a set of unintelligible remarks. Being called a 'poopyface' isn't as bad as it seems now but when you're five years old, it hurts. What really made my eyes almost brim with tears was when she called me a 'smelly fart sniffer'. All the children erupted with laughter at that response. Fortunately for me, those children didn't get to see me cry because Miki Furukawa stepped in.

I will forever remember every so-called insult of that scene.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey! Watch it!" Miki hollered.

"Shut up, butthead!"

"Farty McSmarty!"

"Tinklelover!"

"Big headed poop lover!"

"You eat poop for breakfast!"

"You lick your toes when they're sweaty!"

"Chicken butt!"

"Chicken SHIT!"

And that's when everyone gasped and Miki was sent to the corner, along with a phone call to her parents.

*End of flashback*

Miki never got in trouble until that day. She was quite popular and many girls and boys were charmed by her intense auburn eyes and long ginger locks. We were very much similar but while Miki pulled a bright grin with ease, I couldn't twitch my mouth into a smile without it looking awkward. We were complete opposites. After defending me from the students, I was more than content with Miki approaching me. In fact, I didn't have the urge to run away or avert eye contact. It was strangely amazing how I warmed up to her in an instant. I believe it was the first time I smiled enough for my teeth to show. After that, many moments containing the same results followed.

I just wish right now was one of those moments.

My spirits need some lifting at my current state. It's been five minutes since I've sat into my first period and the teacher is going on about the importance of this semester regarding Mathematical Analysis. I have no comment, no expression; I'm just simply staring at him as he eyes me for a couple seconds. I'm so tempted to pull out my phone and text Miki but I'm sure she'll scold me for interrupting precious time. Academics are very important to us. We all need a plan B and journalism isn't my only priority right now.

"Ms. Hastune, is it?"

My ears pert as I notice the teacher has called on me.

"Yes," I answer in a blank tone.

Mr. Whats-his-face looks taken back and arches an eyebrow at my sudden monotone response.

"I take it you are very much aware of what I'm talking about," he says, "How far did you get in your last semester?"

I sigh as I feel curious eyes waiting for me to respond. By now, I'm used to it. I am the new kid after all.

"Mostly systems of equations, inequalities, and functions," I answer, "Last thing I remember is imaginary and complex numbers."

I honestly don't remember much except rational expressions but I take that it's good enough to let Mr. Whats-his-face have enough assurance with me.

"Well, that's great," he adds with a smile, "We're actually picking up on imaginary and complex numbers so this is great, actually."

I nod even though I internally can give less of a shit.

"My name is Mr. Takamishi," he says, "And don't hesitate to ask questions."

I nod again as Mr. Takamishi continues to lecture the class with his previous subject. Just hearing 'next fall' and 'calculus' in the same sentence is giving me a headache.

By the time my first period ended, I'm relieved to finally have the opportunity to walk myself to my next class. I'll be lucky to avoid Lily but I've accepted it by now that the blonde would show up without my consent anyway. It's been less than three hours and she's already boasting that I've grew on her. Rin certainly finds us amusing to watch but somewhere in those honey colored eyes, I can sense some envy toward me. I'm sure Rin would love to take my place and be followed by Lily. In fact, I wouldn't mind at all.

The two blondes don't think much of my relation with Neru Akita. Rin was just relieved to see that I'm not as 'evil' as her. Lily, on the other hand, just had to bring up some inappropriate comments. She compared us rather than pointed out the distinct differences. For example, my ass had a lot to do with it. Despite actually being fond of the idea that I'm curvier than my cousin, I'm not so pleased with the fact the Lily checked me out long enough to have a body analysis between us. Speaking of Lily, the blonde is leaving out a big chunk of her explanation regarding Luka. It's so surreal how Luka practically did a 180. She seemed so nice when we first met and then she just brushes past me like she never shared her incredible and mesmerizing laughter with me. It's strange but the vivid memory of our first encounter seemed like it occurred just seconds ago. I guess people really aren't what they seem. I shouldn't think so highly of Luka anyway but it's going to be hard when I harbor an intense crush on her.

I just wish I knew more about her before I judged.

Before I let myself dwell on any more thoughts on the goddess, the constant sound of my phone vibrating in my bag startles me. I fumble with my bag and rummage through the stacks of random papers and books disheveled within. Before I get a hold of my light blue covered iPhone, I feel a gentle bump and quickly turn my head. My first assumption is Lily but to my surprise, I'm looking straight ahead at familiar hazel eyes.

"What are YOU doing here?" Neru Akita scoffs.

"I'm a student, duh," I quip, "Nice to see you too."

"Ew, shut up."

I roll my eyes at the annoying valley girl tone my cousin seems to proudly pull off.

"So are your parents still encouraging you to be my best friend?" Neru smirks, "I take it that this is another one of their tactics."

"There is no 'tactic', Neru!" I snap, "My parents would rather let me be best friends with a crackhead than you."

In reality, of course I would rather be friends with a bitch than a drug addict but Neru's presence always brought the worst in me. She's unaffected by my comment and simply arches her eyebrow with an amused smile stretching her pouty lips.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't say hi to you right away." She responds.

"Well, I'm not surprised," I add, "You did see me but, of course, you ignored me."

"I didn't ignore you," the blonde says, "I just simply disregarded your presence to catch up with a friend."

The way Neru states 'friend' contains a cocky vibe. I can tell she's just waiting for me to comment on the fact that she's hanging out with a babe like Luka. I care of course, but not for the reasons she assumes.

"Oh, so you DO have friends," I quip, "Next time tell your 'friend' to say excuse me when she rudely cuts in between me and my friend."

I'm playing dumb, I am fully aware of Luka but I'm not going to give Neru the sense of satisfaction.

"You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway like a dumbass then," my cousin deadpans.

"There is something called 'GO AROUND'"

"There's something called 'MOVE BITCH'"

"YOU MOVE!"

"GO AROUND!"

I'm fuming with clenched teeth at Neru's smartass remark. I'm so close to slapping her, my hand is practically shaking with need. Of course, I have self-control when it comes to physically reacting but I can't say the same for my verbal actions.

"Why you gotta be so rude?!"

"Oh, you GOT to be kidding me," Neru laughs, "Imma piss you off anyway."

"I said that WAY before that damn song."

Before Neru can open her mouth to respond with a usual rude remark, I'm fortunate enough to be interrupted by the warning bell and reminded to go to class. I don't bother to say bye or look back after storming off from Neru. I hear the blonde chuckle and holler with a snotty

"See ya', wouldn't wanna be ya'!"

Of course, I ignore her but not without countless thoughts of slapping that pretty little face of hers. At least I'm secure enough to admit she's pretty; then again, we _are_ related.

To my luck, my English class was in the same building as my last class. All I had to do was take the stairs and make a right turn. Before entering the door, a sight before me catches my eye and I notice Luka is standing beside her locker with a group of friends. Standing by the end of the hallway, a distinct group of girls, sporting their cheerleader uniforms with school colors titanium white and ultramarine blue are in the midst of laughing about god knows what. Luka is rummaging through her locker with a bored expression and I have a clear view of her while her friends chat behind. Part of me would love to go up to her while the smart part of my brain is encouraging me to just ignore her and go to class. I find myself staring at her with a pained expression as I stand beside the entrance of my classroom.

Just after pulling out a textbook, Luka glances at my direction and suddenly, her eyes shoot up at me.

My breath hitches at the eyes that lock onto mine and I find myself frozen by the piercing stare of warm turquoise orbs. I don't know what to think of it but Luka seems to be battling with some inner thoughts as she glances at her locker and back at me. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to ignore me again, I assume she's just embarrassed by what Lily pulled off. After that forced kiss between the two, even I feel a little embarrassed. The sound of her locker slamming closed causes me to jump yet my eyes stay on her. Strangely enough, she continues to observe me even after her friends are leaving. I hear one of them holler out to her but she doesn't budge. Instead she calls back with a quick 'Be there' and resumes with our unusual yet fascinating staring contest. Suddenly, she begins to walk toward me and my heart begins to race even more.

My first thought is that she's simply going to brush past me but then the weirdest thing occurs. Luka stops and stands before me, smiling before she excuses herself and enters the entrance of my classroom. I am dumbfounded as confusion begins to baffle my mind. There's no way Luka attends the same class as me but just the possibility of it causes me to become as giddy as a fangirl. A million thoughts scatter throughout my brain, mainly ones making sense of the unexpected turn of events.

Luka is clearly a senior so why would she attend a freshman English course? Maybe she forgot something in there during the last class? Most importantly, she actually acknowledged my existence this time so that must be good, right? I am actually a bit scared if Luka IS my classmate. Oh god no, she is not that dumb, I'm sure of it. Is she's trying to catch up though? That's a bad thing anyway.

The sound of the bell disrupts my thoughts but I remain stoic as I follow the passing students following Luka's entrance. As soon as I cross the threshold, I search for Luka who I find speaking to the teacher. She has a gentle smile gracing her features as the older man actively speaks to her. He seems excited for some reason while Luka simply just nods along with whatever he's saying. As soon as I sit in random seat in front of the classroom, I notice some students eyeing the same scene as me. I hear some snickering from a group of boys who seem to be checking out the pink-haired beauty like some piece of meat. That reminds me, whoever designed the cheerleader uniforms at this school should get punched in the face. I'm guilty of drooling over Luka's complimented assets but this is actually bullshit. With that in mind, I can't help but look back at my schedule, eyeballing the mistake of 'GYM:VKLCHR' as my sixth period.

I groan at the reminder and set my head on the table, totally disregarding Luka's presence for a moment before I hear the teacher clear his throat. My head shoots up at the sound of his voice and from the corner of my eye, I notice Luka taking a seat at the side of the room. She's scanning through her phone with her legs crossed; her books are piled on the desk beside her. Suddenly, her eyes look up as if on cue and she locks onto me. Only this time, her lips quirk into a smile and her eyes soften. I am completely aware that I'm staring at her like an idiot but what's even more embarrassing is that I've decided to sit in the front where it's more than obvious that I'm ignoring my teacher. What's worse is that I notice an empty seat rows away; perfectly set next to Luka. I have the sudden urge to grab my things and take it but I'm sure the teacher would find it annoying that I disrupted his introduction. I bite my lip as I force my attention to the sight before me. Lucky for me, I'm met with the teacher's back as he writes onto the white board. I read a big and neat 'Mr. Marcus' and nod as I resume my attention to his voice. Suddenly, the sound of quiet shifting and snickering causes me to peek at my side. My curiosity seems to be common with the majority of the class because everyone seems to be sneaking a glance behind them. I glance at Luka but she's currently scanning through a book. Suddenly, a boy comes into view and her eyes shoot up at him. I immediately take note of the boy's side-swept red hair as he sneaks his way into the seat beside her. He's grinning at her and Luka hesitates with an awkward smile. She shifts her eyes between the boy and the teacher, almost as if she's expecting him to get in trouble. Unfortunately, Mr. Marcus is oblivious as he resumes his attention on the board.

Something in me snaps and I am immediately reminded of the moment I smacked Len for his inappropriate comment about Luka. I am so annoyed right now that I'm shutting out Mr. Marcus's voice and focusing my hearing on whatever the little pervert next to my crush is saying. By the looks of it, he's hitting on her. Luka is ignoring him but as soon as the little creep shifts his seat to get closer, the creaking of his chair causes Mr. Marcus to turn his attention to the side of the room. To my relief, he finally notices Luka's uncomfortable state.

"We are lucky enough to have a T.A this semester," he adds with a smile, "Miss. Luka Megurine, please stand up."

Even though it is perfectly safe to set my attention on my crush, I can't help but stare at the board with a shocked expression. Anyone, and I mean ANYONE, knows what a Megurine is. It's a super car, it's luxurious, and it's hella expensive. Maserati, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Bugatti, Megurine, each of them are one of the world's most renowned luxury sports car manufacturers. Now, it may be a coincidence but the fact that Luka was driving a super car named after her last name makes it hard not to assume that she's associated with the term 'heiress'. She's beautiful, elegant, desirable, rich, and oh my god she MUST be the heiress of Megurine Motors.

I don't even catch on to whatever Mr. Marcus is saying because I'm too busy gaping at the board. Normally, information regarding a person's social status doesn't baffle me but the fact that I'm crushing hardcore on Luka makes the situation even more intimidating. I mean, I knew she was rich the minute I saw her. It's impossible not to when you see someone driving a 'grand tourer'. Just adding everything else about her from her beauty to those sultry glowing eyes to that curvy slender body is making me hyperventilate.

"Ms. Megurine took my class two years ago," Mr. Marcus says, "A.P English was it?"

"How could I forget," Luka adds, "especially with the grade I received."

The last part of Luka's sentence seemed to contain an awkward amount of discomfort. Her forced smile makes it all the more obvious as Mr. Marcus laughs rather hard at the comment.

"Oh, you were SO close to an A," Mr. Marcus snickers, "SO CLOSE."

Luka laughs but it's so forced that I'm biting my lip from laughing at the evident dislike she contains for our teacher.

"If I am not available to help, you can always ask Luka for assistance."

"Oh, I will," the boy next to her hollers, causing some of the students to snicker. Fortunately, Mr. Marcus notices the inappropriateness of his remark and calls him on it.

"What's your name?"

The boy straightens in his seat.

"Hibiki," he answers quite cockily.

I grimace at his unusual confidence. We're all freshman here and its common sense most of us have no chance with dating a hot senior, let alone Luka Megurine.

"Well, nice to meet you, Hibiki," Mr. Marcus adds, "Why don't you grace your lovely confidence here in the front row?

Hibiki almost panics but he manages to respond with a clear

"No, thank you."

Mr. Marcus doesn't allow it and suddenly, he turns his attention to me.

"Anyone sitting in the front row is already on good terms with me."

I smile nervously as I notice his intense blue eyes focused on my fidgeting state.

"Would you like to switch with Hibiki?"

The question catches me off guard. Of course, I would LOVE to but I don't show it. I'm sure Luka would be freaked out if I voluntarily suggested it.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean I-

"The presence of a rowdy immature boy is in no comparison to a dashing and adorable obedient pupil, don't you agree, Luka?"

The sudden sound of Luka's giggle causes me to fluster even more.

"I would love that, actually."

She could have just nodded or politely insist that Hibiki is no problem (Which I highly doubt she would do) but NO, she more than agreed with Mr. Marcus's suggestion.

Luka wants me…to sit near her, of course.

The thought alone is good enough to get me tingly with raging hormones. My hands shake as I pick up my things and stand up from my seat. I hear Hibiki groan as he follows my actions and the class laughs at his evident immaturity. As Mr. Marcus proceeds to explain the syllabus of the class, I make my way to the seat I regrettably missed. Despite the glee I feel, it is quick to turn into a set of mixed emotions as I realize Luka is watching me. I avert my eyes from her as I set my things and sit at my new desk. I look up at Luka and my blush intensifies as I notice a gentle and alluring smile directed toward me. My mouth twitches as I struggle to smile back but my nerves get the best of me and all I manage is an awkward pursing of my lips. Suddenly, a muffled giggle causes my attention on the pink-haired beauty again and I find myself fidgeting even more. She's clearly laughing at my awkward state and I can feel heat crawling up to my ears as a result.

Suddenly, I jump at the sound of a hushed voice.

"Hi."

I almost choke at the fact that Luka just spoke to me. Her whisper sounds so sultry yet innocent that I'm baffled on how to respond. In fact, I don't know whether to simply say hi back or wink at her. The latter takes some balls but unfortunately I don't have them at the moment. So I squeak a pathetic hi comparable to the sound of a chipmunk. Luka nods with a smile and centers her attention on her book, all the while stealing of few glances here and there as the class proceeds. It's hard as it is to pay attention in class when your crush is sitting next to you but it's excruciatingly difficult when they keep looking at you every minute or so. In fact, I'm tempted to have a staring contest to knock some empathy in her. The idea sounds crazy but at this point, I really need her to stop flustering me. I take a deep breath before directing my eyes toward her. To my luck, she seems so engrossed with reading that it seems that she's forgotten I'm even there. In some strange way, I'm actually relieved that I will endure the rest of the class in peace. Unfortunately, before I can even tear my eyes away from her, Luka looks up and my intention begins.

A staring match ensues between me and the beauty. She doesn't even flinch when I've set my green eyes on her. In fact, she continues to gaze at me in a surprisingly relaxed state. My favorite shades of blue and green fuse into bottomless pools of turquoise. All I see is her an only her. I bite my lip as the seconds intensify the tension between us. I'm so tempted to look away but I stand ground as her eyes continue to gaze warmly into mine. By the second minute of this awkward yet fascinating situation, the biting at my lip has intensified and I feel a hot rush of warmth overcome my body. I'm practically chewing at the soft flesh caught between my teeth. Suddenly, I hear Luka's breathing hitch and my eyes widen at the sight.

Holy shit on a saltine.

This isn't a staring contest anymore. It full out synchronized eye-fucking. The realization is confirmed as soon as Luka mimics my previous action. Once her upper teeth have taken her full bottom lip captive, I feel heat boiling at the pit of my stomach. To make matters worse, I feel a strange rush down my center which almost causes me to whimper from a hot and wet sensation. Embarrassingly enough, a pulsing commences down there. My eyes can't get any wider than they are now as it dawns to me what just happened.

I just wet myself.

Forget this. She wins. I can care less. Luka just eye fucked me into wetting my pants.

Despite the panic evident through my eyes, Luka doesn't fail to break eye contact. She continues to stare hard at me as her eyes pierce waves of euphoria into my mind and body. The crossing of my legs does little help and as soon as I let out a soft whimper, Luka leans forward on her desk and rests her head on her hand. Her rosy full lips quirk into the most sexiest and flirtatious smirk bestowed upon me. A silent message is clear in that evident erotic nature of her smile. She is fully aware of my state. She knows what she did. And as soon as her eyes dart to my mouth, the spell breaks and I shoot up from my seat.

The loud shifting of my desk causes the entire class to turn to me. Before Mr. Marcus can inquire my sudden state, I interrupt the confused man with an embarrassing and rather loud

"I HAVE TO PEE REALLLLLLY BAD."

The entire class suddenly erupts in laughter. At this time point, nothing can be more embarrassing than the pulsing heat dampening my underwear. As soon as Mr. Marcus nods, I storm out of the classroom in record speed. The empty hallways allow for the quickening of my breath to echo off the walls and my legs are moving at a steady and fast pace. I would run if I could but the stimulation from walking is bad enough. In fact, I'm biting back a whimper just by feeling the denim of my jeans brush against my clit.

I just had to wear thin underwear today.

Overpriced Victoria Secret bullshit, I never learn do I?

To my luck, I spot the nearest bathroom at my right, just at the end of the hallway. I bolt through the door and thank the gods no one was on the other side. In fact, it seems that the restroom is empty and I couldn't be any more relieved than I am now. I hurry to the middle sink and quickly turn the handle, letting a stream of water rush out of the faucet. My breathing begins to regulate as soon as I splash a series of cold water onto my flushed face. The mixture of my rapid heart-beat along with the warmness between my legs and the prickly feeling of freezing liquid splashing across my face is foreign to me. Never have I ever felt this eruption of nerves and arousal. And what's even more amazing is that it was all because of a simple staring contest. Well, more like a hazy session of eye-fucking with the school's most beautiful girl.

By now, the pulsing between my legs has slowed and begins to fade altogether but as soon as I hear the entrance door open, a familiar feeling of panic commences within me. I don't bother to look back at the sudden intrusion. In fact, I keep my eyes at the mirror in front of me, staring intently at the glistening skin of my face.

There is only one person right now that would make things even worse or blissfully better. And it turns out the answer is standing right behind me, reflection before me.

Luka.

"Mr. Marcus told me to check up on you, are you okay?"

Her voice sounds so soft and gentle but behind that husky voice, I can sense a facade. Between the eeriness of the empty restroom and the audible drips of water trickling in the sink, I manage to respond with a simple yet meek

"Yes."

In fear of her gaze, I keep my vision on the faucet in front of me, acting as if the abnormally slow drops of water are more interesting than the beautiful girl behind me. Suddenly, the sound of Luka's feet shuffling causes me to hold my breath.

Warm arms wrap around my waist, followed by a shuddering breath at my ear.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like that."

I bite back a moan as warm full lips trace the shell of my ear. Luka nips at it and I whimper at the sudden hot sensation trickling down the pit of my stomach and down my center. The lewd pulsing resumes and before I can let out a whimper, Luka presses up against my back. The feeling of her breasts and hips rips a loud moan from me, immediately followed by hot breath against the nape of my neck. Between the series of butterfly kisses at the base of my shoulder and her soft warm hands trailing to my front, I struggle with voicing some reason. Anyone could walk in on us at any moment but the hazy euphoria consuming my mind is causing only responses of lust and need.

Warm fingers dig under my shirt and my pale hot skin burns at its touch. Suddenly, my hips buck at the sound of my jean's zipper opening with a slow tick-tack at the teeth. Rapid breaths fill the room and I grab onto the edges of the sink with great desperation. I bend my body toward the mirror and the cold sensation of the mirror meets my forehead. As soon as Luka pops open the button, I feel a warm hand dig into my jeans and feel the most sensitive of places.

"Fuck, I knew it," Luka moans, "So warm."

Her breath quickens at the feeling of my damp panties against her hand, and with one quick flick of her thumb against my clit, I arch into the beauty's front. Luka grunts as her kneading hand switches from my hip to my breast. I bite my lip at the delicious friction and before I feel her warm finger grace the wire under the cups of my bra, the feeling of bare contact between her teasing fingers and my wet core causes me to scream.

The pain of my swelling lips brings me back to reality. Sweat is glistening and sticking to the ends of my teal bangs. I blink as the cold sensation of a half-ass orgasm washes over me. The moment only last about five more seconds and it isn't until I feel the twitch of my own hand down my pants that I panic and let out a guttural scream.

I just masturbated in a school bathroom.

The stall seems so little now that I shamelessly pleasured myself like a perverted freak.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

My chest begins to heave and I'm almost certain I am going to have an anxiety attack. I can't think of anything else but running far, far away now. Despite the empty bathroom, I am absolutely positive someone heard me screaming my frustration away. Suddenly, the sound of a muffled laugh causes me to freeze.

"Pfffffftchhhpffftchht."

There is an awkward amount of silence before I decide to bolt out of the bathroom. Just as I am ready to run faster than I ever have, I hear a familiar voice snicker.

"Damn, pigtails."

The once overwhelming terror I felt seconds ago has been magically replaced with a powerful surge of anger. And I slam the stall door with the most force I can produce as a a result.

"LILY MASUDA?!" I roar.

Lily lets a moment of silence linger before she opens the stall next to her with a gentle creak. The tall blonde exits with her hands in her denim pockets, eyes shifting between my fuming self and the floor. Before I can even comprehend my anger through a series of yelling and curses, Lily purses her lips and an uncontrollable desire to laugh flushes her face.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." I state, cold and demanding.

The muffling of Lily's laughter is becoming more and more difficult for her to control and her cheeks are practically blown as a result. Her steel blue eyes begin to brim with tears causing the blonde to squeeze her eyes shut.

I sigh.

"…go ahead."

Lily's laughter erupts with a great breath of air. Her body is shaking as her face flushes with intense crimson. The force of her laughter is so great; I can see the contractions of her abs deepening with every breath. This is a workout in itself, I'm sure.

"Oh my GOD!" Lily hollers, "and here I was thinking diarrhea is the worst possible scenario!"

I cringe as Lily hiccups from laughter and steps toward the sinks.

"I tell you," the blonde piques through the rushing water, "You absolutely have my respect now."

"SHUT UP! ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?!"

"No, but I should now," Lily cheekily responds, "You are quite the entertainer."

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN," I state between clench teeth.

"Oh, but it did," Lily adds, extracting her freshly clean and wet hands from the sink, "And I am so glad I had that breakfast burrito."

"EW!"

"I should be saying that to you."

Before I can swing my fist toward the blonde's cheeky expression, the sudden creak of the entrance door causes us to jump. Lily bites back a laugh before I am met with the reason for my recent 'release'.

Luka Megurine.

"Miku, Mr. Marcus told me to check up on you, are you-

Despite the strong sense of Déjà vu in that cut-off sentence, I can't help but let the familiar tension between Lily and Luka overcome the moment. Only this time, it's worse.

"Miku," Luka stutters, "What happen?"

I'm beyond confused at first but as soon as Luka's face morphs into one of utmost anger, I panic as a realization dawns to me.

I am standing in a seemingly empty restroom with Lily Masuda as my only company. Not only that, I'm flushed with embarrassment and my eyes are dilated from the recent orgasm I pleasured myself with. My clothes seem to be messy at the moment. What's worse is that my jeans are still half-way open and my hair is ruined from pressing up against the cold tile walls of the stall. Lily is standing before me with a flushed face, breathing still labored from the pent up laughter, and her hands are wet.

Yup, this scene looks pretty scandalous.

Surprisingly, Luka doesn't react much and continues to shoot cold daggers at the sight of Lily but as soon as her eyes drift to me, her expression falters. She bites her lip as her turquoise eyes study my disheveled state. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she resumes her attention on Lily with a scowl. I am most positive Lily is going to get punched now because Luka has balled her fists and is now trembling with obvious anger.

I flinch the second I hear Luka make a step but to my surprise, the beauty has simply exited the restroom in a haste approach.

Both me and Lily jump as soon as we hear the door slam shut. I hear Lily move but I don't react until a moment of silence has passed. I sigh as the sound of a hand dryer fills the room. I'm not surprised to find Lily whistling and moving her hips to some silent beat. She's obviously unaffected by what just happened. I can't say the same for myself; in fact, I'm more than pissed now.

Two times.

It's been two time now where Lily's ruined a moment with Luka. First, that random kiss between them and now, the assumption that Lily fucked me in the bathroom. By now, I am most positive Luka won't even talk to me or even look at me for that matter. I may have fantasized about her doing me from the back but one thing is for sure, she voluntarily eye-fucked me. It's the only evidence that she is at least a LITTLE interested in me.

I begin to tidy myself as soon as the sound of the hand dryer ends; Lily seems to be staring rather intently at me as I attempt to smooth out my pigtails. To hell with it, I need to go to class ASAP so I just let my hair down and smooth my teal tresses. I hear Lily whistle but I ignore the gesture and continue with buttoning my pants and straightening my clothes. With one last look at the mirror, I give Lily a scowl before walking toward the exit.

"Don't give me that," she groans, "It's not my fault Luka is quick to assume."

"Well, maybe if you just learned to stay away this wouldn't have happen!" I holler.

"Face it, pigtails! You would rather have me catching you in the act than anyone else!"

"My hair's down, dumbass!"

I don't bother with Lily's incoming response as I exit the restroom. I admit, she is right about one thing. I am grateful she, out of all people, caught me of that lewd and unspeakable act.

I cringe at the reminder as I make my way to class. As of right now, I'm more worried about the incoming questions Mr. Marcus has in store for me. I doubt Luka would cover for me after that little incident. If anything, I'd rather have everyone think I had chronic diarrhea than find out I masturbated to her in a school bathroom. I shudder from the reminder and as soon as I enter the classroom, the expected occurs.

"Miku Hatsune."

I proceed to my desk as I wait for whatever Mr. Marcus has to say. Meanwhile, the thought of sitting near my crush almost makes me puke from overwhelming anxiety. My eyes shift between Mr. Marcus and Luka, immediately noticing that she seems concentrated on the teacher instead.

"Miku Hatsune," Mr. Marcus repeats, "See me after class."

I panic as I hear some students snicker and I take my previous place. For the remaining half-hour, I continue to listen to the lecture which mostly consists of excerpts from various authors. I'm on auto-pilot academic mode and my thoughts focus solely on the material before me. Despite my interest on the discussion regarding Edgar Allen Poe, Ambrose Bierce, and Algernon Blackwood, I get the frequent urge to check on Luka. Fortunately, before I succumb, the bell rings and Mr. Marcus hollers

"Make sure you write the homework on the board! I won't remind you again!"

As students begin to shuffle through their belongings and chat away, I can't help but steal a glance at Luka. It takes only about five seconds until she's got all her stuff at hand and ready to leave. The beauty flips her hair before leaving with a quick bye and a gentle smile aimed at Mr. Marcus.

"Great to have you, Luka," he says, "See you tomorrow!"

I should be giddy that I get to see Luka tomorrow but the moment is quick to be replaced with grief. Just when I thought things changed, Lily brings back the awkwardness and ruins it. I honestly don't know who to blame anyway. If only I didn't fiddle myself today, all of this could have been avoided. I sigh at the thought and resume with jotting the homework in my notebook. After a quick inspection, I gather my belongings and walk toward Mr. Marcus. By now, the classroom has emptied out and a familiar feeling of panic almost consumes me. I gulp as Mr. Marcus turns from the board and directs his attention on me.

"Luka informed me you had a little trouble."

I blink, totally dumbfounded at his remark.

"Lady problems, I get it but please next time don't let it be an excuse."

Holy crap.

Luka really covered for me?! This is way better and strangely more appropriate to use as an excuse!

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I stutter.

Mr. Marcus nods, dismissing my presence. Of course, I immediately take the opportunity and nearly dash out of the classroom. Through the obnoxious chatter and constant metal sounds of lockers clanking, I can't help but wonder beyond Luka's rather pleasant favor. After that mess in the bathroom, I expected her to just dismiss my whereabouts and leave it up to me to explain. Of course, I would have probably made myself look like a dumbass but Luka saved me from that disaster. A gentle smile slowly makes its way across my lips and I find myself wanting to talk to her even more. Before I let my mind wander on many scenarios, I hear an irritating and familiar voice call out behind me.

"MOVE BITCH!"

Neru's roughly pushes into me, smirking over her shoulder as she continues through the hallway with two girls.

"You're so mean. Neru!" one of them calls out.

"She's my cousin."

"Oh, well, then never mind."

The trio laughs until they turn to the nearest stairway. I honestly can care less as their shrilly voices echo through the hallway.

"You're going to let her get away with that?"

I'm met with pleasant honey eyes belonging to none other than Rin Kagamine. I smile at her presence and shrug.

"She's just like that."

"Doesn't matter," Rin adds, "You can't let her get away with shit like that, what will others think?"

"What about others?" I ask as we walk side by side through the hallway.

"You can't have people think of you as a pussy," Rin adds, "Stand up for yourself."

"Next time," I laugh, "Promise."

"You better," Rin smiles, "Or I'll have to take care of her."

I giggle softly at Rin's charming and protective behavior. Meanwhile, her honey eyes gleam at the notice of my new hair style.

"Now, it looks amazing," she adds, "but why did you change your do'? Doesn't Lily call you pigtails for a reason?"

At the moment, I can't think about Lily without rolling my eyes. I admit, I know she won't tell another soul regarding my 'incident' but I'm so frustrated with the roller-coaster that is me and Luka that I can't help but scoff right now. Leave it up to Lily to make matters worse regarding the pink-haired beauty.

"We kinda had a little…bad rundown," I struggle to explain.

Rin arches an eyebrow as her yellow golden eyes glint with interest.

"Don't tell me you guys are fighting," Rin adds, "you guys seem to hit it off quite well."

"Ugh," I groan, "She's kind of a pain in the ass."

"Like, the good kind?" Rin laughs, "Well, whatever it is I'm sure you two will figure it out."

"Why does it seem like you're treating her like my girlfriend?" I snicker.

"I don't know," Rin sheepishly responds, "I'm sorry?"

"Its fine," I chuckle as we both turn to the nearest stairway. Rin stays close to me as we descend to the lowest floor, meeting a swarm of students on the way. I giggle softly as she reaches for the edge of shirt. The cute action causes me to take her arm and Rin tries to hide her blush as she notices the sudden physical contact between us. As soon as we exit the building, I am met with a cool and refreshing dose of fresh air. Despite today's turn of events, I smile at the breeze tickling at my face. Pushing some strands of teal hair behind my ear, I let go of Rin's arm and notice her honey eyes staring rather intently at me.

"What?" I ask.

Rin's eyes widen and with an even more crimson blush, she shakes her head rather frantically almost as if she's trying to snap out of some trance. I simply nod at the action but part of me wonders if Rin is fully aware of my crush on Luka. Before dwelling on that fact, the sudden sound of a loudspeaker echoes through the courtyard and a familiar voice calls out

"GOOD MORNING BULLFROGS!"

A crowd of cheers are heard at a very close range and I turn my head to search out the source.

"Oh, a pep rally," Rin deadpans, "You want to watch?"

Just the sound of 'pep rally' gets me pumped. I knew there was a reason why the cheerleaders were wearing their uniforms so early in the morning. I always was a fan of school spirit; it's always nice to see a school act as a whole community.

"Well then, let's go!" I suggest.

Rin nods although I can tell she would rather not to. Fortunately for me, I make an exception and follow the blonde down a nearby ramp. We immediately notice a loud and active pep rally occur not too far from us. The music from the school band is delightfully playing a familiar chorus. I'm tempted to sway my hips to the trumpet beat of Taylor Swift's 'Shake It Off'. There's a small stage across from us decorated with a huge banner and white and blue balloons at every corner. Meanwhile, a Bullfrog mascot is dancing with hilarious attempt and standing at the edge of the front are a familiar pair engaged in a conversation. Meiko is in control of the loudspeaker. She's standing next to Gumi who seems to be laughing as the mascot tries grinding up against the short-haired brunette. I admit they look prettier when they're not spewing venom with their mouths.

Beside them are even more cheerleaders in uniform, sporting the school colors blue and white. Back at my old school, Crypton Academy, I only ever went to one pep rally (then again, I only went there for one semester) but it wasn't as loud and enthusiastic as the one before me. I guess public high schools have their perks sometimes, especially in school spirit. Through the growing crowd, I can't help but search for the sight of Luka who seems to be missing at the moment. As my eyes search for that distinct head of pink-hair, familiar aroma of cold peppermint fills my nostrils and the source casually stands beside me.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing," Lily remarks, "Hey Rin."

Rin smiles rather brightly at the blonde who waves before resuming a bored expression. I'm actually a bit taken back with the sudden change of emotion. All day, Lily's been cheeky with her remarks. It is strange seeing her so uncharacteristically calm.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Lily chuckles.

"I'm just not much of a fan with these things, they're so boring."

"Tell me about it." Rin quips.

Lily turns to the petite blonde, chuckling at her comment with a half-smile. Rin blushes and directs her eyes toward the stage. I shift my eyes between the two and laugh at the adorable exchange.

"Are you that much of a bad girl that you don't associate with school spirit?" I ask the tall blonde.

"It's not intentional," she replies, "I just haven't gotten into it since sophomore year."

"Really?" I jokingly gasp, "Lily Masuda all drunk on school spirit chanting 'GO BULLFROGS GO'?"

"More like drunk off a bottle of Fireball Whiskey chanting 'COME BABY COME.'"

"Spring Break, I assume?" I quip.

"10th grade, homecoming game."

"You actually went to that?" I laugh.

"Well, I kind of had to back then," she sighs.

There is a strange sense of nostalgia in Lily's response. Her voice almost breaks at the end and I'm more than curious to know why. Before I can inquire, a deep and soft voice hollers the blonde's name and interrupts the moment. Before Lily could turn to the source, the blonde is suddenly lifted and spun on the shoulders of a recognizable tall blue-haired boy.

"Kaito! What the fuck!"

The scene before me is quite charming as a disheveled Lily grunts from being perched on her side and onto the shoulders of a spinning Kaito. The tall built senior laughs as Lily struggles to pound at his back. Before a series of curses can begin, Kaito slows down and gently places Lily at her feet.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Lily huffs.

"Can't help it," Kaito smirks, "Even when were old and brittle, I'll still try."

"I'll be sure to break your arms then."

My smile falters as soon as familiar sapphire eyes set on me. There's a glint in the boy's eyes as they wander at my stature. This is our second time meeting and after the first, I was sure I wouldn't bother checking out his impressive physique. Unfortunately, I can't help but let my eyes mimic his curious nature. Now, I don't usually find bedhead hairstyles all that appealing but Kaito is making it very hard not to. His navy-blue hair is fashioned in a delightful style of unruly hair. His smile is bright, causing the cleft of chin to deepen. I can see this guy playing the perfect prince but I'm not gullible enough to fall for the facade.

"I remember you," he says, "You didn't give me time to apologize."

"Huh?"

I mentally slap myself for losing myself in his azure orbs. In a haste attempt, I frown and scrunch my eyebrows.

"Just forget it."

I really mean it when I say that. In fact, his first impression is in no comparison to Luka's. She's all that's in my mind at the moment and despite Kaito's obvious attractiveness, Luka has mysteriousness and beauty that lures me like a lovesick fool.

"Well, then," Kaito adds, "May I make it up and formally introduce myself?"

I almost gag at the sudden princely formality in his tone. I've never been a fan of the delicate and polite gentleman.

"This is Miku," Lily intervenes, "And Kaito, trust me you are barking up th-

"Lily!"

The blonde blinks in confusion as I lock onto her steel blue eyes. I attempt a pleading look and Lily catches on rather quickly.

"Ohohoho," she laughs, "I get it, trying flavors, okay."

I face-palm at the remark as Lily smiles rather wolfish. At the moment, I'm not ready to freely admit I find women attractive. Lucky for us, Kaito is as slow as expected and continues to hit on me with a dashing smile I'm sure has worked on many other girls. I hear Rin clear her throat from my left and in an awkward attempt, she eyes Kaito with a deadpan expression.

"Hey, you're Len's sister!"

Rin blinks at the strange enthusiasm in Kaito's statement. She's definitely confused that the senior knows her name.

"Man, your brother is hilarious!" Kaito laughs, "He says the most dirtiest and cleverest of things."

"Lemme guess, regarding women?" Rin scoffs.

I cringe at the reminder of Len's inappropriate comment during homeroom but the memory is mostly filled with satisfaction. I'm actually proud I smacked that boy.

"Rin!"

I'm not surprised that Len has joined our little discussion. With Rin at the scene, it was only a matter of time before her brother graced us with his perverted presence. Piko follows after him, eyeing Lily with a dopey grin.

"Man, check out all the hotties," he snickers, "Whoa man, the stage is so close."

"The stage is over there, moron." Rin quips.

"Well, I rather just stand here and look at the twins."

Both Len and Kaito muffle a laugh.

"Twins?" Lily asks, noticing the intense stare of the silver haired boy on her cleavage, "Are you talking about me?"

"Yeah, man," Piko snickers, "Your jugs, man."

The impact of Rin's fist connecting with Piko's gut is so hard that I'm surprised to hear the stoner breathing during the aftershocks. He's curled up on the cold grass beneath our feet, shallow breaths as he whines in pain.

"What the hell, Rin!" Len hollers, "Enough of your butch antics!"

The blonde boy flinches as soon as Rin lifts her fist in a threatening manner.

"ALL YOU SENIORS, GET YOUR ASSES TO THE FRONT OF THE CROWD! THIS IS A SPECIAL EVENT!"

The crowd roars with enthusiastic cheers as the band smoothly shifts into a new beat. As I recognize the distinct rhythm of "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath, Kaito taps Lily and gestures to the front.

"How bout' it?" he asks.

"Tempting," she replies, "what do you think, Pigtails?"

I roll my eyes. I'm not surprised to hear Lily call me pigtails even when my hair is down.

By now, the crowd has grown into an impressive amount. Unfortunately for me, my height is giving me limited space and I'm finding it annoying that I have to tip toe and look past some idiot's shoulder to get a proper view. Kaito notices right away and with a cheeky smile, he asks

"Need a lift?"

I do a double-take as I realize he's referring to lifting me on his shoulders. I admit, the idea sounds nice but I recently had to deal with fiddling myself and I don't feel comfortable with any part of my crotch on him. My sudden flustering causes Kaito to bite back a laugh and unfortunately, his arrogant persistence takes advantage and I'm lifted off the ground against my own will.

"I didn't say yes!" I groan.

"You didn't have to," Kaito cheekily replies, "Your expression says it all."

Despite that I'm already set above the ground and perched onto Kaito's shoulders, I continue to deny the offer.

"I said no!"

"You said no such thing, pigtails," Lily cheekily replies.

I scowl down at her but it is soon to be replaced with panic as I notice Lily gesturing Rin to follow her to the front. The petite blonde happily obliges and smiles sheepishly at me before trailing after Lily.

"Rin!" I shout, "Don't you dare leave me alone with him!"

"I can't see," she replies as she bites back a chuckle.

The two traitors leave me and I pout as my eyes follow them until they stop at the very front of the crowd. I admit the view is ten times better than I thought. It's not every day that I get the chance to look down at anyone. I always was short, even my best friend, Miki beats me by two inches. As I let my eyes linger on the clear view before me, I continue my search for Luka. Strangely, she hasn't appeared and the pep rally is already in full motion. An impressive performance of acrobatics causes the crowd to roar with life. Even I'm impressed to see Gumi pull an aerial back-flip like a pro. Suddenly, as I gape at awe at the twists and flips occurring on the stage, the mascot begins to jump like a crazy fangirl.

A series of whistles and wolfish howls erupt from the crowd.

"TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" Len shouts through the hollers.

The band randomly starts to play the beginning of "Cars" by Gary Numan and the iconic 80's song fits well with the relation between its meaning and target.

Luka Megurine.

She's flushed with embarrassment as she scurries over to the stage.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Meiko shouts through the loudspeaker causing the pink-haired beauty to roll her eyes.

The crowd laughs as Luka gestures her teammates from behind. As if on cue, Gumi, a girl with black-hair ending just past her shoulders, and a platinum blonde with red high-lights border around Luka. Gumi stands by her right, while the brunette stands on the left; meanwhile, the blonde supports her from the back before they proceed to lift her feet above the ground with joined hands. Using the force of their arms, Luka is immediately pushed above. In mid-air, she pulls a pike position before her body sprawls and her teammates catch her with ease.

The crowd is practically screaming by now and I fully aware that I'm grinning like an idiot.

Soon after, the girls continue with another familiar trick consisting of Luka standing with her feet apart. Gumi supports one side while the brunette supports the opposite. Meanwhile, the blonde holds Luka from behind her mid-thighs. The moment lingers as she remains impressively still with a calm expression. The crowd continues to cheer as Meiko begins to holler through the loudspeaker.

"GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CAPTAIN!"

A series of applause commences as well as whistles at every corner. I slowly clap as my arms brush against the blue strands of Kaito's hair. Throughout Luka's entire appearance, it seems I had forgotten I was perched up on the tall boy's shoulders. Kaito seems to be very enthralled with the recent performance that his cheers seem to stand out more than anyone else.

"YEAH LUKA!"

I get the urge to holler the same thing but just as I resume my attention back to the pink-haired beauty, I'm met with her intense turquoise eyes staring straight ahead at me. Luka seems confused as she notices that I'm literally above the crowd. Even after her teammates gently descend her to the ground, she maintains her eye contact. As expected, I begin to fluster as a blush creeps it way onto my face. To make matters worse, Kaito begins to shuffle through the crowd and I panic as he sways side to side to someone's ringtone of "Holiday" by Madonna.

"What are you doing?!" I holler as Kaito pushes past the crowd and toward the front.

"Seniors at the front! WHOOOOO!"

"Get me down then! I'm not a senior!" I shout.

Kaito doesn't listen; in fact, he proceeds until he's reached Lily's side who greets us with her trademark smirk.

"Having fun up there?" she asks, "being tall is awesome, ain't it?"

I don't bother responding to Lily's smartass remark. Instead, I continue to panic even more as Kaito is now full-on dancing. I feel like a frickn' ragdoll as the douchebag steps left and right, causing me to tighten the grip between my legs. Unfortunately, some students even begin to encourage him as they circle his poor-excuse for dancing. By now, I'm tempted to jump off but the distance between my head and the ground causes me gulp.

"Play some Madonna!" Kaito shouts at the school band.

I groan as the band actually takes his request and matters become even more awkward and uncomfortable as some students begin to clap and sway to the chorus of "Vogue" by Madonna. Lily is laughing and Rin smiles as she arches an eyebrow at Kaito's dancing.

"KAITO SHION!"

The sound of Meiko shouting into the loudspeaker almost burst my eardrums but the blue-haired boy is unaffected and he turns to the sight of his fuming ex-girlfriend with ease. Luka stands besides her, attempting to hide her amused smile with the back of her hand. Suddenly, the Bullfrog mascot intervenes and begins to dance with Kaito. I face-palm as students cheer him on. By now, it will take a miracle to get Kaito to stop. With desperation evident in my eyes, I turn to the one person I wish above anyone else to rescue me.

Luka.

She's laughing by now and despite the scolding of her best friend, Luka doesn't bother to bite back the extending sound. To my surprise and gleeful delight, she locks onto my eyes and immediately catches the pleading message. A perfect full and shapely eyebrow arches as her turquoise eyes shift between my flustered state and the cause of it swaying me against my own will. The pink-haired beauty doesn't tear our eye-contact until she's approached Kaito. To my relief, he actually stops, confused as she beckons him to lower me down. Some of the students begin to boo at her interruption but it immediately stops as soon as Meiko shouts

"SHUT UP!"

Kaito groans as Luka reaches for me with open-arms. The action causes me to burst with embarrassment as I feel like a child returning to the embrace of her mommy. Before I have time to cover my face in humiliation, Kaito turns his backside to Luka and bends at his knees. Familiar warm arms wrap around my waist from behind and my breathing hitches at the contact. The moment seems all too familiar. I bite back a whimper as I feel Luka's warm shuddering breath against my ear. Her breasts press up against my back and I bite my lip at the contact. The feelings coursing through out me are causing a very vivid fantasy to consume my mind. It's almost as if Luka is teasing me and the thought almost causes me to burst with overwhelming heat. This situation must be an awkward coincidence at its worst but as soon as I hear Luka's next words, all is confirmed.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like that."

HOLY SHIT ON A SALTINE. NO FUCKING WAY.

* * *

><p>Imma holler like the Kool Aid guy now OHHHH YEAAAAAH lol Okay ill stop now haha Anyway, drop a review if you want to but BIG SHOUT OUT to Shinobukun who got me pumped enough to update soon ;D Also, thanks to everyone else that favorite, followed, and reviewed :) Anyway, until the next chapter. Take care :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Bitches be like

**A/N: **Cheese and crackers. I am dying. This is double the length of the last chapter. NO REGRETS! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed the shits and giggles I experienced writing such a piece. Of course , I take it seriously. I just want to have a little fun and bring smiles to your faces while I'm at it ;)

Anyway, read on :)

* * *

><p>There are many things I would love to do right now. For one, I would love to slap Meiko in the face. I would love to hug Lily like the scared little girl I am right now. And most of all, I would LOVE to grab Luka by the face and crash our lips together so hard and so brutal that the passion and pain would fuse into a massive quake of emotion and toss and turn anyone in the premises.<p>

Of course, I am fully aware that the latter is scientifically impossible and just generally unrealistic overall. Funny how Luka is even having me deny rules of gravity while fantasizing about her. I am really confused by that girl; even a little angry now that I think about it.

You see, not too long ago there was a moment in my life where I believed everything changed. Yes, it's pretty stupid and dramatic to think part your life is changing before your eyes in high school but let me elaborate.

What I thought of Luka Megurine was all just a misunderstanding. There are many ways I can put it. Hell, to put it simple, she's a LIE. And unfortunately for me, I had to be humiliated in order to find out. Lily warned me about this and, like the idiot I am, I challenged her. Then again, can you blame me?

I was hooked the moment I laid eyes on her. The second she smiled and her turquoise eyes lit during her first encounter. The moment her body stood close to me, observing my state and giggling as I fumbled for a response. And to make matters more blissful and confusing, Luka even showed a sample of her powers during the most troublesome of hours. In the middle of class with students and a teacher surrounding us, she managed to arouse me and more with just a simple staring contest. The results were unbearable and I found myself in the girl's bathroom with my own hand down my pants.

I've come to accept that people really do suck by now. Even people you adore turn out to be the same if not worse. I feel humiliated, angry, and betrayed. The latter doesn't even make sense. She never promised nor meant anything to me to become so important. Yet she did the one thing that convinced me she was.

She cared.

Act or not, she pulled it off magnificently and she did it looking absolutely amazing. Even through the current anger and humiliation intensifying within me, my brain still has enough logic to admit it. Despite that, a terrible sense of irrational almost consumes me and I squeeze my eyes shut.

It's been nearly about half an hour since class begun and about ten minutes since Luka practically humiliated me in front of her friends.

It's fucking confusing right now. All is surreal and beyond frustrating as chatter surrounds my distraught state. I'm sitting in between a rowdy Len and Piko who, strangely, are very engrossed with the creative project at our desk. How I was put into Arts and Crafts is beyond me but as of right now, it isn't the criteria of the class that is annoying; it's my intense dislike for the clique sitting behind me.

I've been feeling Lily's cold steel blue eyes following my every movement since class started. Not too long ago, we had another argument. I feel like an absolute fool as I let the memories flood my mind. All Lily was trying to do was warn me and I shut her out completely. Despite the insults and protests I inflicted on her, the tall blonde still bothers to look out for me.

I bite my lip as reoccurring feelings consume my mind. Despite one more class to go, the day itself is still early. All seemed to go smoothly until the pep rally this morning. I admit I had fun watching a Bullfrog mascot hilariously fail at dancing and the spirit of the school go wild. Luka's contribution was a major bonus and she performed amazingly in mid-air and above ground. Then there was Kaito Shion who, despite his charm and good-looks, managed to make himself look like a big oaf. Although thanks to him, I had an excuse to call Luka to my rescue. Surprisingly, she actually complied and got me off Kaito's back.

And 'got me off' indeed she did.

All was highly familiar as she wrapped her arms around my slender waist. Lips brushed against the shell of my ear as she pulled me forward to her front. To a bystander, it looked on as if she was simply keeping me close until I could stand on my feet. My perspective was completely different. Flashbacks of my recent 'release' flood my mind. Despite the crowd, Luka managed to act-out half of my private erotic fantasy. And just as the déjà vu' overcame me with vivid memories, my crush stated the exact words that triggered it all.

'You shouldn't torture yourself like that.'

Just repeating the words in my head emits a shudder through me. I remember my eyes widening at the sound of her sultry voice. To this moment, I'm still baffled at the coincidence, or so I hope it is. I can't imagine Luka being aware of my little 'incident' in the girl's bathroom. Lily, on the other hand, caught on rather quickly. In fact, the blonde took things to another level.

***FLASHBACK***

Cold metal grazes onto my forearm before I get the chance to respond to Luka's noble deed. The familiar sight of silver rings and a pale hand grasp at me and pull me to the side. The second I meet a pair of fierce steel-blue eyes, I know trouble is about to begin. And it isn't just Lily Masuda's sudden protectiveness that startles me; it's the entire change of aura that currently surrounds the two tall women before me.

Lily doesn't give me time to respond. In fact, the tall blonde is quiet as she drags me away from Luka and the crowded scene. Despite Kaito's hollers and Rin's questioning gaze, the blonde ignores anyone and anything as she continues toward the nearest building entrance. Part of me wants to shout and protest but surprisingly, I remain calm. I was certainly confused but before I make an attempt to insult the blonde, I turn around and catch a view of a strange sight.

Luka is smiling.

There was something awfully familiar about the way she was beaming at me. There was nothing gentle this time. The usual calm and polite Luka seem to have vanished as a flirty smirk stretched her full rosy lips. Warm turquoise eyes locked onto me and the sight instantly reminded me of our moment in my English class.

It was the exact same smile Luka bestowed during our staring contest. What started off playful turned into an exhilarating lock between hazy eyes. Yet, this time, there was no glint of challenge or playfulness. There was a confirmation in Luka's gaze; a strong desire clear in those turquoise orbs as her smirk remained.

And just as my eyes widen at the scene, she winks.

"OH, GOD!"

Despite my sudden euphoric groan, Lily doesn't hesitate to pull me into a new atmosphere. The coolness of the hallway instantly fades away as an eruption of heat overcomes my body. My ears are practically tingling with a burning sensation and my legs wobble. Suddenly, I feel two arms support me as I realize my feet are now skidding across the floor.

"Get up."

Lily's sudden demand snaps me into conscious and I instantly stand up straight as a response. It takes a couple seconds to let the warmness of my body cool and I struggle with expressing my annoyance. Before I could even open my mouth, Lily beats me to it.

"Don't think I didn't notice."

The statement is so straightforward that I can't help but blink in confusion. Lily's sudden seriousness almost causes me to cringe as her steel-blue eyes look down at me. It feels like I'm being scolded and the realization irritates me.

"Excuse me?" I sneer, "but what the hell is up with you?!"

I yank from Lily's grasp with a huff but the blonde doesn't budge. She's clearly frustrated and I begin to wonder why.

"Luka"

That's all it takes to get me riled up.

"Luka?!" I repeat, "What the hell does Luka have to do-

"EVERYTHING!"

I actually cringe when Lily suddenly doubles the sound of her voice. It's the first time she ever yelled at me with anger and despair that I'm struggling with a response. In fact, I'm shocked as I stare at her fuming state.

"She has another fucking thing coming if she's going to pull that shit right under my nose!"

"What are you talking about?" I stutter.

Lily groans and I jump with unexpected fright.

"Oh c'mon!" the blonde cries, "She was copping a feel!"

I actually panic that Lily was smart enough to notice Luka's daring caresses. Now that I think about, it was more groping than it was subtle.

I blush at the realization and struggle to respond.

"I-uh….I didn't think it was….that bad…."

"Not that bad?" Lily piques, "I was waiting for her to start grinding up against you."

The blonde even goes as far as jerking her body forward and thrusting her hips. The action causes me to wince at the vulgarity which Lily stops as a response.

"Now you're just over-exaggerating!" I protest.

The tall blonde rolls her eyes.

"Oh, really?" she adds, "So you liked it?"

"Fuck you, Lily!"

"Don't you mean 'Fuck me, Luka'?"

The impact of a hand meeting skin echoes through the hallway and my eyes widen at the sound. What was supposed to be the result of my palm against Lily's face is actually the effect of her hand catching my bare wrist. My skin burns at her touch and I feel heat radiating from her grip. In fact, her hold is so firm and hot that I even whimper from the sight.

"Not this time, pigtails," the blonde says with a cheeky smirk and steel-blue eyes glinting with pride.

Lily loosens her grip and I quickly pull away with a shout.

"What is your problem?!"

"I'm only trying to protect you from her!"

"You mean Luka?!" I respond.

"Who else?!" Lily adds, "If you only knew that she's a-

Lily pauses abruptly, biting her tongue as she realizes she almost let something rather secretive slip. Unfortunately, for her, I immediately catch it and inquire as a result.

"A what?" I ask, "A bitch? A slut? What is SO BAD that I have to be careful, Lily?"

Lily lets out a frustrated groan and holds her head as if she's in pain.

"FUCK!"

I flinch at the outburst with confusion and fear evident in my expression. There is certainly a battle occurring within Lily's mind and just knowing it has something to do with Luka makes me all the more curious. I admit, I would love to know what's causing Lily to hold back on me but I'm actually afraid to find out. Between the incident in class and what just occurred seconds ago, I'm starting to believe Luka is more than just a polite and beautiful woman. I get the feeling she's rather seductive and flirty and the hints are becoming rather obvious.

I wonder if anyone else notices besides Lily.

Said blonde sighs and my thoughts are focused on her distraught state. We simply stand face to face as the distant sound of the school band continues to play in the background. By now, I'm sure the pep rally will soon end. It's only a matter of time until the bell rings for third period and I'm already aching to end the day already.

Lily sighs and runs a hand through her long blonde bangs. The uneven strands of hair fall back to one side, complimenting the messy yet charming style of her long, choppy and teased hair-style.

"I didn't mean to have an outburst," she says, "It's just, well I didn't like what I saw, Miku."

"What exactly did you see?"

Lily almost flinches at the immediate response. My green irises lock onto shifting steel-blue eyes. She's nervous I can tell and the growing silence only proves it even more.

"Lily."

The blonde doesn't answer. So, I try again.

"LILY"

"OKAY, FINE"

A strange rush of anticipation suddenly shoots through me and I'm actually surprised I managed to crack the blonde. Unfortunately, her next response says otherwise.

"Just forget it."

For what seems like the millionth time today, I get the urge to slap Lily's face again.

"Are you kidding me?!" I snap, "You make this much of a deal just to say 'FORGET IT'?!"

"You don't understand," the blonde states, "It's not my place to say!"

"Clearly," I respond, "just like it isn't your place to drag me away against my own will!"

"I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me?! You were manhandling me!"

"With good intentions!"

"Oh, like that makes it okay?!"

"What's up with you two?"

Lily and I turn in unison only to be met by familiar honey-colored eyes. Rin Kagamine seems to look distraught as she shifts her stare between me and the tall blonde. Despite my fuming state, the petite blonde lets her attention linger more on Lily as she continues to observe the painfully silent moment.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

Rin almost jumps at my rude tone before she shifts her attention away from the tall blonde.

"I just came in!" Rin panics, "I didn't walk in on anything private, did I?"

Both Lily and I don't respond. In fact, I nervously fidget as Lily simply stares at me with a bored expression. Her seemingly unaffected facade causes me to scoff and I snap at the tall blonde.

"Well, Lily? Was it?!"

Lily blinks as an innocent mask conceals her recent frustrated state.

"Nope"

Okay, that's it. I am done playing cat and mouse. There is no way I am Tom and Lily is Jerry. She's the dumbass here; I'm the fucking smart one.

"Oh, you don't remember?" I add cheekily, "Something about Lu-

I should have known being a smartass in front of Lily would result toward drastic measures because the second I hear Rin's breath caught in her throat, I realize a mouth is connected with mine. My eyes almost bulge out of my sockets as Lily causes my knees to wobble with a searing kiss. Steel-blue irises lock onto me and the awkward yet intense moment almost causes me to spasm.

A million thoughts scatter my brain, confusion being the most dominant. And as soon as I find the will to tear my lips away from the blonde, I hear a weak cry.

The unusual sight of Rin gaping at us with brewing tears causes both Lily and I to freeze. While I am beginning to be consumed by guilt, Lily seems confused by the tearful petite blonde. I'm not surprised to find the idiot oblivious toward Rin's infatuation with her. On the other hand, I look like a jackass at the moment despite the fact the Lily initiated our sudden kiss. The reminder instantly causes anger to snap inside me and before I can defend myself, Rin's rushed footsteps interrupt.

I turn my head so quick; I'm surprised I didn't crack a bone.

"Rin!" I pathetically shout, "Wait!"

The petite blonde storms out of the hallway before a strangled cry emits from her. I feel like the biggest sack of shit and Lily, as usual, manages to worsen the situation.

"What's her problem?"

'Are you fucking kidding me?!'

I have never been so irritated in my life. In fact, I'm clenching my fists so hard that the blood in my knuckles have dispersed.

"SERIOUSLY?"

Lily blinks at the firm and strict tone of my voice. I have half a mind to try slapping some sense into her but I'm afraid she'll catch the action once more.

"HOW DENSE ARE YOU?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Listen," she sighs, "I don't have time to figure out your fri-

"SHE LIKES YOU."

Lily cracks an amused smile before shaking her head.

"Oh, well," she adds before lingering her eyes at my stature, "If I'm not interested in you, what makes you think I'm interested in her?"

The bluntness almost causes me to gag. I can't believe Lily would be so painfully straight forward. I should expect it but given the certain circumstances, I can't help but feel even worse for Rin and even more pissed off toward Lily.

"Jesus, can you be any more-

Suddenly, a painful reminder occurs.

"YOU FUCKING KISSED ME!"

I begin to spit and gag as I use the ends of my sleeves to wipe any "Lily residue". The tall blonde rolls her eyes as a series of curses and exaggerated choking emits from me.

"If you can't even handle that, then don't bother with Luka," she replies.

"Don't compare this to Luka!" I muffle through my sleeve, "This is nothing by any means similar to-

"I kissed her this morning to make a point."

My ears pert up to the déjà vu surrounding Lily's response; earlier today in the janitor's closest, Lily mentioned a similar reply but instead of letting her explain, I attempted to give her another red hand print. This time though, I am more than willing for her to continue.

Lily clears her throat as her eyes glint with a painful expression. I can sense she's finally allowing herself to vent from the battle within her mind. The blonde sighs and holds her herself in a vulnerable stance. My eyes soften as I notice the sudden state of the usual cocky and strong blonde and before I let myself give in to her reluctant behavior, Lily speaks up.

"Luka likes to intimidate, she's pretends she's not aware of the effect she has on people but believe me, she fucking knows."

The blonde glances at the door besides us before continuing.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for flaunting what you got," she adds, "but when you're simply taking advantage of someone, that's when I have a problem."

Lily drops her arms to her sides with a sigh.

"I know it's going to sound stupid, heck even atrocious, but I was merely giving Luka a piece of her own medicine, the only mistake was committing it in front of you. I guess I couldn't help myself, the moment I saw her I got this sudden…..urge. I went for it and I did prove my point in the end. You can't just use people and expect the results to be peaches and cream. I just wish it was clear enough for her to realize that. Unfortunately, I doubt she'll even stop."

"Stop what?" I stutter and mentally curse myself for exposing my reluctance to know.

Lily notices and locks eyes with me, almost as if she's trying her carve her following words into my mind. The anticipation almost kills me as she bites her lip before continuing.

"Choosing her next victim."

Lily states the words so nonchalant that I double over as I process them in my brain. In fact, she makes it seems like Luka is some kind of predatory monster; like a vampire or a fucking werewolf. This isn't Vampire Diaries or some bull-crap like Twilight. It's just fucking normal everyday real-life. And, quite frankly, I prefer it that way.

"What?" I laugh, "She's going to drain my blood or eat me for dinner?"

Lily cocks an eyebrow and a dirty smirk stretches her thin lips.

"No, but I'm sure she's got a biting fetish and she's more than willing to eat you…..if you know what I mean."

The vulgarity is no surprise from Lily Masuda but what causes me to flush with utmost embarrassment is the abrupt image that immediately consumes my mind. I really just had a vivid mental picture of Luka ravaging me. Teeth grazing the delicate skin at the crook of my neck and hands pulling at long lush pink tresses below my naval; my body shudders at the shameless imagery in my head.

"Seems like she already has you wrapped around her finger," Lily says as a look of disapproval claims her features.

Before I can inquire the blonde's disappointment, both of us turn at the sound of a door slamming open.

I immediately recognize Rin as she approaches us with a solemn expression. I jump at the sudden opportunity to ease the tension.

"Rin! I'm so glad you came back, I wanted to ex-

The petite blonde doesn't let me finish my sentence; in fact, she lets her hand interrupt me by slamming it against my face. The slap isn't as hard as it sounds, if anything, what's painful about the situation is idea of Rin hitting me in the first place. Lily purses her lips as the petite blonde simply exits the hallway in a haste approach.

Meanwhile, I stare blankly at the wall across from me as I process what just happened. The only thought that really occurs is the disbelief that Lily let the moment pass by in silence.

"Son of a-

As if on cue, the sound of the bell drowns the last part of my offensive remark. A crowd of students begin to enter the hallway from every nearby entrance. I begin to panic as I aimlessly look around for no one, clutching my bag as bystanders cross the space between me and Lily.

The tall blonde suddenly takes a step forward and grasps me, pushing past the students with ease. I admit, I admire her protectiveness but the feeling is quick to be replaced by annoyance as I attempt to pull back from her.

"I know where to go from here!" I holler.

"I'm not done with you yet," she adds, "There's one thing I forgot to mention."

I'm baffled as Lily continues to brush me past the crowd. Some students bother to respond to the sudden impact of my bag against them but just as they notice the blonde, they close their mouths and look away.

"Can't it wait?!" I groan.

Just as the blonde leads me to the end of the hallway, she lets go of my hand. I take the opportunity to nurse the slightly stinging result of Rin's palm against me. Which reminds me, what the hell was her problem? I know she likes Lily but that's still no excuse to smack me, dammit. Just as I plan to confront her before the day ends, Lily interrupts my thoughts with an unexpected demand.

"Stay away from her."

I look up in confusion and notice her cold steel blue-eyes staring daggers at me. I am totally sure she means Luka but just for the fun of it, I play dumb.

"Who? Rin?"

Lily doesn't nod nor bothers to correct me. She's waiting for me to take her seriously as she continues her piercing stare. I don't budge and simply respond with a cheeky smile.

"I'm being serious here, Miku."

I blink at the rather threatening tone of her voice. I would really like to roll my eyes at Lily's sudden behavior but I get the feeling the blonde isn't up for any bullshitting. Coincidentally, I feel the same way.

"Stay the fuck away from Luka?" I snap, "You know this has been the absolute LONGEST first day of school I have EVER been through. Usually these things go by quick y'know? Like, I get here, get my classes, come to class, speak to a few people here and there then BOOM, school day ends just like that."

"Miku, I'm being-

"No, I get it," I add, "Stay away from Luka. Unfortunately, I am not going to stay away from Luka and you want to know why? Because I can care less of a SHIT about this dumb total high school drama that won't matter to me in the next ten years, Lily! You, of all people, should understand that and just let me go on throughout the day without a problem. But NO! You actually take the time to scold me and humiliate me in order to teach me a lesson?! Fuck you, Lily! Fuck your nice hair, your hot body, your nice shoes, your shitty yet charming attitude, that shit-eating grin you manage to pull off every fucking second of the day, fuck your assertiveness, and just-dammit-just FUCK YOU!"

Despite the fact that I've managed to get Lily gaping at me like an idiot, I've caused a crowd of students to stare at me in awe. Some of them seem intrigued while others seem to anticipate Lily to blow up at any second. Before the blonde could respond, the sound of clapping cuts the tension and we both turn to the source.

"Bravo!" Neru exclaims, "I didn't know my cousin had some balls to begin with."

Neru stands by the entrance of a nearby classroom, observing Lily and I with an amused expression. Her hazel eyes shift between us before she continues to comment on my unexpected outburst.

"That's the Akita in you talking," she adds, "Hastune's always were a bit….too timid."

I really have no patience right now to be dealing with Neru. As a result, I say the first offensive thing that comes into mind.

"Oh shut the fuck up Neru," I sneer, "Lucky for me, I got my dad's side and actually have ass and tits unlike you."

"WHAT?!" my cousin exclaims as her eyebrows lower with a scowl, "Say that to my face!"

"Dah, I'm, like, totally in front of you?" I reply in a mocking tone similar to a valley girl.

I don't know how some girls can put up with speaking like they got a question mark at the end of every sentence. I'm probably over-exaggerating at the moment but I've managed to piss off Neru at the point of no return.

The blonde appears on the verge of attacking me and just when she opens her mouth, the moment is interrupted by a strict feminine voice.

"What in the world is going on?"

Despite the figure of authority standing beside a fuming Neru, I find the will to roll my eyes. The teacher immediately notices and crosses her arms in an attempt to intimidate me. I almost laugh at the sight of her poorly-selected choice of clothing. Her green cardigan and red pencil skirt are really causing my eyes to itch. It's the middle of January yet she's wearing holiday bullcrap.

"What's your name, young lady?" the teacher asks.

I almost panic at revealing such information. I don't know her plans but it is way too early to be sending me to detention or some lame and useless crap like that.

"I-uh," I struggle to respond.

During my stuttering, I notice Neru eyeing me curiously as an idea gleams in her eyes. She's going to put me on the spot, I am sure. A Cheshire grin stretches her lip and just as she's about to intervene, Lily speaks up.

"Ms. Schuzt," the blonde politely says, "I'm showing this new student around, I apologize, I was trying to get her to class but she gets very frustrated around blue walls."

My ears pert up at the sudden and awkward explanation; whatever Lily is trying to explain doesn't sound so good.

"Blue walls are okay," Lily whispers as her hand pats my head in a calm and steady motion, "Let's go to class."

Ms. Schuzt's expression softens and she sighs.

"Just please get her to class, then."

As soon as the teacher disappears into her classroom, Neru verbalizes my current thoughts.

"What the fuck was that?" she asks, gaping at the scene.

"You really don't need to be seeing the dean on the first week, pigtails," Lily says, "Believe me."

"You're just saying that because you don't want Mr. Maury to chew your ass out," I reply with a huff.

Suddenly, a thought occurs and I panic at the realization. Neru seems to have caught on as well but she's laughing uncontrollably as a result.

"Oh my god!" my cousin exclaims, "You made her seem like she's a re-"

"SHUT UP, NERU!"

Neru instantly shuts her mouth as Lily stares daggers at her. I feel a sense of satisfaction as I note how terrified my cousin seems now. I give props to the tall blonde, even as she proceeds to drag me away through the hallway once more. This time though, I manage to pull away from Lily's surprisingly limp hold on me.

The blonde doesn't respond and continues to walk as I trail behind her. Part of me would just love to go past her and away but I sense a strange aura that keeps my gaze locked to the back of her head. Concerned, I hurry past Lily to inspect her current expression and almost shudder at the sight.

She's pissed.

Lily's steel-blue eyes seem to scorch with a hot and silver glow and her shapely eyebrows are lowered with a scowl. Everyone is parting from her like the red sea, allowing her to cross with ease. Lily Masuda definitely contains a reputation and I wonder just what exactly the blonde is known for. One can easily say it's her charming and cheeky responses. Or it can be her intimating and superb physique. Yet, out of everything I just experienced with the blonde, it is definitely her wild-like and characteristic eyes that cause heads to turn with immediate attention toward her.

"What's wrong?"

The words just slip from my mouth and I mentally curse myself. Lily blinks and focuses her exotic blue-grey eyes down at me. Before her mouth quirks at an attempt to smile, she sighs and shakes her head, eventually abandoning the effort to resume her usual attitude. I frown as I notice her reluctance to ease the tension.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I mumble, "I guess I came out a bit too strong."

"Too strong?" Lily laughs with dry-humor, "That was nowhere near 'too strong'."

"Lily, I am trying here!" I add, "The least you can do is accept my apology and we can just forget this ever happened."

"I am not going to forget about Luka's scheming little ideas," the blonde responds.

I groan.

"I was referring to my outburst back there not Luka."

"Outburst?" Lily mocks, "Pigtails, I've been attacked with flying objects, jealous rage, slaps that feel like impact against steel walls, privacy violation, shit, even the kinky stuff I've done hurt more than your words."

"Okay, I get it, you've endured harsher pain," I reply with frustration dripping in my voice.

"And in the hands of the most unexpected," Lily adds, "which is why I highly recommend you stay away from that headache of a woman."

"For fuck's sake, Lily," I scoff, "I just want to be friends with her! You are totally blowing this out of proportion!"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," the blonde laughs, "That's all you want from her?"

Just as Lily slows her pace, her trademark smirk returns.

"I don't expect anything," I state, rolling my eyes at the blonde.

"But you wouldn't mind for more."

Lily doesn't assume nor asks. She declares it. And the fact that I'm struggling to protest makes it all the more truthful. Of course, I wouldn't mind for more. Then again, who wouldn't? This is Luka Megurine we're talking about.

"Lily," I sigh, "I admit, okay, I like her but it's not like I expect ANYTHING,"

"Well, one thing for sure," the blonde chuckles, "Don't expect to just be friends."

My ears pert up at the blonde's cheeky response; and as I take in everything into account, I am struck with a horrible yet obvious epiphany.

"You definitely know a lot about Luka," I incredulously state, "How is that?"

Lily's smirk falters but she still manages to keep her smile solid as she responds.

"If I told you that, I would be going against my word."

"Who's word?" I ask, "Luka?"

Despite the newfound information, Lily' attempt to warn me still feels empty. I can't tell if she's trying to protect me or herself. I'm definitely sure she has history with the pink-haired beauty and part of me is worried at just what KIND of history.

Friends? Enemies? Lovers?

I cringe at the latter and the blonde notices.

"Calm yourself, pigtails," Lily chuckles, "No need to jump to conclusions."

"Well, you're making this hard to understand, Lily!" I add, "Just be out with it and I can stop this mind-fuck of a situation!"

The blonde groans.

"What is so hard about not understanding 'STAY AWAY'?"

"What I want to know is WHY?!"

"I already told you," the blonde adds with frustration, "DO NOT BE A VICTIM."

"OF WHAT?" I ask, clearly tired of Lily's attempt to strike some sense into me.

"You know what? FINE" Lily snaps, "It's more than obvious I'm not going anywhere with this other than furthering your curiosity. So, I'm just going to let this be resolved in the natural sense because either way, no matter how I put it, I end up fucking someone over. I can fuck Luka over and just be out with why she's such a prick. I can fuck you over and just disregard even protecting you. Or, and let me note this is my most preferred choice at the moment, I can simply allow myself to get fucked over by letting you stand here and make me feel like a dumb fuck which you are absolutely magnificently pulling off like a pro, Miku."

I admit I didn't expect Lily to go on a rant. By now, I know I'm not going to be informed with a clear reason for Lily's intense dislike toward Luka. One thing is for sure. There are definitely some significant memories between them and whatever it is, it's caused Lily to treat Luka like some dangerous convict. Whatever Luka did to the blonde, it certainly made her paranoid or angry. My guess is that Luka is guilty of some emotional scarring.

"You're right about that," I sigh, "I am curious even more now, shit, I'm scared it's only a matter of time before curiosity kills the cat."

I purse my lips and avert eye contact with the blonde. I'm always bound to make an ass out of myself when it comes to situations like this. I think it's a curse. My drive to discover the truth and more really takes its toll sometimes.

Just as I set my eyes on the blonde again, I notice her mouth has stretched into an awkward smile. I can sense that she's debating on saying something. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's inappropriate as Lily tends to be.

"Actually, in this case," Lily quips, "it's going to eat the cat if you're not careful."

At first, I'm confused but as seconds tick between my silent state and Lily's verge of laughing her ass off, the meaning behind Lily's joke dawns to me.

I'm fully aware that the blonde takes any opportunity to be a smartass or a witty pervert. Speaking of which, I shouldn't take that long to respond otherwise, I'm sure the blonde will worsen the situation by explaining the meaning behind her remarks.

"You know? Like cat as in pu-

"Dammit, Lily" I shout, "Good bye!"

The blonde even goes on to laughing at herself as I storm off. I grumble as I make my way toward the end of the hallway and just as I am about to make a turn, Lily hollers at me.

"At least think of what I said!"

I pause and turn my attention to her; my pouting expression causing the blonde to bite back her laughter.

"Just be friends, my ass!" the blonde adds with a smirk.

I don't respond and pretend to disregard Lily's comment as I continue my way to class seemingly calm. Of course, my thoughts become consumed with everything Lily told me. I can pretty much sum everything up with the conclusion that there's more than just a 'lady' behind Luka. I saw that first hand in class and seconds after being dragged away from the pep rally. The image of Luka's flirtatious smirk and winking gesture are definitely imprinted in my mind.

As soon as I feel a safe distance from Lily, I rummage through my bag and check my phone before my schedule. Miki texted me during Nutrition hour; she's probably worried that I spent it alone. I already have so much to tell her and I'm aching to let it out.

She will probably scold me for not responding right away but I can't help the distractions. The second I put my phone down, the warning bell rings and I panic as I scan the yellow form in my hand. For the next two hours, I have Biology and Health. The two are a piece of cake in my opinion but I am not looking forward to any lab work. I highly doubt that will happen on the first day but you never know. I just hope I don't go through the panic of looking for someone to ask for group work. The action sounds simple but my nerves always get the best of me and I end up looking like a deer in headlights when the time comes. Sighing at the memories, I make my way upstairs, noticing some flyers taped to the blue walls.

'Senior Picnic,' I read, 'Tickets available at the Student Store.'

There's another flyer promoting the upcoming prom this semester.

'Polls for Prom theme will be open on the first week of Spring Semester'.

I can't help but wonder what the theme for a dance that totally disregards me will be. I'm sure whatever it is, Luka will look stunning. I bite my lip as my thoughts drift back to my crush. Everything Lily said has affected me. I may have protested a lot back there but I only met Luka today and I'm sure Lily has some solid background on her. Whatever it is, it scares me to know there's something highly secretive about her. Then again, I always was a sucker for the mysterious. I wonder if that's what Lily meant.

Can Luka's secret make me a victim?

I assume a victim of foolish goals. Nothing dangerous comes into mind, but to the heart I wouldn't be surprised. The messed up part is that this type of information is actually exhilarating to me. I can't help but wonder what it is about Luka that makes Lily so cautious. Despite my thoughts drifting to both the blonde and the pink-haired beauty, I manage my way toward my class with ease. To my luck, the bell rings the exact moment I cross the threshold.

My eyes shift between the chattering students and a middle-age petite woman who I immediately assume is my teacher.

"Alright, settle down," she demands, "Seating chart has changed this semester so everyone get up."

Most of the class groans as they unwillingly stand up and away from the desks. As I stand at the side of the room, I begin to inspect the area, a habit I act on every time I enter a new interior. I'd like to think of myself as very observant hence why people think I have staring problem.

"Mrs. Zantar!" a very fashionable crimson-haired girl hollers, "I thought we discussed last semester that we were all content with our seats."

"New semester, new rules," Mrs. Zantar adds, "Last semester was just a mere test."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a girl with deep orange/red hair asks. I note how adorable her twin-drill like pigtails are as she sets her elbow on the sink area beside me.

"Order of seats depends on how well you did last semester," Mrs. Zantar boasts, "Anyone with an A has first dibs, then B to C and so on."

Much of the class begins to mumble while some are pleased with the news. I, on the other hand, feel more than lost as I realize my seat is technically 'un-gradable'.

"Um, excuse me," I meekly call out.

Mrs. Zantar doesn't catch it, which actually doesn't surprise me. Funny how just minutes ago I had the balls to yell at Lily and Neru and even roll my eyes at a teacher. Yet, now, I'm pathetically timid as I struggle with receiving some attention. The only people that seem to notice my failed attempt are the two girls standing beside me who are eyeing my stature curiously. I glance out of instinct, noticing both the drill-curled girl and the crimson-haired girl oddly smiling at me.

To my surprise, I manage to smile back causing one of them to speak with a rather enthusiastic tone.

"I love your hair!" the red-head exclaims, "You're not wearing any extensions are you?"

I'm totally taken back by the incredibly squeaky feminine voice of the girl beaming at me. Meanwhile, in the background, Mrs. Zantar proceeds to list names and matching desks.

"Uh, no," I reply, shifting my eyes between the girl's chocolate irises and sleek, straight deep red tresses. I have the urge to compliment her chic style consisting of a burgundy high-waist skirt, a black tight sleeved top, mid-thigh stockings, and flats.

"I really like your outfit," I manage to say, "It's cute."

"Thanks!" she enthusiastically replies, "I've never seen you before."

"I was about to say the same thing," drill-curled girl adds as she eyes me suspiciously, "What's your name?"

"Miku Hatsune?"

As if on cue, Mrs. Zantar calls on me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"You're new," the teacher states, locking eyes with me, "You can choose whatever seat you want."

"Okay, how is that fair?" one student speaks up.

"My class, my rules!" Mrs. Zantar snaps but strangely adds next in a polite tone, "Pick any seat."

I nod and begin to fumble between the desks as I make my way toward a random one in the front. I'm fully aware I could easily just go around but I'm so nervous, I decide to cross the space between me and my destination and get to my seat faster. After a series of squeaks and clatter, I glance at the two girls I was previously standing by and set my things on the desk. As soon as I sit, the teacher continues with her list.

"Ristu Namine and Teto Kasane," she states, "Go on, select."

I don't who is who but Ritsu and Teto immediately take the seats beside me. And just as they set their things down, the drill-curled hair speaks to me.

"Miku, huh?" she says with a grin stretching her full-pouty lips, "You look like a Miku."

"Really?" crimson-haired girl adds, "You look more like a Miki."

"That's practically the same thing."

I chuckle softly at the interesting exchange between the girls.

"Well, that's funny because my best friend's name is Miki so it kind of makes sense."

"See, there was SOME relation to it," crimson-haired girl boasts, "I'm Ritsu, by the way."

"And I'm Teto," drill-curled girl says, "Did you just transfer or are we just noticing you now?"

"Teto, that's mean," Ritsu pouts, "What if she was here last semester but we never noticed her?"

"Well, that's what I'm asking, duh," Teto replies.

"You're not supposed to admit that though! It's mean!"

"Guys, it's fine," I laugh, "I just transferred."

"See, I knew it," Ristu adds as in a cocky manner, "I would have noticed her right away."

"Of course you would," Teto sighs, "It's only a matter of time before you ask what shampoo she uses."

Ritsu playfully slaps her friend before giggling to herself. I can help but smile awkwardly as she proceeds to eye me curiously and touch my teal-colored tresses out of nowhere. The action causes me to jump but Ritsu continues to smooth my hair with an intrigued expression.

"She's right, though," she adds, "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanna know too," Teto says, playing with the opposite side of my hair.

I'm starting to get uncomfortable as I feel their hands run through my teal locks with ease.

'Don't these girls know anything about personal space?' I think to myself.

"I…uh…TRESemmé," I awkwardly reply, "Can you guys, um, not do that?"

"Do what?" Ritsu asks, totally oblivious to my uncomfortable state, "I'm always buying 'Redken Color Extend', it is THE BEST."

"Why can't you just buy 'Herbal Essence: Color Me Happy'?" Teto adds, "Seriously $17 on one bottle compared to $4? You are crazy."

"And take advice from your fading curls?" Ritsu asks with a flip of her hair, "As if!"

"At least my hair is of natural color," Teto quips, "Your hair reminds me of my period."

I almost laugh as Ritsu gapes at her friend's rather insulting remark.

"Shut up, drill-curls," she scowls.

Before Teto can open her mouth with I predict to be a snarky comeback, Mrs. Zantar claps her hands.

"Alright, now that we are all seated," she says, "We can officially start, by the way Teto and Ritsu leave the poor girl alone. I didn't allow you to choose seats to chatter. Don't make me regret it."

The class snickers as both Teto and Ritsu retract their hands from my hair and set them on their desks in a mannered way. I sigh in relief, focusing my attention on Mrs. Zantar as she continues the class by passing out some books from a neatly stack on her desk.

"Brace yourselves, chemical compounds are coming," she laughs menacingly.

Most of the class snickers while some groan. I, for one, think 'bring it bitches'.

Covenant bonds, hydrogen bonds, shit, van der Waals interactions, I got this on lock.

Surprisingly, the class goes by smoothly despite the sneaky chatter between Teto and Ritsu. I wonder just how they were able to pull off a high grade without getting points deducted by their constant blabbering. Teto even went as far as smacking Ritsu with a crumbled ball of paper; the two almost engaged in a heated quarrel. Amazing how they just immediately straighten their posture and resume their work the second Mrs. Zantar looks up to inspect them.

The bell rings and Mrs. Zantar waves us off, dismissing the class.

"No homework, today," she says, "Expect it tomorrow though."

I respond with a smile which Mrs. Zantar simply nods to as a response before scribbling on some papers at her desk. As soon as I grab my book and adjust the strap of my bag over my shoulder, Ritsu calls out to me.

"So, what do you have next?" she asks before popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Health," I respond, "I expect it to be a piece of cake though."

"Well, depending on the teacher I suppose," Teto quips, "Just hope you don't get Mr. Woodchick."

The name sounds awfully familiar but I can't think why at the moment.

"Tall dude? Magnifying glass for lenses?" I ask as I attempt to remember.

"Yeah, yeah, balding, total Neanderthal voice," Ritsu laughs, "Ugh, I can't stand that guy."

"I can't stand his voice," Teto adds, "Actually, I can't stand guys with deep-ass voices like that in general."

"Ugh, just imagine having sex with one," Ritsu laughs, "Like fucking chewbacca, grunting deeply like he got his penis stuck in a water pipe and the water just rushing and hitting his-

"Okay, we get it, Ritsu," Teto cuts in, "You're doing it again."

I grimace as we exit the classroom and into the chatter-filled hallway. I'm not surprised to find the girls following me and trying to strike some conversation as I make my way to my assigned locker. Fortunately for me, it happens to be right around the corner.

"Hey, Miku," Teto calls from behind.

"Yeah," I respond, glancing back at auburn eyes.

"Since you're new and all, I assume that's why you have no friends at the moment?"

"Oh my god, Teto," Ritsu gasps, "You can't just ask people why they have no friends."

Oh for fuck's sake. These girls, I swear.

"Well, I mean I met some people but, I can't honestly call them my friends," I mumble as I insert my locker combo, "Well, actually, I'm sure Lily is my friend but I'm not too sure any more about another."

Suddenly, the girls freeze and gape at me.

"Lily Masuda? Ritsu asks.

"The Lily?" Teto adds, "You're friends with THE Lily Masuda?"

"Um, yeah, so?" I deadpan, opening my locker with a click.

"Dude, she is FUCKING AWESOME!" Ritsu exclaims, "Like, I don't know how some of the varsity cheer girls can bring themselves to not like her but she is so frick'n cool!"

"I know right?" Teto adds, "We fucking LOVE her, I don't see how our captain could dislike her."

I immediately assume this captain they speak of is no other than Luka Megurine. I mean they just mentioned the cheer squad and I'm guessing they're in the freshman/sophomore team. Luka is in varsity, a total no-brainer fact.

"So, you're cheerleaders?" I inquire, "and you're captain is…"

"Well, we technically don't have a fresh/soph captain, like officially," Teto replies, "but Luka is captain of the varsity team which is basically what we expect to be in by next year."

"Yeah, she's like the head," Ritsu adds, "So, yeah, Luka is the overall captain of the entire team."

"Well, I expected that already," I laugh, "She's so beautiful."

"You're telling me," Teto giggles, "I try not to stare in the locker rooms but it's really fucking hard when she's walking around like half-naked."

"Anyone can admire a great lithe and sexy body," Rin sighs in awe, "ANYONE."

Holy shit on a saltine.

What did they just say?

"Oh really?" I ask, trying to conceal the excitement in my voice, "Like…so…um…how much have you seen?"

Did I really just fucking ask that?

"What, like you want a number?" Ritsu laughs, "I guess like…maybe 60%, she's never been like full-out naked and she only showers when there is no one occupying the locker rooms."

"I'm a little disturbed you know that," Teto adds, "Do you stalk her or something?"

"No, bitch, I just happened to notice," Ritsu sneers, "I walked in one time hearing her sing in the shower room. I just got my stuff, and left. I couldn't help but notice that she has a really great voice."

I get an idea as I process all of what Ritsu and Teto just said. I am fully aware that sixth period gym is reserved for sports. After all, athletes stay after school training so the hours can range up to four or more. The idea sounds crazy to those that refuse to stay after school but it's always recommended to get involved in extra-curriculum activities for college. I, for one, would love to get involved with the school's journalist committee and newspaper. I wouldn't mind just spending hours taking photos, learning screen-printing, and writing all evening. I wouldn't mind trying a sport as well.

The only question is what sport would I be interested in?

I think I have more sympathy for guys now because I definitely now have this uncontrollable urge to see what Teto and Ritsu describe. My hormones are going crazy with the thought.

60%.

Luka half-naked in probably just her underwear, oh my god, just the mental picture is making me insane.

I slam my locker door so hard, I'm sure it's a result of the overbearing sexual frustration that's suddenly stirring inside me.

"Jesus," Ritsu gasps, clutching at her heart, "Careful, you might end up breaking it."

"I was about to say the same thing," Teto laughs, oddly unaffected by my sudden force on the poor steel door.

"Sorry but I have to go."

My words are rushed as I brush past Teto and Ritsu. I feel bad for dismissing their presence so abruptly but the sudden rapid beating of my heart and odd rush of adrenaline are really affecting me right now. I'm just going to run to class and use my frustration to get there really early. I don't even care if I'm the first one there; I really need a distraction NOW.

Everything seems to blur past me as I hurry to class. Despite totally forgetting just what my next classroom number is, I manage to make it to the area specifically for subjects such as Health and Life Skills. To my relief, the buildings are outside so I get a great breath of fresh air to calm my mind. As soon as I make it to the middle of the bungalows, I take a minute to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?"

I look up to the source of a familiar voice. Azure eyes come into view and I manage a weak wave at Kaito Shion before bending over and resting my hands on my knees.

"Yeah….I'm…I'm…oh god…..I'm fine," I pant.

"You just bolted like a bat outta hell," he chuckles, "Oh, I know!"

As my sight is currently focused on the cement ground below me, I can hear Kaito rummaging through his backpack. I quickly glance up and notice him pulling out a half-full water bottle.

"Here," he says as he offers me the container with an extended hand, "Take it."

Now, normally, I would say no but my throat is so dry with thirst that I have to look past my germaphobic tendencies. So, I take Kaito's water bottle and chug it like there's no tomorrow.

"Woah, easy there," he laughs.

I pay him no mind as I let the cool liquid quench my thirst. It takes about four huge gulps of water to empty the bottle. In fact, I drank so fast that some of the liquid managed to drip from my mouth and pour onto my sweater. Despite the dark blue color, there are now stains on the front of my chest and I panic at the sight.

"Aw, crap," I groan, "Dammit, now look."

"Oh, that's fine," Kaito says, eyeing my chest with odd fascination, "It's just water. It'll dry off pretty soon."

He's right. At least it's not coffee but I'm paranoid right now so of course I'm going to over-react.

I begin to pull my sweater over my head, grunting as the thick material gets stuck half-way past my shoulders.

"You-uh, you need help?" Kaito stutters.

"I'm fine!" I muffle through the material.

Suddenly, I hear a distant voice laughing for some reason and his comment causes me to erupt in crimson shades.

"Wow, Kaito! Alright getting her top off! Playa play!"

"Shut up, Al!" Kaito hollers in embarrassment.

It's when I remember that I'm wearing a thin tank-top underneath my sweater that I panic. I wouldn't be surprised if the material is also stuck half-way out. There's really only one way to find out if my torso is actually as exposed as Kaito's friend makes it seem.

"Kaito, what color is my bra?"

"Sky blue-oh I mean-ugh! Dammit!" the senior groans, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look but its…well…you're right in front of me."

"You can always turn around!" I muffle through the fabric, "or better yet, HELP ME!"

The tall boy curses at himself as he approaches me with utmost caution. I can sense he's nervous without even looking at his face. It's the sound of his feet shuffling and many attempts to sound calm as he assists me in pulling off my sweater that make it obvious.

"So, uh, what class you have next?"

"Kaito, shut up and just help," I demand, rolling my eyes at his awkward state.

"Okay, okay," he sighs.

"Better yet, just pull down the hem of my shirt while I take this damn thing off."

Kaito hums in agreement as he lowers his hands near my chest. I can feel him practically shaking as he pinches the fabric and begins to slowly pull down. The action is excruciatingly slow and I grunt in response.

"Kaito, just GRAB IT and PULL DOWN!"

"I'm trying but if I do then…..ahem…"

"WHAT?!"

I'm really losing patience now.

"I might brush my hand past your boob."

I admit that it's sweet for Kaito to avoid any unnecessary 'touches' but as of right now, the longer he takes, the longer I stand here with my torso exposed for all too see. I can already hear some snickering around me as well as gasps and jokes regarding 'copping a feel.' I have half a mind to just punch those immature people as soon as I get my shirt straightened out.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I manage to pull off my sweater as Kaito adjusts my shirt. He swallows very hard as he attempts to smooth the creases around my waistline.

"Okay, unnecessary there," I snap.

He jumps in response, apologizing immediately as he flusters.

Suddenly, just as I'm about to proceed in directing myself to class, Kaito is pushed as someone crosses the space between us.

I look up and meet turquoise eyes.

"Luka, what the fuck," Kaito awkwardly laughs, "In a hurry?"

I've had this happen before; Luka barging in between personal space. It occurred earlier in the hallways after seeing her speak to Neru. I assume she brushed me off because of Lily's presence. Whatever the cause, she's certainly a pro at being discrete about it. Aside from that, I immediately notice Luka has changed into casual apparel and ditched the cheerleader uniform. I assume she dressed right after the pep rally and I'm certainly not complaining.

She's looks amazing and I'd like to think of it as 'casual-chic'. Luka's hair is pulled to the side in a messy bun, complimented by loose strands of hair ending at her neck. She's rocking a simple black tank top with slightly visible cleavage peeking at the chest. Her white-cotton cardigan profoundly contrasts with the darkness of her top. Followed by that, porcelain skin is revealed at her hipbones accentuated by loose partially-ripped boyfriend jeans that are folded at the end just below her ankles. And to complete such a perfect choice of clothing, Luka sports black flats defining the 'classy-chic' aura she is magnificently pulling off.

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" she responds in that husky, exotic, sweet voice of hers, "I didn't see where I was going."

Despite the trance I'm in as I take in her outfit, I sense something definitely snarky in her tone. I'm not surprised Kaito fails to see it but I've been staring at her hard enough to notice the twitch of her mouth and sudden dark hue of her irises as she gives the taller boy a once-over. My breath hitches at the sight and suddenly, her eyes lock onto me as if she hears the resuming of my silent rapid breathing.

It's funny how I can read her expressions but her thoughts are totally cut off from me. It's as if I've already contained a key to her mind and if I focus hard enough, I'll be able to unlock it. Suddenly, she smiles in the most gentle of ways and I bite my lip, unsure at the odd gesture. Luka senses it but remains calm as her eyes shift to the v-cut of my tank top. I'm tempted to cross my arms as she sneakily ogles the slight cleavage of my breasts but the excitement all together causes me to freeze.

"I'm sensing something," Kaito incredulously states as he shifts his eyes between me and Luka. The pink-haired beauty immediately tears her gaze from me and locks eyes with the blue-haired boy. I, on the other hand, begin to fidget like a nervous wreck as I turn my attention to the yellow form sticking out of my bag.

Fumbling with the form, I begin to stare hard at the titles of my assigned classes, reading 'Room H103' as my next destination.

"I thought we were cool, Luka," Kaito sighs and the beauty almost panics for a second. As expected, her solemn expression remains and she cocks an eyebrow at the tall boy.

"Cool?" she asks, pulling some strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, cool with me," Kaito adds, "You're still not mad at me, are you?"

My ears pert up at the concerned tone of his voice. Whatever Kaito means is causing Luka to avert eye contact.

"Sorry, but I really just happen to step right in between you and Miku," she says, "I didn't mean to-

"Oh man, no, that's not it," Katio laughs, "accidents are accidents."

Despite the vagueness of whatever Luka and Kaito are talking about, I can't help but notice that Luka remembers my name. It's so stupid to for me to get as giddy as a fan girl but I can't help it. I purse my lips as an attempt to hide the smile that dares to appear on my face.

"Kaito, whatever," Luka chuckles, "Don't you think you're being a little too upfront about this right now?"

To make a point, the pink-haired beauty glances at me before setting her eyes on Kaito again. The tall boy picks up the message and clears his throat. Suddenly, the warning bell rings and we all flinch at the very close range of the sound above us.

"Okay, gotta go," Luka rushes, "Sorry again, Kaito, Miku, hopefully I'll see you soon."

I feel so incredibly delighted just knowing she acknowledges me. And did she just HOPE to see me SOON? I mean, she could be referring to both Kaito and me but…oh man, I'm totally over-thinking this. Even if she just said excuse me, I would still smile like the happiest idiot in the world. I should really be rushing to get to class as well but I can't help but watch Luka's back until she disappears after a turn.

"That girl," I hear Kaito mutter under her breath.

I ignore the displeased tone of Kaito's voice. Despite being curious, all my thoughts fade away as I immediately begin to inspect the numbers above the classroom doors near me.

"What class are you looking for?"

I look up at Kaito before shifting my eyes between a sign that reads 'H101-H105'.

"H103," I reply, "Just around the corner."

"You have Health?" he asks, strangely excited for some reason.

"Uh, yeah," I answer.

"Oh, that is AWESOME," he enthusiastically adds, "Me too!"

I'm fully aware that Kaito is a senior and that Health tends to be a mixed class of every grade. It is a subject most students tend to get over with in freshman year and really easy if you ask me. As soon as I proceed toward my classroom, Kaito rushes over to walk at my side. Normally, any girl would get flustered with him, I'm sure. I mean the guy is really attractive but…a little too dumb for my taste.

We both enter the classroom receiving an odd amount of attention from students; mostly girls who let their eyes linger at the tall and handsome boy next to me. I'm not surprised to find some of them giving me dirty looks as I make my way toward an empty seat.

"Kaito! Bro!" one student hollers only to be hushed by the teacher sitting at the front of the class.

A series of greetings begin to circle around the room, directed toward the popular boy. That's when the teacher stands up from his desk and hollers.

"Pipe down!"

I sigh.

This is certainly going to be the longest period, I'm sure.

As class progresses, I realize that not only is Health incredibly easy but also incredibly slow. Little interesting things happen here and there. Kaito gives any guy attempting contact with me in anyway a dirty look. Even the poor nerd who simply picked up my pencil and returned it got shook up from him. I stop counting how many times I've rolled my eyes at him but the worst part is that I keep getting cold and lingering stares from some of the girls. I ignore them, of course, but deep down there's this twisted satisfaction that he's interested more in me than the criteria of the class. Then again, such a thing is expected from him as he tries for the millionth time to distract me. I'm surprised our teacher hasn't caught on but during classes like this, the best way to teach is to carry on and allow people to fail on their own. It sounds messed up but people need to learn from their mistakes, especially high school kids. Not to mention that Health is as easy as going to the bathroom.

Mr. Kando looks up every now and then, noticing Kaito switching his attention from me to the board. I almost laugh at the way he's staring at the tall blue-haired boy with a stern expression and a crossed-arm stance. I know this tactic. He's waiting for Kaito to finally notice him as he resumes his usual lack of cooperation with the class. The students catch on quick and some of them snicker as Kaito remains oblivious at the undivided attention he's receiving from the entire class. I, on the other hand, resume copying the notes on the board and glancing at my workbook every second or so.

"Hey, Miku,"

It's when Kaito notices his voice is the only audible sound in the class that he looks up and notices a rather angry Mr. Kando at the front.

"Kaito, flirt on your own time," he sighs, "Would you like him to switch seats?"

The question is directed at me, no doubt about it. I don't have to look up from my workbook to know that but out of manners, I turn my attention to Mr. Kando and answer him.

"It would be good for him but, either way, I can just ignore him."

Half the class laughs while some 'ooh' at my remark as if I just dissed the tall boy. I hear some girl scoff and before I can give her a dirty look, Kaito gives his two-cents on the situation.

"Good for me?" he adds, "I'll tell you what's good for me."

His cheeky tone makes it all the more obvious that he is going to say something inappropriate. Of course, I don't expect to be as bad as Lily but somewhere near her in a tamer way, I'm sure.

"Kaito, switch with Hio," Mr. Kando deadpans.

"I was going to ask for tutoring!" Kaito groans, "What's good for me is TUTORING."

"What's good for you is shutting your yap," Mr. Kando says, "Now SWITCH."

Laughter erupts as a reluctant Kaito gathers his things and stands up from his previously owned seat. Coming his way is a snickering tall blonde. His hair is swept messily in a bed-head style. It's not as appealing as Kaito's but this guy's hair ends just past his chin, giving him more of a surfer vibe.

"Better luck next time," he says as he passes the tall blue-haired boy.

"Shut up," Katio mutters, clearly agitated as he walks over to his new desk and plops down with a huff.

I shake my head at his immature ways and as soon as the tall blonde takes his seat, he smiles cockily at me, eyeing my chest in a wolfish fashion.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hio, switch with Anna," Mr. Kando suddenly demands.

Hio jumps from his seat with a priceless expression. I'm laughing with the class now as the tall blonde switches seats for the second time in less than fifteen seconds. Muttering under his breath, he reluctantly proceeds to switch seats once more and, this time, with a shy girl I'm sure will be no distraction.

"Better luck next time," Kaito cheekily hollers from across.

"SHUT UP, KAITO." Hio and Mr. Kando state in unison.

After that little incident, class ends rather quickly as I finally have the freedom to focus only on the criteria. The second the bell rings, I begin to gather my things. I hear Mr. Kando announce the homework which only consists of three pages of reading and a couple questions in the workbook. I scribble his words onto my notebook, looking up on the board to double check my writing.

Right after I put away my notebook, I rush to exit the classroom. To my relief, Kaito is busy being approached by some girls excitingly conversing with the oaf. As I walk out into the fresh air, I make my way to my locker. Its lunch and many students are already crowding the courtyard as I pass by. I have no idea who I am going to spend the hour with but I would be lucky to find Lily as I'm sure she has the freedom to spend lunch outside the school. From what I heard, she sounds cool enough to have her own car already. She's as popular as Luka and Kaito so I'm not surprised she knows them. What's weird is that I, of all people, know all three of them. I would have never expected to become fast friends with Lily or be followed by Kaito like a puppy. Yet, out of three of them, it's Luka who I'm flustering over. There's definitely something she wants from me and while it's clear Lily wants some assurance and Kaito wants my ass (literally), Luka is just a complete mystery. I have some hints because of Lily but I can't put my finger on it just yet.

From what I can gather, Luka seems…risky.

'Taking advantage'.

'Aware of the effect on people."

'Victim.'

'Doesn't want to JUST BE FRIENDS.'

Fuck! Why is it so confusing?! Am I that in denial of Luka possibly being a bad person?! I bet if I just connect the words, I will definitely figure something out but somehow I can't bear to try putting it all together.

I'm scared of what I'll realize.

With constant thoughts taking over my brain, I'm surprised I manage to get to my locker without walking into a wall. It feels like I got here on auto-mode, moving like a robot as I process information of other means. Suddenly, I finally get to focus on something else rather than Luka as I notice Teto and Ritsu standing a few feet away by my locker. Their on their phones laughing about god knows-what as they share something on their screens. I hope it isn't a coincidence that they're standing by where I last saw them. I would prefer to have company right now than spending lunch alone.

Just as I'm about to holler at them, I feel an arm wrap around my neck and the pressure of knuckles grinding onto my head.

"Lily!" I groan as the blonde delivers a noogie on me.

"I was hoping to see soon," she chuckles, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out."

"Go out where?" I ask, struggling to get out of Lily's hold. The blonde chuckles before releasing her grip and I instantly step away from her, smoothing out the top of my hair with a huff.

"Don't do that ever again" I scold.

"I can't help it," the blonde shrugs with a smile, "You've grown on me, pigtails."

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter.

"I take it you've been spending a lot of time thinking of what I said," she adds, "We can talk it over lunch if you want, say 'Stone Oven'?"

"But I'm a freshman," I pout, "I don't think I can eat-

"Miki!

'Miki?'

Confusion dawns to me as I realize Ritsu has called out my best friend's name. The red-head beams at me as both Teto and her approach us. I assume she's unaware that she got my name wrong as Teto seems to be scolding her that same reason.

"For the last time, its MIKU," she sneers, "Miku, tell her."

Just as I'm about to confirm Teto's remark, Ritsu jumps onto Lily with a hug so forceful that the blonde stumbles back.

"Whoa, there," Lily awkwardly laughs, "Thought I told to stop doing that."

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me and I can't help the cheeky smile that stretches my lips.

"She can't help it," I add, "You've grown on her."

The blonde turns to me with scowl as she struggles to free herself from Ritsu's surprisingly strong hold around her waist.

"Hey, Lily," Teto nods as she attempts to pull her friend off the tall blonde, "You guys hanging out?"

"Well, I was going to ask Miku if she wanted to go out for lunch- Ritsu, stop!"

"Just a few more seconds," she muffles through the fabric of Lily's crop top.

From my angle, it looks like Ritsu's latched onto the blonde's cleavage due to the distinct height difference. The scene is causing some students to glance curiously at the two and some even snicker as the usually carefree Lily Masuda flusters with embarrassment.

Luckily for the blonde, Teto manages to pull the red-head with a rather aggressive pull. Ritsu shrieks at the force and pouts as her drill-curled friend keeps a vice on her arm.

"So, what were you saying?" Teto asks with a smile.

"I was going to ask Miku if she wanted to go out for lunch," Lily finally manages to say.

"But I'm a freshman, Lily," I add, "I'm not allowed to anyway."

"I know my way around the rules," she winks, "Lucky for you the journalist committee has its very own card printer."

Of course Lily would abuse her power.

"Why would they leave that in the newspaper room?" Teto asks with a laugh, "I'm surprised Mr. Maury trusts you around any technology."

"What? Like I'm going to scan my ass and watch porno all evening?" Lily smirks.

"Well, if not at school, I bet you did it somewhere else anyway." I quip.

Both Teto and Ritsu laugh at my highly possible assumption. Lily just rolls her eyes, smiling amusingly at me.

"How about you guys?"

Ritsu jumps with glee while Teto simply nods with a generous smile accentuating her baby-face features.

I, on the other hand, can't help but feel disappointed. I was really hoping to just be alone with Lily to discuss Luka. I really wanted to tell her about our little incident with Kaito. Hell, I just wanna gush that she checked me out and remembered my name.

"Okay, well first let's go get Miku a-

"Ritsu! Teto!"

Despite the sudden interruption, Lily smiles as her ears pert up at the familiar voice.

I'm very tempted to let Meiko know that she would look prettier if she didn't bitch-face. I admit, the girl has a rocking body and a bigger bust than Luka but while my crush is lithe and curvy, Mieko has more of a voluptuous figure. Lily certainly notices and she takes a few seconds to admire the undeniable attractiveness of the brunette.

"Where we're you guys after Nutrition?"

Meiko immediately comes off as demanding and rude. In fact, Ritsu and Teto seem a bit scared of her as they avert eye contact with the short-haired brunette. It's no surprise that Lily can stare all she wants without flinching.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Teto stutters, "I thought only varsity were performing today."

"Yes, but there was an important meeting after that regarding next year's varsity team," Meiko adds, "You do want to move up in sophomore year, don't you?"

"I assume this was a last minute notification?" Lily asks, "Otherwise, I'm sure Ritsu and Teto would have made the meeting."

Meiko glares at the smirking blonde.

"This has nothing to do with you," she firmly states.

"Oh, contraire, baby," Lily cheekily adds, "I'm defending my friends."

Ritsu suddenly squeaks with glee.

"She called me 'friend'," She whispers to Teto who rolls her eyes in response.

"Don't call me 'baby', total-lezbo bitch," Meiko snaps.

"Oh, did you just think of that?" Lily quips, "I give that a 2.6 but I'm sure you can think of a better insult."

Just when it seems like Meiko is about to strangle the blonde, Teto distracts the brunette with an interesting question.

"Wait, who was responsible for letting us know?"

"Neru," the brunette replies.

Well, that fucking explains everything.

"Seriously?" Ritsu groans, "Of course we didn't get the message, she hates us."

"For the last time," Meiko snaps, "No one hates anyone, this is a team and as a team I expect better communication skills from you two!"

"Oh man, as a team huh?" Lily laughs, "That is rich coming from you."

"Lily, get over it," the brunette adds, "It's been like fucking forever."

"Just like it's been fucking forever since you guys actually won a competition," the blonde replies.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We went All-Stars last year!" Mieko snaps.

"All thanks to Luka but unfortunately she had to get injured and let the team rely on your generic routines."

"Listen you bit-

"Meiko!"

The five of us all turn to a voice I immediately recognize as Luka Megurine's. She's standing at the end of the hallway accompanied by Gumi and two other girls I recall from the pep rally. At the sight of Luka's impatient expression, Mieko rolls her eyes and groans.

"Hold up!" she hollers before giving Ritsu and Teto a stern look, "Don't think this is over."

"Why don't you let the CAPTAIN take care of the team's matters," Lily quips, "After all, she's in charge.

Meiko responds to the blonde's rather truthful and cheeky remark with a grimace. Meanwhile, Lily can't help but bite her lip as the brunette turns around and begins to walk toward her group of friends. I roll my eyes as I notice the blonde cocking an eyebrow at the nice view of Mieko's ass swaying as she storms off.

"Okay, kiddies," Lily chuckles, "Where were we before Meiko reared her hot ass?"

"Ugh, do you really have to compliment her?" Ritsu asks in a disapproving tone.

"I don't hate, I participate," Lily adds with a smirk.

Both Teto and Ritsu respond with a giggle. I, on the other hand, take the moment to glance at the sight before me, staring at Luka as she seems to be scolding Meiko. Before her group walks off, the pink-haired beauty glances at me, standing still for a few seconds before Gumi pulls her alongside the group. Luka doesn't tear her gaze from me until she exits the hallway. And a goofy smile makes its way onto my face as a result.

Snapping fingers come into view and I jump at the sound of Lily's voice.

"Pigtails, hey," she says, "You there?"

I shake my head before responding; hoping the blush on my face goes unnoticed by the blonde. Unfortunately, Lily catches it and her smile falters before glancing at the direction Luka exited.

"Snap out of it," she sighs and snaps her fingers a couple more times to emphasize her point.

"I get it," I groan, slapping her hand away from my face.

The blonde nods before leading us toward her clubroom and while Ritsu and Teto engage in conversation with her, I let myself stay in the back pondering on my crush. Suddenly, just as I am about to let thoughts of Luka consume me, I notice Rin rummaging through her locker.

I instantly feel guilty at the sight of the petite blonde. She seems bored, even a little sad. I'm more than tempted to confront her and ease the tension between us. Speaking of which, there really should be no tension in the first place anyway. I mean, Lily kissed ME. I made no move and it was entirely the ballsy blonde's fault. Though, I do feel bad about letting myself bask in the feeling for a bit. It's disgusting to admit but Lily really knows how to lip lock. Despite accepting that, I shudder at the memory and make my way toward Rin.

The closer I get, the more nerve-wracking I become. I'm standing so close to her that I'm tempted to tap her on the shoulder but then I get this image of her slamming me against her locker and I retract my hand. So, I do the most civil and polite choice.

"Hey."

Rin jumps at the sound of my voice, taking a few seconds to finally turn toward me. Just after she does, I flinch at her pissed off expression. I gulp before enunciating proper words but it becomes so difficult that I end up gawking at her like a scared child.

Rin notices and cocks an eyebrow before I manage to speak.

"R-Rin," I stutter, "I…uh…what's up?"

The petite blonde doesn't answer and her scowl deepens after shifting her eyes past me.

I bet she's noticed Lily and when I glance to check, I grimace at the scene behind us. Ritsu is clinging onto the blonde's arm like an over-zealous fan girl. I face-palm at the sight before resuming my attention toward Rin, desperately hoping she's not blaming me for that as well.

"Um, I really want to…um…what happened earlier…it wasn't my-

"Stop, Miku."

I hold my breath the second I hear the blonde speak.

"I know," she sighs, "You don't need to explain."

A surge of glee overcomes me and I smile awkwardly as a result.

"I was being a bitch," the petite blonde mutters with fidgety hands, "and I didn't-well you didn't deserve any of it…especially being slapped in the face."

Despite the tension, it's more than clear to admit that Rin is being absolutely adorable right now. Her honey colored eyes gleam so intently that I am sure tears will threaten to brim at any second. Yet, what makes me cringe with the desire to pull her into a massive hug is the snivel she fails to hold back. She notices and her face flushes, making the scene even more endearing.

It's taking a lot out of me to not suffocate the petite blonde in an embrace.

"Rin," I squeal.

The blonde looks up questionably at my current fidgety state. I'm fighting so hard to not pounce on her.

"It's okay!" I shout, "it's A-OK!'

I even go as far as giving Rin two thumbs up with a goofy grin causing the blonde to grimace at my unusual state.

"Are you…sure?" she asks.

I nod frantically.

"SO SURE," I reply.

Rin laughs and the sweet sound is enough to snap my restraint.

"Oh, Rin!"

"Wait, what are you-

I'm hugging her. No, I'm SUFFOCATING her. And as a result, Rin is protesting it in her usual defensive manner.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

At least now I know she hates hugs but I'm having the time of my life just snuggling the petite blonde like a puppy.

Suddenly, I hear Lily clear her throat and I instantly freeze along with Rin.

The tall blonde is amused as she observes us, raising her eyebrows with a wolfish grin.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she chuckles.

Before I can answer with a snarky response, I feel Rin stiffen in my arms. Yet, something tells me that it has more to do than the tall blonde's presence. I notice Ritsu and Teto eyeing the petite blonde curiously beside Lily. As Teto holds back a snicker, Ritsu stares at us with a rather serious expression. In fact, it seems more directed toward the petite blonde. Suddenly, I feel Rin push back from me and she begins to walk away from us in a haste approach.

"Rin?"

My concerned tone goes unanswered and I panic.

"Rin!"

Thoughts regarding her strange behavior consume my mind. For some reason, I begin to feel guilty but as I realize a second time that it's not my fault, a surge of rage overcomes me.

"Go on without me," I mutter to Lily and the girls, "Let me take of this."

"Oh my god," Ritsu laughs, "She's like that, don't worry about it."

I don't have time to question the red-head's sudden comment. In fact, I'm more than tempted as I find myself offended by her words. Luckily, Lily notices and she shushes the red-head, nodding her head at my frantic state.

Without warning, I bolt toward the direction Rin went. It feels like I caught her in record speed as I find her the second I make a turn.

"Rin," I pant, "Wh-what is your…fucking…problem?!"

Rin jumps before quickly facing me. Her expression reads fear and doubt and I instantly feel bad at the sight.

"What's wrong?"

I step cautiously toward the fidgety blonde, hoping she doesn't try running away once more.

"Nothing," she replies, averting eye contact with me.

It's a lie. I know that much but I won't force her to be out with it. The best thing is to let her tell me on her own time. There's one thing I do refuse though. I'm not leaving her out of my sight for now. For the next hour, we're going to hang out and she is going to at least TRY to smile.

With that mind, I attempt to ease the tension and extend my hand to her.

Rin's eyebrows lower with confusion and she hesitates at the gesture. It isn't until I smile that I can sense her walls lower just a little.

"C'mon," I say, "I'm starving."

"Huh? But I thought you and Lily were-

"Nope," I interrupt the blonde, "I want to spend lunch with you, if that's cool with you?"

I feel delighted as I catch Rin's mouth twitch into an awkward smile. For now, it's good enough. I feel her soft hand wrap around mine and begin to lead us toward the nearest exit of the hallway. I hear Rin take a deep breath when I pull open the door but as soon as were out, I feel her relax with a steady exhale.

As expected, students are crowded at every corner, filling the atmosphere with constant chatter. I can sense that Rin's looking down the entire walk across the courtyard. So, in an attempt to ease the tension, I lightly squeeze her hand. As a response, Rin loosens her grip and she sighs but I take it as a good sign. As long as she's relaxed, we can manage through the hour without me chasing after her.

Despite the comfort of her presence, Rin stays awfully quiet. Even as we stand closely by one another, we wordlessly shift through the cafeteria line. The entire time, I can't help but fidget as I try to make some conversation with the seemingly mute blonde. I bite my lip before trying to form words. Fortunately for me, Rin surprisingly beats me to it.

"So I heard something interesting."

"Oh yeah?" I ask with a smile, "And what's that?"

"I know who you like."

I blankly stare at the blonde before a flush of intense crimson becomes evident on my face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stutter, desperately hoping the answer isn't as straightforward as her question.

"I over-heard."

Shit. WHAT?!

"Some girls by my locker we're talking about you," Rin adds, "They mentioned your….um…crush."

Well, slap me in the face and call me a shitbag, WHAT?!

"I felt so terrible after hearing it, I mean, it was so obvious during the pep rally."

NO. NO FUCKING WAY.

"I mean with the way you were blushing, I was so stupid to not notice right away."

SHIT! NO!

Did she really notice Luka's boobs against my back?! Everyone noticed?! EVERYONE?!

"What's worse is now you have girls hating on you for it," Rin adds, "Over a boy, it's stupid."

HOLY SHIT ON A-wait, what?

I process all of what Rin has stated in with a gaping expression. Yet, as I feel a great sense of relief, I get the sudden urge to laugh at the petite blonde's total misunderstanding.

I think I have an idea who she thinks I'm crushing and there is no way I'm THAT interested in his azure eyes. Not when I have waves of turquoise wash over me, drowning me in pure ecstasy.

Holy shit, I sure am poetic when I'm horny.

The sound of my muffled laughter causes the petite blonde to blink in confusion. Despite my effort, a few snickers manage to slip from me. As a result, Rin looks at me with an incredulous stare.

"Rin, are you talking about Kaito Shion?"

The petite blonde nods.

"Oh man," I snort with laughter, "Rin, he's not my crush."

For a second, I swear I saw relief glint in the blonde's honey-colored eyes.

"Really?" she asks, "Well, then who is then?"

I panic on the spot. I mean, I am totally comfortable with Rin but I'm not so used to admitting I have the hots for another woman; especially when there's people surrounding us.

"Uh, well," I struggle to explain, "You don't them."

Rin's ears pert up at my vague and very awkward response.

"Have we met?" she asks.

"Um, you could say that," I answer meekly.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

As if I couldn't get any more awkward, I begin to laugh rather forcefully at Rin's correct and rather deadpan response.

"Oh, what gives you that idea?" I ask, shifting eyes between the blonde and the crowd.

"Well, for one you said 'them'," Rin adds, "If it were a guy, you would have no problem just saying 'him' but because you're clearly embarrassed of the fact that she's a girl, you continue to make yourself look stupid and matters very confusing. Stating 'them' refers to 'two or more' which actually makes you look very slutty."

Okay. So she got me there.

"Did you really have to insult me while you're at it?" I ask with a grimace.

"You're insulting me by thinking I'm not smart enough to catch your misuse of grammar."

"Okay, fine," I sigh and quietly mumble with utmost caution, "You don't KNOW 'her' but you know OF 'her', satisfied?"

"It's Lily, isn't it," Rin panics, "See! I knew-

"For fuck's sake no!" I add, "I would never…..well…I don't think NEVER…ugh! I mean no! NEVER! It's not her! And I'm sure it never will be anyway, she's so…I mean she's hot but-

"MIKU"

"NO! It's not her!"

"Well, then who is she?"

I groan.

"Can I tell you some-

"NEXT!"

Both Rin and I jump at the sound of a brooding cafeteria lady. As a response, we immediately rush into the building with fear in our eyes. Despite the smell of warm bread and lingering spices, I grimace at the actual food being served. The petite blonde doesn't hesitate to choose her tray, which consists of a carton of milk, a hamburger and microwaved curly fries. My stomach growls yet I refuse to allow it to process whatever by-products the school forces us to eat. Noticing my reluctance toward today's menu, Rin scoffs and shoves a tray with the same contents as hers in my hands.

"Don't be a dumbass," she sneers.

I sigh as we pay for our meals at the check-stand and make our way out of the cafeteria.

As soon as we exit, Rin finds a table and plops onto a seat. I immediately follow, taking my seat next to her with caution.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Rin says between chews.

"I suppose," I sigh, "Just promise you won't say anything."

The petite blonde rolls her eyes.

"And who would I even tell?" she chuckles, "I hate people in general."

"I can see that," I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I add with a cringe.

"So?" the blonde says, beckoning for me to continue.

I take a moment to take in my surroundings. I don't know why I'm bothering to check if Luka is around when I know for a fact she's out during lunch. I'm so paranoid right now, I'm mistaking someone for her as we speak.

"Luka Megurine," I whisper.

"Huh?" Rin replies with a mouthful of food.

"LUKA," I state firmly this time, rolling my eyes at the petite blonde's lack of decency.

Suddenly, Rin stiffens and drops her burger on her tray. Despite the abrupt behavior, I grimace at her gaping mouth displaying chewed contents of her half-eaten hamburger.

"Luka Megurine?" she manages through her mouthful of food. The sound is muffled but I catch it quickly enough to notice the disbelief in her tone.

"Yes, Rin," I sigh, "Luka Megurine."

"W-why?"

Is she serious? Is she really asking me WHY?

"Isn't it obvious?" I verbalize my thoughts, "I mean its Luka Megurine."

"Well, yeah, I know that much," Rin adds, "but seriously, everyone has a crush on her."

"Do you?" I ask, irritated a bit by her bluntness.

"She's pretty but I don't find her as…appealing as others make it seem."

"You like Lily over Luka," I deadpan, "I'm not surprised you think such blasphemy."

"Lily is charming and funny!" Rin suddenly protests.

"Luka is mysterious and beautiful!" I snap.

"Lily has tattoos and a Chevy Apache!"

"Luka's skin is as flawless as fucking Elsa and what the fuck is an Apache?"

"What the fuck is an Elsa?!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You don't know what an Apache is!" Rin adds, "Are YOU kidding ME?!"

"LET IT GO!" I rage for some reason.

I'm sure it's due to the fact that Rin and I are bashing heads through our total opposite interests. She likes Lily and I like Luka. I know who Elsa is; Rin knows what the fuck a Chevy Apache is. Either way, we've made a scene and I'm more than aware that people are snickering over us.

"Listen," I sigh, "Can we not do this?"

Rin glances past me, glaring at our "audience".

"FUCK OFF," she states through clenched teeth.

And just like that, students panic as they resume back to their lunches. Some scoff at the blonde but she pays them no mind and continues with her meal. I assume the debate is over and done for so in an attempt to change to subject, I mention a very pleasant coincidence.

"Um, we have Arts and Crafts next."

Rin groans.

"Ugh, sounds really fucking stupid," she scoffs, "Not looking forward to it."

"Well, I think Lily is in our class," I add, "I heard her mention something artsy fartsy this morning."

The blonde's ears pert up.

"Are you sure about that?"

I almost giggle at the sudden glee in Rin's voice. Just the mention of Lily's name and she gets excited.

"Well, something tells me she is, but I don't want to put your hopes up."

The petite blonde pouts and I get the urge to smother her in my arms out of overbearing cuteness. Of course, I have restraint this time and decide not to piss off the blonde. As I stare at her in silence, I remember a very unfortunate reminder regarding Lily. She said it herself that she's not interested in Rin. I wonder if I should let her know but I'm sure she'll just go berserk at the news; especially toward the annoying students surrounding us.

"So, do you always spend lunch…alone?" I cringe as I ask.

"No," Rin replies, "I hang out with some of the swim team but today I figure hanging out with you will calm my mind."

"And how's that going?" I laugh.

"Mm, well I don't feel like punching anyone…yet," the blonde adds, "Just being in high school brings the worst in me."

"And you're in the swim team?"

"Yeah, it helps," Rin shrugs, "Lily sometimes comes in to assist the coach. In return, she gets to use to pool whenever no one's around. She used to swim a lot during lunch, but that was last year. I've been meaning to ask her for some tips but I always get nervous."

It's clear that Rin not only adores Lily but looks up to her as well. I begin to feel immensely guilty at the memory of the tall blonde discussing her "interests". It's safe to say Rin doesn't add up to the…um…..ass to boob ratio on Lily's list.

That is so fucked up; I should slap myself for even thinking it.

"So, um….you like Lily?"

Rin flushes with embarrassment.

"Uh, well-I uh…I really think she's cool," she meekly adds, "But I heard she prefers redheads…so, well, too bad for me."

Redheads?

Now, why do I get a really bad feeling about this newfound information?

"Like, what kind of red?" I ask as my best friend comes into mind, "Like the natural red or the lying Ariel kind?"

"I don't know, I never asked," Rin laughs, "but I guess natural red."

Well, I certainly won't be letting Lily near my best friend. I don't how she feels about height but Miki is actually fuller than me in more ways than one. In fact, her petite body is comparable to that of Pier Angeli; graceful, full, and delicate with charisma beaming from her overall radiance. Not to mention Miki's beautiful natural vibrant red hair.

Before I can dwell even more on the topic of Lily's 'type', the bell rings.

"Whatever, though," Rin sighs, "It's not like I expect anything, anyway."

I bite my lip as a familiar feeling of guilt returns. I feel so bad right now that I struggle with easing the tension. Rin notices the abrupt silence but simply cocks an eyebrow before throwing her trash away. I proceed to do the same despite that I didn't even touch my food.

Suddenly, a hand grabs at my tray.

"It's not good to waste food," the blonde says as she stuffs my wrapped burger into her bag. Next, she snatches my fries and shoves the unopened carton of milk into my hands.

"I can eat this," she adds, "You drink this."

I gulp at the assertiveness and nod almost automatically at the blonde. If there's one thing that certainly impresses me, it's Rin's bold thinking. And with a nod, I comply, pinching the carton open as I reluctantly gulp the white liquid down.

The rush of lactose emits a shudder through me and I can't help but gag that I just downed the entire thing on my way to class. I grimace and Rin chuckles at my current childish antics. Funny how she's shorter than me yet I'm the one acting like a kid being forced to eat vegetables.

As soon as we make it toward the art department, we notice the class door is closed along with students gathered at the front. I immediately recognize some familiar faces such as Lewd Len and Pot-head Piko. They're talking to an orange-haired boy who I recognize from my English class; it's the same douche that tried hitting on Luka and failed miserably. My ears pert up at the sound of heels and I assume it's our teacher but when I turn to see the source, my face flushes as I notice Luka and her friends walking toward us.

Meiko is at the front, chatting away with a brunette as the heels of her boots clack through the hallway. Gumi and a platinum-haired girl with red streaks are laughing. And as for the beautiful Luka, she's simply sipping on her beverage from 'Subway' and scrolling through her phone.

"Lucky for you," Rin snickers besides me.

Before I can glare at her, a distinct voice calls out to me, causing almost everyone to react.

Lily Masuda is smirking in her trademark manner as she struts through the hallway. I can hear some boys comment inappropriately about the blonde's obvious sex appeal. Piko, Len, and Hibiki high-five like they scored which causes Rin to scoff and glare at her brother. I smile awkwardly as the blonde continues to acknowledge me with wiggling eyebrows. I blame Luka's presence for that or Mieko. Either way, Lily is suggesting something between perverted and interesting.

I hear Mieko scoff as Lily approaches me. As soon as we're face to face, the blonde tilts her head and steel-blue eyes once-over someone's figure.

"Hey, Luka," she smiles.

I immediately turn around to see my crush's reaction toward Lily. Luka just stares at us are rather intently, chewing slightly on the straw between her teeth.

"Leave her alone, Lily," Meiko sneers, "It's bad enough that you're in our class."

"Oh, I'm not the one you should worry about," the blonde responds, tilting her chin as she beckons forward.

Meiko blinks in confusion before looking over her shoulder. And at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, she groans.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Katio shouts and pumps his fist, "Easiest class of the day!"

I immediately recognize the blonde beside him from our Health class. I can't remember his name but as soon as he notices me, he nudges Kaito with a sly grin. The blue-haired boy responds with a chuckle, shaking his head before hollering.

"Hello ladies," the blue-hair boy says to Luka's group.

Luka smiles apologetically before glancing at her irritated best friend.

"Don't tell me you're in our class," the platinum-haired girls quips.

"Why nice to see you too, Maika," the tall boy responds, "Hio missed you."

"Oh, is that so?" Maika laughs.

Hio hugs the girl intimately before pressing her against the locker. I assume Maika is his girlfriend as they seem so up on each other another now.

"Okay, enough," one of Luka's friends intervenes," Rules of PDA, please."

"Dammit, Avanna!" Hio groans as the brunette pulls him back from his girlfriend.

"Avanna's right," a voice hollers, "Keep that outside the school!"

I turn to the source and cringe. It's the same teacher Lily faked my "special needs" to get me out of trouble. I panic as she immediately recognizes me and smiles softly before opening the door. As students walk in, I elbow Lily rather hard which the blonde manages to painfully laugh at after grunting from the force. As expected, Rin rushes to her side, consoling Lily like some poor child. I roll my eyes at the scene and wait for most of the students to enter the classroom before me. I notice Luka stand back as well, a bored expression on her face as she watches Meiko scold Kaito for something probably stupid. I let my eyes linger on her until she glances my way, causing me to panic as I quickly shift my attention on the door.

As soon as the few remaining students come into class, I take a step forward. Suddenly, Meiko and her group brush past me and I stumble back. The second I yelp, I feel a hand on my hip, preventing me from tripping.

I look up and my breath hitches at the close-up of Luka's turquoise eyes. She smiles gently as she beckons for me to go in before her and as I clumsily attempt to do so, I feel her hand slide down to my mid-thigh. I swear I felt more than just a subtle caress. And the fact that I'm too flustered to even move makes it all the more obvious. Suddenly, as if the caressing couldn't be enough, her hand sneakily creeps onto my butt and gropes.

I freeze. Shit, I forget how to breathe and think as a rush of heat flushes throughout my body. The only thing that even manages to make it into my brain is a vivid picture of Luka clutching my ass for different reasons. Or should I say different positions because now my mind is consumed with mental images of her coming with me in more ways than one. Before I can even physically or verbally react to the overwhelming dirty imagery in my head, I hear a firm and cold shout.

"FUCK NO!"

The second I feel Lily roughly pull me back, all hell breaks loose. There's shouting on her end while Luka simply smirks as they stand toe to toe.

"Sneaky little bitch, aren't you?" Lily sneers.

"What's gotten into you?" Luka laughs.

"Don't play stupid with me you fucking cunt!"

"Holy shit, Lily!" Kaito hollers, "Calm down!"

"L-Lily?" Rin stutters.

The tension has become so thick with dangerous proximity between Luka and Lily. Yet, despite the blonde's threatening aura and scorching steel-blue eyes, Luka maintains a calm demeanor evident through her continuing smile. The façade causes the blonde to ball her fists and let out a long exhale.

"How would you like it if I pulled that shit on you?" Lily asks with a scowl.

"Pull what?" Luka adds, "I really don't know what you're talking about, Lily."

Something is nagging at me to intervene but instead, I continue to stay silent as the tingling after-effects of Luka's touch vibrate through my body. I'm tempted to say something but I'm scared Lily will take my stuttering out of fear rather than the embarrassment I feel for actually enjoying Luka's bold actions. I cringe at the thought as immense guilt overcomes me.

"Back the fuck up," Meiko firmly states as she takes a hold of Luka's arm. Her statement is aimed at the fuming blonde but, out of concern, she pulls her best friend back.

"What is going on?!"

Kaito, Mieko, Rin, and I jump at the sound of Ms. Schuzt's voice. As for Luka and Lily, they don't even flinch as they continue their intense stares upon one another. And while it's clear that the blonde is pissed, my crush continues her seemingly innocent mask. I shiver at the carefree smile plastered onto Luka's face. It's scary yet strangely exciting to see such a façade right before my eyes. And what makes it all the more intense is the fact that Lily and I seem to be the only ones to notice the truth hidden deep inside those dilated turquoise eyes.

Wait.

Eyes don't fucking lie and from what I just noticed from my observant nature, Luka seems…excited.

Is she actually ENJOYING this?

Lily certainly knows so and from what I can gather from her current fuming state, she's sees right through the beauty's disguise. As for me, I'm still struggling to process all of today's events. From gentle smiles to lingering gazes, it all seems to have moved way too fast to turn into flirty and explicit intentions; especially toward a girl like me. I mean, really, ME? Why would Luka show any interest in me of all people?

"Not in the classroom!"

It's when I look up to Ms. Schuzt that I realize I've completely shut everything and everyone out during my series of thoughts. In fact, I am beyond lost as I hear the teacher bickering with Lily.

"Whatever it was about, leave it outside the classroom," Ms. Schutz says, "I didn't cover for Mr. Kiyoteru to argue with you, Masuda!"

"I'm not trying to argue." Lily states.

"Don't raise your voice." Ms. Schuzt replies angrily.

"I'm not!"

"She wasn't!" Rin suddenly adds.

"Sounded like you just did to me," Meiko argues.

"Even if she did, she can't help it," Luka calmly adds, "She's frustrated…for some reason."

Turquoise eyes glance at me, silently justifying her statement. It is funny how Luka is constantly avoiding yet hinting the truth at the same time. I mean, the reaction in her eyes say it all. They do say eyes are the windows to the soul. In fact, isn't it common sense?

"Frustrated?!" Lily laughs, "I don't have enough middle fingers to express how I feel and it is BEYOND frustration."

"Hehe, NICE," Kaito snickers.

"Shut up you two!" Ms. Schuzts demands, "Now all of you get into class!"

Rin is the first to move, brushing past Lily with a disappointed look. Kaito follows with a chuckle which Meiko slaps him upside the head for. I can tell Lily is waiting for Luka to go in before her, in fact, the blonde stands protectively beside me without a word. Seconds tick in an awkward confrontation and just when I've had enough of the tension, Luka's gentle smile slowly stretches into a sensual smirk.

My breath hitches and a shameless rush of heat returns. The uncharacteristic feature is directed toward me and without a flinch at Lily's sudden curse.

"Bitch."

Luka laughs and the sound is so sinfully sweet yet so dangerously toxic.

"Back at you," she winks before entering the classroom.

OH. MY. GOD.

I am seriously hyperventilating right now. And the fact that Lily aggressively pulls me into the classroom only worsens it. In fact, the blonde even proceeds to force me onto the nearest empty chair. She plops next to me with a huff, massaging the bridge of her nose with her left index finger and thumb. The blonde mutters a series of curses before sighing, clearly agitated by the turn of events. I don't blame her; even I'm getting frustrated with the bi-polar antics of Luka Megurine. Well, in the sexual sense I mean.

I close my eyes as I attempt to regulate my rapid heartbeat. Unfortunately, it only allows for explicit mental images in my head to become even more vivid.

Dear god, I really just replayed every seductive gesture Luka's inflicted on me since this morning. From the flirtatious biting of her lip to her dangerously sexy smirks, the pink-haired beauty really does have me wrapped around her finger.

"Pigtails."

The cold and firm tone of Lily's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Huh, yeah!"

Green eyes lock onto steel-blue irises. Lily seems concerned, even a bit scared as she stares at me for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

It's a simple question yet I'm struggling with a simple answer. The complications in my brain and heart are causing me to fidget under the blonde's scrutinizing gaze. I would feel like an idiot if I said yes; after all, one shouldn't disregard the inappropriateness of Luka's actions. If it had been Kaito or anyone else for that matter, I would have punched their lights out. My intense attraction for the pink-haired beauty is definitely hazing my mind with incoherent reasons. In fact, it seems like logic is out the window as I let my body, once again, become consumed by the mere image of Luka exposing her true-intentions.

"I-uh…." Lily tilts her head as I struggle to form words, "I'm not…well…I-uh…I'm…I…"

Shit. I'm stuttering and my flustered state isn't helping. The blonde cocks an eyebrow as her eyes scan me. My face is so hot that it feels like the skin on my skull will melt in any second now. My hands clench at the fabric at the hem of my shirt. My green eyes shift between Lily's observant gaze and the interior of the room. And as if it couldn't be any more obvious that I'm guilty as fuck, I cross my legs and bite my lip with a cringe. The action goes unnoticed and Lily widens her eyes as a result.

"Are you turned on?" she carefully whispers.

I purse my lips and clench my thighs with a reluctant nod.

"I'm sorry," I pathetically whimper.

Lily's eyebrows lower with a scowl before abruptly looking past her shoulder. In fact, the blonde is now focused on my crush. She's talking to Meiko with a gorgeous smile and it's eerie to see her go back to a gentle and seemingly innocent soul. Meanwhile, I'm suffering with the female version of blue balls. The discomfort is so unbearable I'm even tempted to make another trip to the bathroom; this time with Lily as my guard.

"Miku Hatsune."

I jump at the sound of my name and tear my gaze from the agitating sight of Luka Megurine.

"Yes?"

Ms. Schuzt is smiling rather creepily at me. In fact, it is so wide and so…abnormally happy.

"I think its best you two separate for now."

It's obvious she's referring to me and Lily. We haven't stopped exchanging looks and words since we entered class.

"Lily, you can stay where you are…Miku switch with Hibiki."

Suddenly, I hear Hibiki cry out with a fist-pump.

"YES!"

Len and Piko are patting his back with goofy grins, glancing over at Lily with suggestive smiles.

"Kid, you better just leave me the fuck alone." Lily harshly states.

What was once an ecstatic little twerp is now a fearful sissy boy widening his eyes at Lily's threatening tone. Despite that, his snickering friends still encourage him to sit next to one of the school's hottest seniors.

"It was nice seeing you," Len laughs.

"Watch the staaaaage," Piko snickers between words, "And by that I mean her titi-

"I will kick your ass, pothead!" Lily hollers across the room.

The stoner boy instantly shut ups as the class laughs. I roll my eyes as I reluctantly grab my things and proceed to my new assigned desk. This is the second time today I've switched with this Hibiki douche and coincidentally enough, both seats are closer to Luka. Only this time, I am NOT looking forward to increasing our proximity.

I sigh as I set my things onto the desk, fully aware of the two grinning boys eyeing my stature as I take a seat. I've faced enough perverted antics for today. And Luka's strange means of groping is surprisingly the least worse. At least Kaito was cautious enough to avoid any touching. Even Piko and Len seem harmless as they wiggle their eyebrows at me. Meanwhile, behind me is the seemingly calm and polite Luka who, just seconds again, copped another feel off me.

"Alright, according to Kiyoteru, the first project is a children story book," Ms. Schuzt happily announces, "Today, we can just brainstorm some ideas but I want you to write them down before leaving today. In the meantime, just experiment with some of the materials. You can find all sorts of paper and tools in the drawers at the back of the room as well as on the desks."

With a nod, Ms. Schuzt signals the class to start the objective of today's class. To my surprise, Piko and Len jump from their seats in excitement, rushing to the back of the room. As I stand from my seat, I can't help but glance at the sight of Luka and her friends proceeding to do the same as the class. As Meiko and her group walk toward the gathered students at the back of the room, my crush locks eyes with me and a silent debate begins.

There is no flustering on my part this time; in fact, my stern expression causes my crush to stare back with an equally intense gaze. I can still feel the discomforting results of her sneaky antics and this only causes a little agitation toward her. I mean, I'm not really sexually active. Hell, sex never came up in my last relationship. Then again, that wasn't even a relationship anyway. It was more like a middle school mistake during my first semester in high school. Of course, that was back at Crypton Academy so I don't have to feel the guilt for dumping my ex's ass like Monday morning trash every day now.

This is really fucking uncomfortable. In fact, my crotch is clenching so tightly that I just want Luka to slam me against a wall and finish the fucking job. Eye-fucking, discrete flirting and touching, and recently groping my ass; I'm getting overwhelmed just thinking about it. Yet, she stands before me, batting her eyelashes without a care in the world.

Suddenly, Mieko comes into view, noticing the staring occurring between me and Luka.

"It's not nice to stare," the brunette says to me before whispering to her best friend, "Do you guys really know each other?"

"No."

And just like that, Luka walks away and her deadpan response causes a tear in my chest. I sit back on my seat, totally disregarding my previous intentions. Fuck the materials, I'm just going to sit here and maybe even cry a little. My face is blank despite the countless emotions coursing through me. Angry, betrayed, humiliated, pathetic, disgusted, stupid, horny, confused, scared, sad, astonished, but most of all, insulted.

I am such an idiot.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Pigtails."

I blink and adjust my eyesight on Lily Masuda.

It takes a few seconds for me to snap into conscious. I missed the bell and there's already a new set of students taking seats. Ms. Schuzt is nowhere to be seen. Instead, there's a tall, lanky man in a suit at the desk in front of the class.

"You spaced out during most of the class," the blonde says, "I'm surprised Ms. Schuzt didn't call you on it, you were completely out of it."

"Class…ended?"

"Class ended like three minutes ago," Lily chuckles, "Mr. Kiyoteru came in for the next period and we got to talking. I couldn't help but notice you just sitting there like a zombie the entire time."

"…oh."

I shake my head before gathering my things. I can feel the blonde eyeing me curiously but I pay no mind. I'm barely able to speak at a regular pace at the moment. I don't blame her concern over my distraught state. Even I'm worried about myself right now.

Lily and I walk out of the classroom in silence. And just as we cross the threshold, a beam of sunlight warms my body from my recent cold and zombie-like state. I close my eyes as I bask in the radiant sunlight, admiring nature's medicine. I am also very aware that I look like a hippy right now but I can't help it.

"This is nice," I whisper, closing my eyes as I tilt my head up at the sky.

"Hm, sure is," the blonde says, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Eventually I will," I quietly state.

I'm not too sure if Lily caught my timid answer but she looks convinced anyway.

"So, you waited for me?" I ask the blonde.

"Well, yeah, I don't have a sixth period," she says, "I pretty much either go to study hall, swim at the gym's pool, or just leave."

"Sounds better than actual class, I have-

My eyes widen at a sudden realization and familiar feelings of guilt and anger course through me.

"Fucking cheer practice." I state through clenched teeth.

Oh, FUCK NO!

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I'm not sorry, am I sorry? I really don't know. What am i trying to apologize here for again? D: I got a lot of input from one of my fellow reviewers regarding Luka Megurine. This is just the beginning. Either you hate her or love her in this story. I for one, LOVE HER but I admit, she had me thinking "Man, I made her such a kinky bitch here lawls" but that's the best part about characters. A reaction from you whether it's hate, love, humor, or annoyance. Anyway, expect more characters (*cough* Gakupo *cough*), more Miku going off, and probably some side pairings ;D Anyone catch my focus on Lily's "type"? FORESHADOWING! lol Oh, and I just realized I described like an entire day in 5 chapters D: I'll take care of that lol<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading! :) Til next time.


End file.
